Das Weltentor
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Was passiert auf der anderen Seite der Wirklichkeit, die ihrer Welt so ähnlich und doch so ganz anders ist? Was passiert, wenn Harry keine Narbe hat, Ron keine Schwester und Malfoy und Hermine sich einen Körper teilen müssen? Einfach lesen!
1. Meine Welt

Hallihallo!

Also das ist meine nächste Story, aber wenn man es genau nimmt ist es meine erste Story, denn sie habe ich zuerst angefangen zu schreiben. Mittendrin hatte ich dann nicht mehr so viel Zeit und dann noch eine andere Idee, die für mich viel einfacher war zu schreiben.

Tja, aber nachdem ich die hier wiedergefunden habe und mir gedacht habe, dass sie doch eigentlich ganz cool war, will ich sie dann doch hochladen... Ich hoffe euch gefällt sie...

Im Gegensatz zu meinen anderen Geschichten, ist diese hier nicht ganz so lustig und im allgemeinen auch etwas ernster... aber trotzdem noch witzig... also irgendwie schwer zu beschreiben, da müsst ihr schon selbst lesen... diese Geschichte wird etwas länger werden und auch die Kapitel werden etwas länger...

**Genre: **Ich würde fast sagen, so gut wie alle...

**Rating:** 'R'

**Pairing: **tja... einfach lesen...

**Disclaimer: **siehe Bio...

**Beta: **Habe keine, aber ich glaube für diese Story bräuchte ich eine, wird wahrscheinlich etwas länger, dh wenn sie gelesen wird... 'hoff'

**Review: **Ohja... bitte... ist mir sehr wichtig... woher soll ich sonst wissen, ob das hier nur Zeitverschwendung ist oder nicht... O.O´ und sagt mir bitte ob das Review gut ist... bin mir da nie so sicher...

* * *

Kapitel I - Meine Welt 

Mit einem leisen Schrei auf den Lippen wachte Harry schweißgebadet auf. Wieder einmal war er in der Mysteriumsabteilung gewesen und wieder einmal sah er Sirius durch den Vorhang fallen und wieder einmal ist er ihm hinterher gehechtet und mit ihm in die bodenlose Leere gefallen. Dieser Traum verfolgte ihn nun schon seit Wochen und nie konnte er auch nur etwas daran ändern, jedes Mal stürzte er mit seinem Paten in die Tiefe und wartete fast endlos auf den Aufschlag.

Wo war er? Ach ja... im Zug nach Hogwarts. Das leise Rattern des Wagons drängte sich jetzt wieder an seinen Körper und an seine Ohren. Er richtet sich langsam auf und rieb sich die schmerzenden Knochen, nein hier kann man wirklich schlecht schlafen. Er sah sich um, Hermine und Ron waren anscheinend noch unterwegs, um Vertrauensschüler-Kram zu erledigen.

Er nahm sich einen Schokofrosch und schaute noch ein wenig erledigt von dem Traum nach draußen in die Sonne, die vorbeiziehende Landschaft protze nur so vor Leben.

Seit dem Tod von Sirius konnte Harry nicht mehr richtig schlafen, seine Schuld lastete schwer auf seinem Herzen. Auch wenn jeder versuchte ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, so wusste er im Geheimen, dass er daran schuld war.

Er musste an dem Tag ja unbedingt in dieses Mysterium und hat sich und seine Freunde in große Gefahr gebracht nur weil ER sich von Voldemort hat benutzen lassen! Nein das wird ihm nie wieder passieren!

Er fühlte sich ausgebrannt und leer und das Wissen um diese Prophezeiung machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter. Entweder er oder Voldemort, entweder ein Junge oder ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier ohne Skrupel. Das waren Aussichten die ihn nicht schlafen ließen, na gut die Träume waren auch nicht gerade hilfreich.

In den letzten Monaten hatte er abgenommen, nicht viel aber er war vorher ja schon eine halbe Portion und jetzt war er noch ein wenig dünner. Obwohl das Leben im Lingusterweg sich ein wenig gebessert hatte, nicht das die Dursleys sich irgendwie geändert hätten, aber die Tatsache das jeden Moment ein Zauberer durch die Tür platzen könnte (oder noch besser: durch den Kamin) um nach Harry zu sehen, schwebte wie ein großer unheiliger Fluch im Haus. Bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch schreckte die Familie hoch und sahen sich besorgt um. Tante Petunia schaute nur während der Nacht, wenn sie schlief, nicht aus dem Fenster um nach etwaigen Leuten oder Dingen Ausschau zu halten. Onkel Vernon hatte sich extra Urlaub genommen, um seine Familie zu „beschützen" und sorgte dafür das Harry ja seinen komischen Freunden schrieb, dass es ihm gut ginge. Dudley war nur noch selten im Haus anzutreffen, lieber war er bei seinem Freunden zum „Tee".

Harry machte das alles wenig aus, er war am liebsten in seinem Zimmer und mühte sich durch seinen Hausaufgaben, die leider reichlich waren. Er konnte sich nie wirklich darauf konzentrieren, er war oft viel zu müde und seine Gedanken schweiften immer in weite Ferne. Das einzige was ihn wirklich interessierte war Okklumentik, er bekam am Anfang der Ferien eine Ausführliche Anleitung von Dumbledore geschickt mit der Erlaubnis von dem Zauberminister Fudge, diesen Zauber während der Ferien ausführen zu dürfen. So klemmte sich Harry also dahinter und nach seiner Meinung wurde er immer besser darin, obwohl er niemand anderes zum üben hatte.

Ron und Hermine schrieben ihm fast täglich, um ihn aufzuheitern, meist nur über belanglose Dinge, wie Quidditsh, Hausaufgaben oder ihrem Tagesablauf, denn etwas über Voldemort oder den Orden des Phönix wäre zu riskant. Das war Harry nur recht, er hatte schon Sorgen genug, da musste er sich nicht noch weiter über die Zauberwelt Gedanken machen. Er hatte ihnen noch nichts über die Prophezeiung gesagt, sein Schock war noch zu frisch.

So lebte er in einem Zustand zwischen Traum und Realität in den Tag hinein und die Tage zogen an ihm zäh vorüber bis er Anfang September von den Dursleys nach London gebracht wurde. Er musste die Ferien über bei ihnen bleiben, da es woanders für ihn zu gefährlich war. Er konnte noch nicht einmal zur Winkelgasse um dort seine Besorgungen zu machen, denn auch dort war es schon lange nicht mehr sicher, so hatten die Weaslys seine Sachen gekauft.

Im Bahnhof nahm ihn gleich eine Traube von Auroren in Empfang, allen voran Lupin und Moody, die ihn dann auch stillschweigend zum Bahnsteig 9 und 10 drängten. Die Menschen guckten nicht schlecht als der 16jährige von bestimmt 10 anderen komisch aussehenden Erwachsenen durch die Gänge gescheucht wurde. Es ging schnell, so konnte Harry nicht großartig mit Lupin reden, der einfach nur beschissen aus sah. War wohl bald wieder Vollmond?! Als er es trotzdem versuchte mit ihm zu reden, schüttelte Lupin nur leicht seinen Kopf, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es jetzt kein geeigneter Zeitpunkt wäre. Aber wann sollte denn der geeignete Zeitpunkt kommen? Wütend und mit den Zähnen knirschend trabte er mit seinen Sachen durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn und stapfte dann sofort weiter zu dem Zug, um sich geschwind ein Abteil zu suchen.

So saß er, wie auch in den letzten Jahren wieder in diesem Zug und fuhr mit einem gewissen Glücksgefühl wieder nach Hogwarts. Nicht so glücklich wie die letzten Jahre, aber trotzdem freute er sich auf das alte Gemäuer, welches schon längst sein zuhause war. Auch das Wiedersehen mit Ron und Hermine machte ihn unheimlich glücklich, seit langem war er mal wieder gut drauf. Doch der Traum trieb ihm wieder ein wenig mehr in die Dunkelheit und das er bis vor einer Stunde wieder einmal glücklich war, war für ihn nur ein nicht zu begreifendes Hirngespinst. So saß er da mit einem Schokofrosch in der Hand und dachte über die letzten paar Wochen nach, als die Abteiltür aufglitt und seine beiden Freunde sich wieder vor ihn setzten.

„Harry? Geht es dir gut? Du siehst ein wenig verknittert aus?" waren die besorgten Worte von Hermine.

„Ich habe nur ein wenig geschlafen Mine, kein Grund zur Aufregung."

Die Fahrt verging ohne jeglichen Zwischenfall, was Harry als sehr irritierend empfand, da er mit einem „Überfall" von Malfoy rechnete.

„Komisch, ich frage mich wo Malfoy abgeblieben ist, schließlich kommt er uns doch immer besuchen, um seinen aufgestauten Hormonen freien Lauf zu lassen?" äußerte Harry seine Gedanken, als er sich seine Schulrobe anzog.

„Seine was? Hornone?" fragte Ron.

Hermine warf dem Rotschopf einen schmunzelnden Blick zu „Es heißt Hormone, Ron. Ich glaube ihm geht es nicht sonderlich gut, sein Vater wurde vor wenigen Tagen tot in seiner Zelle in Askaban aufgefunden.", richtete sie sich wieder an Harry.

„Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts" staunte Harry.

„Ich habe es auch nur erfahren, weil ich Mr. und Mrs. Weasley aus versehen belauscht habe. Das Ministerium hält es wahrscheinlich noch geheim, weil sie nicht wissen wer es war. Da sie Dementoren nun auf der Seite von Voldemort stehen, kann es nur ein Ministeriumsarbeiter gewesen sein, denn Askaban wird jetzt erst einmal von Auroren bewacht bis man eine neue Methode gefunden hat. Auch die anderen Deatheater wurden befreit" erläuterte Hermine mit leicht geröteten Wangen.Ron und Harry schauten sie nur erstaunt an.

„Vielleicht waren es ja doch Dementoren, die sich auf das Gelände geschlichen haben, um ihm den gar auszumachen, diese Dinger kennen sich dort ja bestens aus!" meinte nun Ron.

„Ach mach dich nicht lächerlich Ron. Die Auroren hätten diese Wesen bestimmt bemerkt, schließlich erlebt man nur das aller schlimmste im Leben noch einmal, dass hätte jeder bemerkt!" keifte Hermine, die gerade versuchte Krumbein in seine Tasche zu packen.

„Dann erkläre es doch besser, Miss Superschlau" entgegnete Ron ein wenig gereizt.

„Es liegt wohl klar auf der Hand, dass Voldemort seine anderen Diener mit dem Mord an Mr. Malfoy abschrecken wollte, damit das was im Ministerium passiert ist nicht noch mal geschieht. Schließlich hatte Malfoy das Kommando an diesem Abend und weder die Prophezeiung noch Harry hat er in die Hände bekommen" antwortete Hermine herrisch, aber immer mit einem kleinen Seitenblick auf Harry, wahrscheinlich wartete sie auf irgendeine Reaktion seinerseits.

„Leute, lasst uns doch schnell raus und eine Kutsche finden, ich will schnell ins Schloss, ich habe Hunger!" meinte Harry nur, um diesen Streit zu beenden.

Schnell waren die restliches Sachen gepackt und eine Kutsche gefunden, die sie zusammen mit Neville, der hinter ihnen her gestolpert war, zum Schloss brachte. Es war so wie er es damals zurück gelassen hatte und mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ er das Gefühl, dass er endlich zu hause sei, freien Lauf. Allein die Luft war schon mit dem alten Geruch, der an Keller und Bücher erinnerte erfüllt und mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm er sie tief in sich auf.

Die Halle war wie immer gefüllt mit freudig plappernden Schülern, sie alle hatten interessante und weniger interessante Sachen zu erzählen und freuten sich wieder hier zu sein. Und als die große Flügeltür aufgeschwungen wurde und die dichtgedrängte Schar von Erstklässlern hinter dem strengen Körper von Professor McGonagall in den großen Raum tummelte, musste Harry erschreckt feststellen, wie jung sie doch alle aussahen. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich alt und musste schwer mit sich und seinen Erinnerungen kämpfen, um sich das Bild seiner Auswahl vorzustellen. War er wirklich mal so jung oder fühle er sich nur jetzt so besonders alt? Wo sind die Jahre nur geblieben, in denen er einfach nur ein Schüler dieser Schule war oder war er das nie? Was ist mit den anderen, waren sie jemals nur Schüler oder waren sie auch schon immer mehr als sie es wussten? Schließlich hatte nicht nur er das alles durchlebt, Ron und Hermine genauso und Neville, Ginny und Luna waren das letzte Mal auch dabei und das war kein Zucker schlecken. Waren sie schon immer Kinder eines Krieges, der anscheinend nie aufgehört hatte?

Die Auswahl der Schüler bekam Harry nur am Rande mit, er war in seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen verschollen und klatschte nur beiläufig, wenn jemand zu Gryffindor kam. Seine Gedanken krochen wie selbstständig zu Mr. Malfoys komischen Ableben.

Wieso musste er wirklich sterben? War es wirklich Voldemort, was hat er damit bezweckt, schließlich war Malfoy ein wichtiger Mann in der Zauberwelt oder etwa nicht? Aber war er wirklich noch mächtig, wenn jeder wusste das er ein Todesser war?! Aber trotzdem war er immer noch ein mächtiger Zauberer, wieso dann also er und nicht jemand anderes aus den Reihen? War er nicht einer der treusten Diener von Voldemort...

Er jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Augen auf Malfoy lagen. Er sah aus wie immer; bleiche Haut, spitzes Gesicht, arrogante Haltung, blonde Haare, recht groß und mittlerweile sogar ein wenig muskulös. Nur etwas nachdenklicher also sonst applaudierte auch er nur abwesend, wenn ein Erstklässler dem Haus Slytherin zugeteilt wurde. Zu gern würde Harry in seinen Kopf gucken, was hätte er wohl gesehen?

Während des ganzen Essens, bekam Harry nur die Hälfte mit, auch die alljährliche Rede von Dumbledore zog an ihm ungehört vorüber und essen tat er auch nur wenig. Als er dann bemerkte wie alle um ihn herum aufstanden, um in die Betten zu schlurfen, war er doch ziemlich überrascht wie schnell das Fest vorbei war.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war kuschelig wie immer und Harry war noch nicht nach schlafen zu mute, deswegen fläzte er sich noch mit den anderen in ihre Lieblingsecke vor den Kamin. Er starrte unentwegt ins Feuer und machte sich Gedanken um den dunklen Lord. Er merkte nicht das sich der Raum langsam leerte und nur er und Ron und Hermine anwesend waren. Ron schlief schon in seinem Sessel, als Harry aufblickte um sich umzuschauen, Hermine saß wie immer mit einem Buch auf ihrem Schoß auf der Couch. Ihre und seine Blicke trafen sich und sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und legte das Buch auf den Tisch.

„Du bist heute so abwesend, was ist denn los? Ist es wegen..." sie überlegt kurz, „ist es wegen Sirius?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich überlege nur.... warum Malfoy umgebracht wurde.", sagte Harry, was nicht stimmte und trotzdem stimmte. Er machte sich über alles Gedanken, über seine Situation, über die von seinen Freunden und über die von Malfoy.

„Ach Harry, du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen. Ich bin deine beste Freundin, ich weiß das du viel über ihn nachdenkst und das ist ja auch normal. Du kannst mit mir jeder Zeit darüber reden."

„Warum fragst du mich denn überhaupt, wenn es für dich so klar ist?!" antwortete Harry schnippischer als er eigentlich wollte.

„Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen, du hast weder mit mir oder mit Ron darüber geredet. Irgendwann musst du darüber reden, es wird dir helfen. Es muss ja nicht mit uns sein, du kannst ja auch..."

„Ich will mit niemanden darüber reden! Weder mit dir noch mit Ron noch mit allen anderen, ich habe es satt! Jeder schaut mich mitleidig an, ich will euer Mitleid nicht. Er ist tot und DADURCH WIRD ER NICHT WIEDER LEBENDIG!" schrie Harry und sprang aus seinem Sessel.

Hermine war erschrocken, mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber sie fasste sich schnell.

„Weißt du was du machst Harry, du läufst vor dem Problem davon. Es war nicht deine Schuld!" antwortete sie mit fester Stimme und stand ebenfalls auf.

Ron, der durch das Gebrüll erwachte, streckte sich und schaute fragend in die Runde.

„Was´n los?!" gähnte er und beobachtete wie sich Harry und Hermine anblitzten.

„Harry hat ein Problem und will es sich einfach nicht eingestehen!" schrie Hermine, schriller als sie dachte.

„ICH habe kein Problem, ihr habt eins!" mit diesen Worten verschwand Harry schnellen Schrittes aus dem Portraitloch.

Er war so wütend, er wollte halt nicht darüber sprechen, sie konnten sich nicht in seine Situation rein versetzen. Er musste bei den Dursleys leben, er hatte seine Eltern und seinen Paten verloren und er musste evtl. sterben, nicht sie! Er lief blindlings los ohne zu bemerken, wo er eigentlich hinlief, wahrscheinlich hätte er es sowieso nicht bemerkt, denn sein Blick verschwamm immer mehr und seine Füße waren mehr Herr ihrer selbst.

Er stolperte in einen Raum und stieß sich den Kopf an etwas hartem, verlor verduzt die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und landete hart mit dem Hintern auf dem kalten Boden. Er schaute sich überrascht um und sah in wütende eisgraue Augen.

* * *

Und hat´s gefallen, wenn ja bitte eine Review... wenn nicht, dann auch eine Review und wenn du dir noch nicht sicher bist, dann bitte auch eine Review... also hauptsache eine Review!


	2. Das Weltentor

Hallo! Da bin ich wieder! 'freu' Endlich! Ich hatte Probleme mit der Telekom 'grummel'... aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da und ich habe mich fast doof über meine Reviews gefreut! Ein fettes DANKE an alle 'knuuutsch'

**Lolligie: **Du bist mein erstes Review 'knuddeldrück' ich freu mich das du dabei bist... ich hoffe es wird dir gefallen! Also ich will das Pairing nicht verraten, weil es doch so viel spannender ist, aber ich kann sagen, dass man relativ schnell heraus findet, welches Pairing ich meine... Ich habe noch nicht alle Teile fertig, ich weiß noch nicht mal wie lang sie wird, aber ich habe eine Storyline, jaha... 'nick' und ich habe sogar schon Ideen für Fortsetzungen... da ich ja kein Internet hatte, hatteich viel Zeit zum schreiben, also bin ich jetzt schon bei Kapitel 10! 'stolz auf sich sei' Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du weiter so nette Reviews schreibst!

**Ancestry: **Danke für dein nettes Review, hat mich sehr gefreut... das mit dem Pairing kommt noch früh genug, versprochen!

**Celina-HP: **Hey! Freut mich, dass du es gelesen hast! Und ich freu mich über deine anderen netten Reviews bei Pakt mit dem Teufel, ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin...

**Gwendolyne: **WOW! Ich liiieeebe lange Reviews und deine sind immer so fröhlich und begeisternt, da setze ich mich immer wieder gerne hin und zermater mir den Kopf und schreibe weiter! Also ich kann dir natürlich nicht sehr viel sagen... aber Sirius wird in dieser Story noch keine große Rolle spielen, noch nicht! Wenn ich wirklich eine Fortsetzung machen sollte, dann habe ich ihn bereits eingeplant... kommt natürlich auch drauf an, ob diese Geschichte ankommt, aber mir gefällt sie bis jetzt ganz gut, mal gucken... und was deine Slash-Befürchtung angeht, will ich auch noch nicht sehr viel verraten, nur ein kleiner Tip: Es ist nicht so, wie es vielleicht aussieht! (Besonders für dieses Kapitel!) Ich hoffe du bleibst erstmal, liest weiter und lässt dich überraschen,ich würde deine Reviews nämlich echt vermissen!

**ina pichler: **Ja du hattest recht ;P, klar... 'g' danke für dein nettes Review 'keks geb'

Aaalso dann fang ich mal an... achja.. könnt ihr mich das nächste Mal daran erinnern, dass ich die Review-antworten zum schluss schreibe... das hatte ich mir zu mindesten fest vorgenommen... 'Lara blöd'

Und noch was: Dieses Kapitel und auch das nächste sind ein bisschen kurz geraten, aber das ändert sich noch! Zum letzten Kapitel; da habe ich ganz vergessen manche Sachen kursiv zu schreiben!'Lara noch mehr blöd'Und wollte eigentlich wissen wie mir das Summary gelungen ist... anstattdessen habe ich Review geschrieben 'Lara wirklich sehr blöd' Also ist sie so gut oder sollte ich etwas anderes schreiben! Fragen über Fragen...

**Beta: **bräuchte ich noch immer jemanden... also wenn jemand will, muss er/sie mir nur schreiben!

Der Rest steht ja schon in Kapitel I! So jetzt aber... und wehe ihr vergesst ein Review, sonst muss mein kleiner Teddybär dran glauben und ihr seit Schuld dran, also überlegt es euch zweimal wenn ihr nichts schreibt!

* * *

Kapitel II -Das Weltentor 

„Autsch!" das war die erste Reaktion von Malfoy, danach war sich das an den Kopf packen und reiben dran, damit es nicht mehr so weh tat.

_Ok, dass war echt der Höhepunkt des Tages!_ Draco Malfoy, der Mann mit den wohl durch dringensten Augen der Schule, saß dem Jungen der immer noch lebte gegenüber und machte sich Gedanken, wie er Harry Potter am liebsten töten würde.

_Was macht der denn hier? Kann er seinen immer noch lebenden Arsch nicht hier wegschaffen und woanders mal wieder ein paar Leuten das Leben retten? Nein, natürlich musste er hier sein, wenn ich eine meiner dunkelsten Stunden erlebe! Oh man, ich habe mich den ganzen Tag schon von den beiden Gorillas ferngehalten, (wenn das überhaupt möglich war, die waren besser als Pattex auf Papier) damit ich mich nicht das dumme Grunzen anhören musste. Ich will doch nur meine Ruhe und ausgerechnet er kommt hier her, wahrscheinlich will er sehen wie ich leide, weil Vater tot ist, aber darauf kann er lange warten_.

Malfoy schaute sich kurz irritierend zur Tür, um zu prüfen, ob das übliche Gefolge dabei war, aber anscheinend war er allein.

„Was willst du denn hier?" fragte Draco während er sich wieder aufrichtete, Harry war direkt ihn in reingerannt, als er mit den Gedanken woanders war.

„Ich habe die gleiche Berechtigung wie du hier zu sein, also keine!" blaffte Harry ihn an.

„Uh Potter, warum so wütend? Wollte dich Granger nicht an ihr Höschen oder besser noch das Wiesel?"

„Ach ja und was ist mit dir? Heute Nacht mal keinen Dreier mit den beiden Gorillas? Oder haben sie etwas besseres gefunden, was dann ja alle anderen aus der Schule betrifft?"

„Das war ja wirklich sehr witzig, aber du solltest lieber ein wenig lernen, um mit mir Schritt halten zu können und jetzt verpiss dich, bevor ich grob werden muss!"

„Mit dir Schritt halten! Ich glaube ich hab mich verhört, was du kannst kann ich schon lange!"

„Du willst es wohl nicht anders oder? Du bettelst ja förmlich nach Prügel!" mit diesen Worten machte Draco ein paar Schritte auf Potter zu.

Ja eine kleine Schlägerei, genau das was er jetzt auch wollte, er wollte etwas hübsches zerstören, seine Wut an jemanden rauslassen, der letztendlich an allem Schuld war! An Voldemorts Leben und an seinem Leben. Ohne ihn hätte er eine bessere Kindheit gehabt, bestimmt. Er hätte nicht in diesem Haus aufwachsen müssen, nicht immer eine Maske tragen müssen und nicht immer perfekt sein müssen, er hätte einfach er selbst sein können. Er wollte ihn umbringen, jetzt und hier!

Draco machte einen großen Satz und landete auf der Brust von seinem Gegenüber, Potter riss vor Überraschung nur die Augen auf und die Hände hoch, doch das nutze nichts. Er war einfach zu überrascht.

Schon prügelte Draco mit seinen Fäusten auf das Gesicht und den Oberkörper von Potter ein, dieser versuchte sich zu wehren, doch er war noch zu überrascht und in einer schlechten Position sich richtig wehren zu können.

„ICH HASSE DICH UND DEINE DUMMEN FREUNDE!"

Er schlug weiter, merkte nicht wie seine Hände sich mit Schmerzen dagegen wehrten und das Blut auf seinen Umhang spritze.

„ICH HASSE DICH! ICH HASSE DICH DAFÜR DAS DU MIR DAS ALLES ANGETAN HAST!"

Er merkte nicht mal das Potter sich versuchte gegen ihn zu stemmen und ihn am Kragen packte, versuchte sich von ihm los zu reißen.

„ICH WERDE DICH IMMER HASSEN UND ALLES WOZU DU STEHST! DU HAST MICH ZUR HÖLLE VERURTEILT, DASS VERZEIHE ICH DIR NIEMALS!"

Draco wurde auf den Rücken gerollt, doch auch das merkte er nicht, er war in einer Art von Trance, wollte schlagen, wollte seine verzweifelte Wut an jemanden rauslassen, wollte seine Schmerzen auf jemanden übertragen. Er schlug verzweifelt weiter auf Potter ein und merkte nicht, wie auch er immer wieder geschlagen wurde.

„DU WIRST NIE WIEDER ÜBER MICH BESTIMMEN KÖNNEN, DU WIRST NIE WIEDER MACHT ÜBER MICH HABEN, ICH BIN FROH DAS DU TOT BIST!"

Mit diesen Worten war es schlagartig ruhig im Raum. Die Stille legte sich wie einen Schleier auf die beiden am Boden liegenden und blutenden Jungs. Sie breitete sich aus wie eine summender Schwarm Mücken und knabberte an den Ohren von den sich erschrocken anstarrenden Schülern.

Was hatte er gesagt? 

_Du wirst nie wieder... ich bin froh das du tot bist!_

Die Worte klebten an ihm wie sein schweißgetränktes Hemd. Für einen Moment starrte er Potter in die Augen, er sah genauso überrascht aus, mit einer Faust in der Luft fertig zum schlagen. Er blutete stark aus mehreren Wunden im Gesicht und seine Nase und sein Mund waren geschwollen, es sah merkwürdig verzerrt aus, wie ein lebendiges und mit Meißeln gefertigtes Kunstwerk. Er hätte gelacht, wenn er nicht selber so überrascht gewesen wäre.

_Du hast mich zur Hölle verurteilt, dass verzeihe ich dir niemals!_

Er wurde wieder von Zorn überzogen, wie konnte er nur so seine für ihn so wichtige Schutzschicht verlieren, er wurde jahrelang darauf trainiert sie immer aufrecht zu erhalten, warum war das gerade jetzt und hier passiert und das vor Sankt Potter, dass würde er irgendwann bitterlich bereuen. Hier nicht, aber wahrscheinlich in näherer Zukunft.

Langsam bewegte sich Potter von ihm runter, ihn immer noch beobachtend und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm auf den Boden. Auch er richtete seinen Körper auf, erst jetzt merkte er wie sehr sein Gesicht und seine ganzer Körper schmerzte. Aber er hatte längst wieder sein üblich blasiertes Gesicht aufgesetzt, so gut das möglich war, denn er sah bestimmt nicht besser als Potter aus.

Er fühlte sich gleich besser, denn dieses Gesicht besaß seinen eigenen Charakter, der, wie es manchmal schien, seinem Vater erschreckend ähnlich war. Dahinter konnte er sich einrollen und sich versteckt halten, es würde das übrige tun. Dahinter konnte er lachen und weinen, zürnen und lieben, einfach er selbst sein. Manchmal bekam er gar nicht mit was dieses Gesicht tat, aber es war ihm auch egal, es machte das was ein Malfoy halt zu tun hatte und das war das wichtigste.

Doch gerade war es einfach zu schwierig sein Selbst hinter dem Gesicht zu halten, es war ausgebrochen. Etwas was ihm nur selten passierte und Gott sei dank nur in Momenten, als er allein war oder bei Leuten, die es nicht merkten oder nicht mitbekamen. Aber hier war es anders, Potter ist nicht dumm und es war zu offensichtlich.

Er betaste sein Gesicht und spürte das warme Nass, sein Blut. Potter tat es ihm gleich.

Wieder kam der Mückenschwarm der Stille.

_Du hast mich zur Hölle verurteilt... ich bin froh das du tot bist!_

Sein Kopf schwirrte und nicht nur vor Schmerzen, was sollte er jetzt tun? Was sollte er sagen?

Er wandte seinen Kopf Richtung Tür, waren da nicht Schritte zu hören. Er richtete sich gequält auf, als die Tür aufsprang und das Wiesel und die Oberschlaue rein stürmten. Ein Moment des Entsetzens breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus, als sie Harry und Draco ansahen. Sie schienen unschlüssig zu sein, sie überlegten wohl was sie tun sollten.

„Heilige Scheiße! Was ist hier passiert?" fragte Weasley, aber Granger machte nur schnell die Tür zu, ging auf Potter zu und schaute sich hastig im Raum um.

„Wir wollten nur gucken wo du geblieben bist," sagte sie zu Potter, „wir haben dich gesucht mit der Karte, wir müssen uns schnell verstecken, Filch und Norris sind auf dem Weg hierher, sie müssen gleich da sein."

Draco bemerkte wie sein Gesicht langsam wieder zum Leben erwachte, es versuchte zu lächeln, was in anbetracht der Schmerzen, ganz schön schwer war. Es hatte bemerkt, wie es Draco retten konnte, nicht vor einer deftigen Strafe, aber zu mindestens aus dieser für ihn peinlichen Situation. Er drehte sich leicht zu Tür und rief:

„FIL..." weiter kam er nicht, denn das Schlammblut Granger legte schnell einen Silencio-Zauber auf ihn und warf dem Wiesel einen kurzen Blick zu. Der Idiot schnappte sich kurzerhand Dracos Arme, drehte sie auf den Rücken und bugsierte ihn zu dem großen Schrank, der die ganze hintere Wand in Beschlag nahm. Draco war noch zu erschöpft, um sich wehren zu können, so ließ er sich mit wenig Abwehr abführen, doch nicht ohne diesen Arsch noch tüchtig zu beleidigen, auch wenn er es nicht merkte.

Er schubste ihn zu diesem riesigen Ungeheuer von Schrank, der aus schwarzem Basalt gemacht worden war, doch bei näherem Hinsehen, war er wohl doch aus Holz. Er hatte vier große Türen, sie erinnerten ihn an die Türen auf dem Landsitz seiner Familie, groß, unheimlich und unheilverkündend. Sie waren kunstvoll mit zahlreichen Schnitzereien verziert, es waren so viele das er nicht genau sah was sie aussagen wollten. Ganz oben, auf der zweiten und dritten Tür war so was wie eine Sonne, sie schien über die beiden Türen zu reichen und strahlte auf einen Wust von Leuten, die auf so was wie einem Feld waren. Aber was taten sie da? Er kniff die Augen zusammen, so als sehe er wirklich in die Sonne und erkannte wie ein See aus Leuten eine Art von schwarzes Loch, das senkrecht in der Luft stand, umstellten. Sie trugen so was wie Mönchskutten, knieten vor diesem Loch und sahen anscheinend einer Zeremonie zu, die zwei Männer rechts und links daneben vollführten. Sie opferten diesem Ding eine nackte, wohlgeformte, junge Frau, die von einem starkgebauten Mann hineingeworfen wurde.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er es wäre real. Die Männer bewegten sich, die Frau wehrte sich. Er hörte laute Rufe und monotonen Singsang in seinen Ohren dröhnen. Hörte die laute Ansprache von einem Mann in einer Sprache, die er nicht kannte. Dann war es auch wieder vorbei, war er noch bei Verstand oder hatte Potter ihn zu sehr verletzt? Das würde er noch bereuen dieses Arschgesicht!

Er versuchte sich weiter zu wehren, aber ohne Erfolg! Dieser rothaarige Idiot war einfach zu kräftig und er war vom Kampf einfach noch zu geschwächt. Schon schob Granger eine der Türen auf und ging hinein, gleich dahinter Potter und nun versuchte Weasley ihn in dieses Ding zu schieben. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, dieser Schrank war ihm nicht geheuer, haben diese Idioten das nicht auch gespürt? Dieses gefährliche Kribbeln im Nacken, dass einem immer vor etwas schlimmen warnen wollten, doch er verlangte wohl zu viel von den Gryffindors, die damit einfach zu beschäftigt waren, nicht über ihre Situation nachzudenken. Und wiedereinmal stellte sich Draco die Frage, wie Potter es wohl immer wieder schaffte mit dem Leben davon zu kommen, wenn er doch sooft dumm und blindlings in Gefahren lief. Und wiedereinmal gab er sich die gleiche Antwort, dieser Junge hatte wahrlich zu viel Glück als Verstand.

Jetzt war es sowieso zu spät. Schon umgab ihn die Dunkelheit, spürte wie er von Potter zu Boden gerissen wurde bevor Weasley die Tür schloss. Zu spät.

Mit einem Mal spürte er einen spitzen Schmerz in seinem Kopf, als ob jemand einen kalten Gegenstand hinein trieb. Dann spürte er nur noch wie sein Gehirn oder sein Geist oder seine Seele oder wie man das auch immer nennen mag, aus ihm raus gesaugt wurde, langsam, ganz langsam. Er hörte die Schreie von dem dreckigen Schlammblut und das Stöhnen der beiden Jungs neben ihn, also war er wenigstens nicht allein mit diesem Gefühl, dass beruhigte ungemein. Er fasste sich an den Kopf, doch da war nichts, er verlor langsam seinen Verstand.

Ein letztes Reißen, ein letztes Aufschreien seines Körper und dann Dunkelheit.

Er wachte schweißgebadet in der Dunkelheit auf.

_Was war das für eine Scheiße? Ich glaube ich sollte zur Krankenstation, dass kann doch nicht normal sein._

„Was machst du denn hier Malfoy?" ertönte eine leider viel zu bekannte Stimme in seinem schmerzenden Kopf, er war nicht allein.

* * *

Sooo... Review! Bitte!  
Das nächste Update kommt bestimmt schnell, hab ja solange für dieses hier gebraucht und dann ist es auch noch recht kurz... naja... bis dann dann! 


	3. Aufwachen

Hallihallo! Hier bin ich wieder... leider noch nicht mit einem neuen Kapitel von "Wenn Engel fallen", aber wenigstens hiermit... ok wie schon im voraus gewarnt ist es leider ein wenig kurz... 'schnüff' aber, glaubt mir, das kommt noch! Versprochen!

Tja ich hatte leider nur eine Review, aber ich bedanke mich dafür gaanz dolle bei Ina! 'knuutsch' dankeschön...

Tja der Rest stand schon in den vorigen Kapiteln... aber ich brauche immer noch ein(e) Beta-Leser(in)! Und ich würde wirklich gern wissen, wie meine Summary ist...

Also hier ist es...

* * *

Kapitel III - Aufwachen

_Oh mein Gott was war das denn für ein übler Traum, scheiße! Nie wieder Salami am Abend! Wenn ich öfters so träumen sollte, dann könnte ich mich gleich im St. Mungos einliefern._

Ron richtete sich auf, er war gebadet in Schweiß. Doch das war erst mal nebensächlich, alles war erst mal nebensächlich, denn als erstes musste er seinen Kopf befühlen.

_Puh alles ist beim alten und nichts steckt in meinem Kopf. Es scheint auch noch mein Körper zu sein. _Ein kurzer Griff zwischen die Beine _Doch, doch das bin noch ich. Gott sei dank, dann habe ich das nur noch geträumt! _

Er hörte wie auch in seinem Nachbarbett jemand schnell und schwer atmete, schob die Vorhänge, von einem für ihn sehr bekannten Bett, zurück und spähte zu seinem besten Freud rüber, der mit glänzenden Gesicht zwischen den Vorhängen aus dem gegenüberliegenden Bett lugte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?" krächzte er und beobachtete wie auch die Harrys Vorhänge langsam zurück geschoben wurden. Er sah bleich aus und Schweißperlen prangten auf der Stirn, irgendwas war anders an ihm, er wusste nur nicht was.

„Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt das ist alles" antwortete Harry und befühlte sich eigenartigerweise seinen Kopf.

„Sei froh das du nicht so eine Scheiße wie ich geträumt hast, dass würde meine Familie bestimmt stark beunruhigen" witzelte Ron und zwinkerte Harry mit einem Lächeln zu, froh das alles anscheinend normal war.

„Du hast doch nicht wieder von... na ja... du-weißt-schon-wem geträumt oder?" fragte Ron dann unsicher, als er sich an sein letztes Weihnachtsfest erinnerte.

_Wie kann ich das nur vergessen?_ Er verurteilte sich selbst im Stillen, für seine Ignoranz und seinen Egoismus.

„Nein, nein, keine Panik" beruhigte Harry ihn, „komisch war der Traum aber trotzdem. Ich habe mich mit Malfoy geprügelt, dann kamst du mit Hermine dazu. Ihr wolltet mich vor Filch warnen der auf dem Weg zu uns war und wir mussten uns verstecken und..."

„Hermine hat Malfoy mit dem Silencio belegt, damit er Filch nicht rufen konnte und dann

habe ich ihn in den Schrank geschubst..." beendete Ron den Satz von Harry mit ehrfürchtigen Worten, als ihm klar wurde das Harry den gleichen „Traum" hatte. Nun waren beide sichtlich erstaunt. Sie guckten sich mit großen Augen an und stiegen schnell aus den Betten, um sich in der Mitte des Raumes zu treffen. Sie erzählten sich ihren Traum noch mal gegenseitig, wobei jeder den anderen perfekt ergänzte.

„Das kann kein Zufall sein" kam Harry zum Schluss.

„Da hast du wohl recht, aber was ist passiert?" fragte Ron unsicher und schluckte schwer.

Beide setzten sich auf Rons Bett und überlegten.

_Was ist hier nur passiert? Wie kann es sein, dass Harry und ich den gleichen Traum hatten? Oder war es vielleicht doch kein Traum? Aber warum liege ich dann in meinem Bett, ich kann schlecht zu meinem Bett gehen ohne das ich mich daran erinnere oder? Vielleicht hat uns Malfoy verhext, als wir zusammen in diesem Schrank waren? Aber daran hätte ich mich dann doch auch noch erinnert, schließlich erinnere ich mich auch an Malfoy, er schien wie ich Schmerzen zu haben und wir würden nicht in unseren Betten liegen oder?_

Angst überwucherte ihn wie eine Krankheit, was war hier nur passiert, fragte er sich die ganze Zeit. Er ließ sein Blick schweifen über das Fenster und die Sterne die er sehen konnte. Dann über die alte Steinmauer bis hin zu seinem Nachttisch, er sah so aus wie immer, ziemlich alt und belegt mit Krimskrams, wie alte Taschentücher, Bonbonfolie, einen alten aufziehbaren Wecker und einem Bild von sich und seiner Familie. Er nahm es unsicher in die Hand, es war das Bild das vor den alten Pyramiden gemacht wurde als sie diese Reise gewonnen hatten. Doch auch hier stimmte was nicht, irgendwas fehlte. Vorsichtig tastete er zu der Öllampe über sein Bett und machte sie an, dämmriges Licht ergoss sich in den alten und ihm so vertrauten Raum. Er untersuchte das Bild genauer und fand den Fehler schnell. Ginny fehlte!

_Wie kann das sein, sie war damals auf jeden fall dabei! Soviel ich weiß, hat sie das Bild auch bei sich am Bett stehen..._

Alles im allem war viel an diesem Bild anders, zwar nur Kleinigkeiten, die wahrscheinlich niemand auffallen würde, aber er wusste es genau. Seine Mutter hatte nicht die üblichen Klamotten an, sondern eher bessere Sachen und sein Bruder Bill hatte keinen Ohrring und Percy war kein Schulsprecher.

_Etwas ist hier gewaltig falsch! _

Zögernd hielt er Harry das Bild hin.

„Fällt dir was auf?"

„Ginny fehlt" rief Harry und zog scharf die Luft ein.

Mit schwerem Herzen klärte Ron seinen Freund über die anderen Fehler auf dem Bild auf. Milchigweiße Schauer legten sich in regelmäßigen Abständen über ihn, er fühlte sich krank, ausgehüllt, wie ein kranker Baum, der langsam den Halt in der Erde verlor.

Jetzt guckten sich Harry und er um, um andere Anzeichen für das was hier vorging zu finden.

_Oh mein Gott, wieso hab ich das nicht schon vorher gesehen? _schoss es Ron durch den Kopf. Sie stellten erschrocken fest das es hier nur vier Betten gab, wobei eines nicht besetzt war. Das leise Schnarchen aus dem einen verriet ihnen, dass wohl Neville darin schlief.

„Scheiße! Was ist hier bloß los? Ich versteh das nicht..." sagte Ron und konnte die Angst, die mit seinen Worten seinen Mund verließen nicht unterdrücken.

Jetzt begann er fast schon panisch in seinen Sachen die streckenweise noch im Koffer lagen zu durchwühlen, auf der Suche nach eigenartigen oder nicht vorhandenen Dingen. Er stellte fest, dass seine Sachen nicht mehr wirklich die gleichen waren, immer noch sein Geschmack, aber dafür ein wenig besser von der Qualität her und nicht alle waren alt und schon seit Jahrzehnten in seiner Familie, wie zum Beispiel sein kariertes Hemd, was Charly schon in Hogwarts hatte. _Na wenigstens etwas positives, ich hasse dieses Hemd!_ Auch seine Bücher schienen eine Spur besser, neuerer zu sein. Sogar sein Besen war besser. _Wow... cool!_ Nach längerer Zeit fiel ihm auch auf, dass seine Haare anders bzw. kürzer waren.

Er blickte in die angsterfüllten Augen von Harry, der zu unentschlossen schien um irgendwas zu machen und auf einmal traf es wie ein Schlag. _Das war es, das war anders! _Sein Körper versteifte sich und sein Herz rutschte mit einem Mal in seine Hose, eiskaltes Sodawasser erschüttete sich in seinen Magen und gefror kurze Zeit seinen Atem. Harry bemerkte es natürlich, es musste zum Brüllen aussehen.

„Was? Was ist mit dir? Was schaust du mich so komisch an? Ron! Jetzt sag doch was!"

„Deine Narbe... sie ist...", schweres Schlucken, „sie ist weg!"

Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ist es jetzt gut oder schlecht das sie nicht mehr da war? Was war dann mit du-weißt-wem?

„WAS?" Harry sprang auf, sprintete ins Badezimmer und kam nach kurzer Zeit noch bleicher als zuvor wieder.

„Du hast recht," krächzte Harry, „weg... einfach weg." Er atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Man sah ihm förmlich an, wie er sich die Fragen stellte die Ron auch alle schon durchgegangen war.

„Was ist bloß mit den anderen passiert?" fragte Ron vorsichtig und durchbrach die unangenehme Stille, die die beiden Schüler in ihr eigenes Universum zu hüllen schien.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube wir müssen bis Morgen warten, bis wir das heraus finden, da wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

Ron nickte leicht.

_Was ist wenn sie tot sind oder gerade sterben, weil wir ihnen nicht helfen können? Vielleicht sind sie ja noch in dem Schrank oder ganz woanders sind? Nein Ron, so darfst du nicht denken, du vergiftest dich ja selber! _Das war eindeutig die Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihn warnte, trotzdem blieb ein leichter und ekeliger Nachgeschmack der Unsicherheit, er konnte es nicht ertragen, er fühlte sich unsicher und hilflos.

Langsam stiegen sie wieder in ihre Betten, Ron versuchte alle seinen schlechten Gedanken durch etwas Gutes zu ersetzen.

_Eis...hmm... Vanille mit Erdebeeren. Nein, dass ist zu wenig. Sein 10. Geburtstag! Der Besuch bei den Chudley Cannons! Was ist wenn noch mehr aus seiner Familie fehlen? Die Quidditsh-Weltmeisterschaft! Auf seinem Besen fliegen! Wo waren sie hier nur gelandet und was ist mit Dean und Seamus passiert? Den Quidditsh-Pokal der Schule in seinen Händen! Der Hogwarts-Pokal! Snape beklauen! Ginny, seine Ginny!_

Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht mehr kontrollieren, also packte er sie ein. In Eis und Schokolade und verschluckte sie, versteckte sie in seinen Magen. Er merkte, dass es nicht lange helfen würde, also musste er sich beeilen mit dem Einschlafen und ganz langsam merkte wie der willkommene Schlaf sich über ihn legte und seine Gedanken mit auf eine aufregende Reise in die Welt der Träume nahm.

Neville schnarchte, Harry träumte und irgendwo gellte ein leiser Schrei durch die Nacht.


	4. Besessen

Endlich ein neues Kapitel und wer noch nicht hier gereviewt hat, sollte es ab diesem Kapitel tun, es mir wirklich gut gelungen! Das sagt auh meine Beta: 'trommelwirbel''tada' Diamind of Ocean! Hiermit empfehle ich sie weiter, sie ist wirklich gut! Danke, dass du das alles für mich machst... 'knuddeldrück' (hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich hier meine Sternchen vermisse 'heul')

Also in diesem Kapitel fängt es richtig an... und es ist länger! So wie ich es versprochen habe! Es hat halt so lang gedauert, weil Diamond so lange kein Netz hatte, aber ich hoffe für dieses Kapitel hat es sich gelohnt zu warten. 'hoff'

So und jetzt viel Spass und vergesst nicht zu reviewen!

* * *

Kapitel IV - Besessen

Hermine schlug langsam ihre Augen auf. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, rebellierte.

_Was war passiert?_ Leise schlichen sich die Gedanken dieses Vorfalls wieder in ihren schmerzenden Geist.

_Scheiße! Was war das? Oh mein Gott, was WAR das? Ob ich wohl was in dem Buch Hogwarts –A History etwas über dieses Ungetüm von Schrank finde? Hoffentlich, das kann ja wohl nicht normal gewesen sein..._

Sie fasste sich langsam an ihren Kopf, was schwerer war, als sie dachte. Ihre Knochen schienen ihr noch nicht richtig gehorchen zu wollen. Außerdem hatte sie Angst davor, eine große, silbrigkalte Stange oder Rohr vorzufinden. Aber da war nichts, keine Stange zumindest, sondern nur halblanges glattes Haar.

_Puh... noch mal Glück gehabt, ich bin also nicht tot, aber bei diesen Kopfschmerzen hätte ich das auch nicht gedacht. Aber... Moment mal... das sind aber nicht meine Haare! Wo sind meine Haare!_

Langsam überrollte sie eine markerschütternde Panik, das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf wurde lauter.

Auf einmal hörte sie eine schnarrende Stimme „Scheiße, was war das?" sagen. _Oh nein, nicht auch noch der! Was hat der denn hier zu suchen? Wenn er hier ist, sind die anderen Beiden vielleicht auch nicht weit. Wo bin ich? Vielleicht doch nicht mein Schlafsaal, wie ich gedacht habe._

„Was machst du denn hier, Malfoy?", fauchte Hermine, die langsam sichtlich ihre Nerven verlor.

_Hmm, meine Stimme hört sich aber auch sehr komisch an... Irgendwie heiser und tief...Was ist bloß los? _Die Panik kam wieder, aber nicht mehr so laut, da sich ja doch etwas Bekanntes mit ihr hier aufhielt.

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber ihr Körper wollte nicht so recht gehorchen. Sie stemmte ihre linke Hand neben ihrer Hüfte ins Bett und versuchte sich hoch zu drücken, aber die andere Hand wollte nicht so wie sie.

„Irgendwas ist hier faul und was suchst du in meinem Bett?", schnaubte Malfoy direkt neben ihrem Ohr.

„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt, du Schlaumeier! Und was heißt hier eigentlich ,dein Bett´? Und rück mir nicht so nah auf die Pelle, sonst schreie ich!"

„Och, ich bin es gewohnt, wenn Frauen neben mir schreien, glaub mir! Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dich würde ich nicht noch nicht mal anfassen, wenn mein Leben davon abhinge!"

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie die Frauen schreiend neben dir aufwachen. Sie denken, sie seien aus ihrem Albtraum nicht mehr erwacht! Und jetzt rück mir endlich von der Haut! Das ist widerlich! DU bist widerlich!" _Also irgendwie hören Malfoy und ich uns gleich an, dieser Bastard! Ich hasse ihn!_

„Nenn mich nicht so, du mickriges Schlammblut!", rief Malfoy, immer noch sehr nah an ihrem Ohr „Ich bin kein Bastard! Ich komme aus einer sehr guten Familie, was man von dir nicht behaupten kann."

_Hab ich das gerade laut gesagt, ohne es zu wissen? Ich habe mal gelesen, dass es durch gewaltige Stresssituationen passieren kann, dass Menschen die Kontrolle über ihr Sprechvermögen verlieren können_.

„Hör auf mich mit diesem Kram voll zu sülzen, wen interessiert's. Du hast es laut gesagt. Und jetzt verschwinde endlich aus meinem Bett, sonst werde ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen!"

_Oh mein Gott, oh mein GOTT!_

Die laute Panik war wieder da! Das konnte nicht möglich sein, sie war sich sicher, diesmal nur zu denken und er hatte es trotzdem gehört. Sie versuchte von neuem wieder aufzustehen, doch auch diesmal konnte sie nur ihren linken Arm bewegen.

„Hey, hey, was machst du da mit mir?", stöhnte Malfoy mit ein wenig Furcht in der Stimme. „Warum reißt du so an mir rum?"

_Was ist wenn... wenn..._

Sie hob ihre linke Hand und hielt sie sich nah vors Gesicht, um etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Sie war schlank und groß und hatte helle Haut und es war definitiv nicht ihre.

Ein schriller Schrei kam aus ihrer Kehle und diesmal war sie sicher, dass es nicht ihre Stimme, sondern die von Malfoy war. Sie schrie lauter und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass auch Malfoy schrie.

Sie versuchte nun mit voller Kraft aus dem Bett zu steigen, dabei merkte sie, dass auch Malfoy das versuchte, nur auf der anderen Seite des Bettes.

„Okay, okay... so geht das nicht", sagte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme „Entweder deine oder meine Seite..."

„Was heißt hier deine Seite? Das ist mein Körper! Meiner! MEINER! Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Verschwinde, sofort, ich befehle es dir. Du hast kein Recht hier... hier drin zu sein. Das ist einfach zu viel... das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Hermine wusste nicht genau, ob er das nun gedacht oder gesagt hatte, aber ihr Instinkt tippte auf Ersteres.

„Nun mach mal halblang, ja? Das ist NICHT meine Schuld, es war nichts Anderes da, als dieser Schrank. Woher sollten wir das wissen? Und hättest du nicht so einen Krach gemacht, wären wir nicht in diesen Schrank gestiegen!", schrie sie zu ihrer Verteidigung.

_Du verblödeter, snobistischer Schnösel!_

„Hey, das habe ich gehört!"

„Gut, wir steigen auf deiner Seite aus, los beweg dich!"

Doch das war einfacher gesagt, als getan. Hermine fand schnell heraus, dass sie die linke Hälfte des Körpers beanspruchen konnte und er die rechte Seite. Malfoy hatte es ziemlich eilig, aus dem Bett zu kommen, aber Hermine hatte ihre Schwierigkeiten mit dieser neuen Situation oder besser gesagt Körper. Es war, als wenn sie ein Anzug trug, der ihr an allen Ecken und Enden im Weg stehen würde.

Er schwang schon sein rechtes Bein aus dem Bett, während sie noch mit „ihrem" und der Decke zu kämpfen hatte. Sofort zischte heißer Schmerz von der Körpermitte aus über „ihren" ganzen Körper. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ihre Hand glitt reflexartig zu dem reißenden Schmerz, ehe sie begriff, wo der eigentlich herkam. Doch zu spät. Schon lag ihre Hand schützend zwischen Malfoys Beinen.

_Oh mein Gott, was tue ich da? Das ich so was mal zwischen meinen Beinen fühle, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ist ja widerlich und so... so groß! Wow, was für ein Gefühl, dass ist echt... komisch._

„Würdest du das bitte sofort loslassen!", schrie Malfoy, aber sie konnte nicht, zu groß war ihre Neugier. Sie befühlte langsam der Länge nach das Glied und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Wäre die Situation anders gewesen, hätte sie hier und jetzt auf dem Boden gelegen und sich vor Lachen gekrümmt.

„Lass endlich los!", brüllte Malfoy nun etwas lauter und schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Entschuldige, aber es war einfach zu verführerisch", lächelte Hermine.

„Stell dir vor, ich würde das bei dir machen? Wie würde dir das gefallen, hä?"

Sie schüttelte sich bei dieser Vorstellung, dass Malfoy sie überhaupt anfassen würde.

„Okay, okay, du hast Recht." Sie spürte wie sie langsam rot wurde. „Und jetzt steig etwas langsamer aus dem Bett, ich komme so schnell nicht hinterher. Dein Körper ist echt ätzend!"

„Hey! Aber gerade noch befummeln, das geht oder was?"

„Das war aus rein wissenschaftlichen Gründen. Ich war schließlich noch nie in einem Körper eines Mannes."

„Ich wette, du hast vorher noch nie so was in der Hand gehabt, geschweige denn überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen oder irre ich mich da?"

„Ja, das stimmt und ich bin stolz drauf. Ich will auf den Richtigen warten, aber wieso erzähl ich dir das überhaupt? Dich hat das nicht zu interessieren, du schleimige Kröte. Du hattest dieses Ding wahrscheinlich öfters in der Hand als nötig!"

„Nenn mich nicht so, du Schlammblut, oder..."

„Oder was? Willst du mich dann verhexen oder sogar schlagen? Sehr schlau von dir."

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht so reizen... Das werde ich dir alles heimzahlen, wenn du hier wieder ausgezogen bist!"

„Schon mal darüber nach gedacht, dass wir vielleicht immer so leben müssen? Oder zerbrichst du dir nur den Kopf darüber, wie du dich an mir rächen kannst, du kurzsichtiger Idiot!"

„Bevor ich immer so leben müsste, würde ich mich eigenhändig umbringen. Dein besserwisserisches Getue den ganzen Tag zu ertragen schaffen ja noch nicht mal Potter und Wiesel. Keiner würde das aushalten."

„Wenigstens habe ich echte Freunde, du hast nur einen Haufen Kuhmist. Ich wette, du musst dir deine Freundschaft erkaufen. Dein Gerede hält doch sonst niemand freiwillig aus. Noch nicht mal deine Mutter liebt dich." Hermine war so in Rage, sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

„Wen interessiert schon Liebe? Wegen Liebe machen sich Leute zum Affen und Andere sterben deswegen, wegen so etwas! Nur wegen so einem kleinen Wort. Ich bin froh, nicht von ihr gesteuert zu werden. Ich kann nämlich behaupten, dass ich frei bin. Ich bin frei in meinem Geist und kann machen, was ich will und jetzt beweg dich endlich!"

Hermine war ein wenig erstaunt, nicht überrascht, aber erstaunt. So ein Gespräch mit Malfoy zu führen war etwas neu für sie. Es waren zwar noch die üblichen Beleidigungen dabei, aber... Es war mehr... es war ehrlicher, als alles Andere, was sie jemals aus seinem Mund gehört hat.

_Nur wegen so einem kleinen Wort._ Sie konnte nicht lange darüber nachdenken, schließlich musste sie sich aus diesem Bett kämpfen. _Ich bin frei im Geist._

Nach einiger Zeit saß der schlanke Körper des Jungen an der Bettkante, mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden, mit beiden Händen auf dem Bett aufgestützt und leichtem milchigem Schweiß auf der nackten drahtigen Brust.

„Was jetzt?", schnarrte Malfoy in seinem üblichen überheblichen Ton.

„Wie wär´s wenn wir erst mal aufstehen und versuchen, zu dem großen Spiegel zu kommen. Was für ein Glück, dass du alleine hier in diesem Raum wohnst. Ich denke mal ein Geschenk von deinem Daddy?"

„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, Miststück! Also zuerst einmal aufstehen."

Gesagt, getan. Sie standen etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und sich an den Pfosten festhaltend auf dem kalten Steinboden, aber sie standen.

„Mein Fuß zuerst, nur ein Schritt", befahl Malfoy.

Er tat den ersten Schritt, sie folgte ihm vorsichtig und ungelenk, aber es klappte. Leichter Schmerz zog sich das Bein hoch, als wäre es längere Zeit eingeschlafen gewesen.

_Ich komme mir so bescheuert vor, oh man, Gott sei dank gibt es hier keine Kamera. Das wäre doch etwas fürs Fernsehen. Ich glaube, ich bin tot, ja genau, ich bin gestorben. In Wahrheit liege ich in diesem Schrank, blutüberströmt und habe eine Stange in meinem Hinterkopf und das hier ist die Hölle! Aber womit habe ich das verdient? Und wo ist das ganze Feuer und die Teufel, die um mich herumtanzen? Vielleicht kommen die ja noch... Aber das kann bei weitem nicht so schlimm sein, wie das hier. Ob mich Malfoy wohl jetzt auch hören kann?_

Ein weiterer vorsichtiger Schritt gen Spiegel, sie hielt kurz inne.

„Was denn? Bist du sogar zu doof, um zu gehen?", knurrte Malfoy.

„Hast du gerade meine Gedanken gehört?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig und überging seinen Kommentar einfach.

„Nein, ich habe nichts gehört und jetzt weiter im Schritt."

„Das ist komisch... Wieso hast du mich vorhin gehört? Ich habe es nicht laut gesagt und dich habe ich auch ‚denken' gehört, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber wieso hast du mich jetzt nicht gehört?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern tat noch einen Schritt vorwärts. Sie hinkte hinterher, aber der Schmerz ließ nicht nach, sondern verstärkte sich noch. Kleine Nadelstiche, die sich brennend in die Muskeln bohrten. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein.

Nach kurzer Zeit war der Weg zwischen Bett und Spiegel erfolgreich zurückgelegt. Jetzt standen beide fassungslos staunend davor und betrachteten sich. Diesen Körper. Diesen einen Körper, wie er da stand und auch sie erstaunt betrachtete, nur in Boxershorts und mit Gänsehaut bedeckt. Hermine war zum Weinen und zum Lachen zumute, war aber zu überrascht und zu erstaunt, um sich entscheiden zu können, was ihr wohl jetzt besser helfen würde.

Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über die Brust. Sie war kalt und ohne Haare. Sie rieb sich den Bauch und spürte diese langgliedrigen schlanken Finger, die nicht ihre und doch ihre waren, wie sie von der einen, ihrer Seite, zu der anderen, seiner Seite, wanderten. Doch bei seiner Seite merkte sie es nicht mehr so deutlich, als wäre sie mit dickem schwerem Stoff umhüllt, der nur wenig Gefühl durchließ. Sie erschauderte oder war er es?

_Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott... Oh scheiße, scheiße! Was machen wir denn jetzt?_

„Scheiße! Oh nein... nein.. das darf nicht sein...", stöhnte Malfoy. Hermine blickte auf die Lippen, während er nervös durch sein Haar strich. „Das darf nicht sein... Wieso ich? Wieso denn nicht jemand Anderes...?", fragte sich Malfoy wieder, aber in Gedanken, denn die Lippen bewegten sich nicht.

„Was machen wir denn nun? Was sollen wir bloß tun?", wisperte Hermine unsicher, meinte damit aber mehr sich als ihn.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, denn wie du dir gut vorstellen kannst, habe ich noch nie in so einer Situation gesteckt" war die gereizte Antwort von ihm, diesmal aber laut. Lauter als ihr lieb war. „Ich glaube, wir müssen erst mal schlafen gehen. Jetzt können wir einfach nichts tun."

„Wir könnten doch zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und..."

„Und was?", ergriff Malfoy das Wort, „Ihr sagen, es tät uns leid, aber wir sind im gleichen Körper gefangen! Wie stellst du dir das vor, niemand würde uns das glauben!"

„Aber Dumbledore... er glaubt uns bestimmt..."

„Ach ja? Und wie kommst du darauf? Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal wo wir hier gelandet sind. Wer weiß, ob das überhaupt Hogwarts ist?"

„Aber das ist doch dein Zimmer oder nicht?"

„Ja, stimmt, aber es ist Einiges anders hier. Es ist anders eingerichtet und umgestellt und normalerweise schlafe ich nicht allein im Zimmer. Aber auch wenn es Hogwarts sein sollte: Wie willst du Dumbledore so etwas beibringen? Ich habe von so was noch nie zuvor etwas gehört oder gelesen, du etwa?"

„Aber Dumbledore kennt Vieles und hat immer gute Ratschläge..."

„Ach halt doch einfach die Klappe! Ich werde ihm das nicht sagen, auf gar keinen Fall!"

_Du Arschloch! Ich werde es ihm schon irgendwie sagen, egal was du dazu sagst, du... du... Mathelehrer!_

„Meinst du, du könntest etwas mit deinen lächerlichen Beleidigungen bei mir ausrichten? Dann bist du weitaus dümmer als ich dachte!", rief Malfoy.

Bei Hermine fiel der Groschen.

„Ich glaube, wir können gegenseitig unsere Gedanken nur dann hören, wenn derjenige sehr stark fühlt. So werden die Gedanken an den Anderen übertragen", begeisterte sich Hermine, doch der Enthusiasmus hielt nicht lange an „Na toll, dann muss ich mich ganz schön zurückhalten. Das wird schwierig..."

„Scheiße, dass schaffst du doch nie und ich darf mir deine Gefühle reinziehen. Ätzend!", stöhnte Malfoy.

„Niemand kann halt so ein Eisblock wie du sein."

„Ich finde das gut so, wie es ist. Menschen die ihre Gefühle zeigen, können viel leichter eingeschätzt und somit durchschaut werden. Wer legt da schon wert drauf?"

„Ich. Ich denke, es ist gut, wenn man Gefühle zeigt. Sie treiben die Leute in ihren Taten an, geben Kraft und sie befreien."

„So denkt doch nur eine belämmerte Gryffindor!"

„Ach halt doch die Klappe, du Schlange..."

Ruhe. Fragende Augen blickten sich um.

_Wenn das hier wirklich Hogwarts ist, warum bin ich dann in diesem Körper? Warum bin ich nicht ich, sondern er? Was ist mit mir passiert? Okay, jetzt nicht in Panik geraten. Das ist alles bestimmt logisch zu erklären und Angst wird dir da jetzt nicht weiterhelfen. Das hat noch Niemandem geholfen._

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch. Schon besser.

„Lass uns doch lieber erst einmal hinsetzen. Auch wenn wir hier herumstehen, wird sich an dieser Situation nichts ändern", sagte Malfoy sachlich und wandte sich zum Bett. Hermine hielt dies für eine gute Idee und sie gingen vorsichtig wieder zum Bett. Es war einfacher. Ihre Schmerzen ließen nach und so langsam fanden sie einen recht guten Rhythmus. Es sah zwar immer noch, als wäre der Körper eine lächerliche Imitation von dem Glöckner von Notre Dame, aber es reichte, um gut und rasch zum Bett zu kommen. Sie setzten sich. Nach einer langen Zeit, Hermine kam es vor wie Stunden, durchbrach Malfoy die unangenehme Stille, die den Raum in Watte packte.

„Hör zu, Granger: Wir sind beide in dieser beschissenen Situation und vielleicht auf uns allein gestellt. Wir wissen schließlich nicht, was mit den beiden Anderen passiert ist. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns einfach hinlegen und versuchen zu schlafen, schließlich brauchen wir eine Menge Kraft, wenn wir die nächste Zeit so leben müssen. Da wir keine Ahnung haben, was morgen auf uns zukommt, sollten wir uns jetzt nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Es würde uns nichts nützen."

„Schön, dass du auch mal gute Vorschläge hast. Ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich ganz gerädert von diesem Albtraum. Gleich morgen werde ich in die Bibliothek gehen und Nachforschungen über diesen Schrank anstellen und was er mit uns angestellt hat. Aber erst werde ich Ron und Harry suchen gehen. Hoffentlich ist ihnen nichts passiert? Vielleicht müssen sie sich ja auch einen Körper teilen?"

„Ja... Hoffentlich...", schnaubte Malfoy zynisch.

Der Körper legte sich der Länge nach hin, deckte sich zu und besah die Decke des dunklen Himmelbettes. Aber keiner der beiden Geister dachte wirklich ans Schlafen.

_Was passiert, wenn ich träume? Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle halten, wenn ich träume und wenn er wach ist, dann bekommt er das doch bestimmt mit. Das wäre furchtbar! Was ist, wenn ich von ihm träume? Das wäre oberpeinlich! Oder noch schlimmer: Unsere Träume verbinden sich und wir träumen gemeinsam oder ich träume seinen Traum und er meinen... Oder ich träume nur seine Träume, schließlich ist das sein Körper. Wovon träumt ein Malfoy wohl?_

Mit wirren Gedanken und schmerzenden Kopf glitt sie langsam in den willkommenen und doch gefürchteten Schlaf. Doch merkte sie nicht mehr, dass dafür der andere Geist mit einem leichten Lächeln weiterhin wach blieb...

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen? Dann schreibt mir... bitte jetzt... ein Review... büdde...

Noch mal ein fettes Danke an meine letzten Reviewer Diamond of Ocean,Ina Pichler ('bussi')und Narzissa (tut mir leid, dass das letzte so mickrig war, aber ich hoffe ich konnte es hiermit entschädigen! Versuche auch etwas schneller zu posten, kann es aber nicht versprechen. Kann mich momentan nicht so an meiner Geschichte austoben, wie ich es eigentlich wollte... danke noch mal... 'Gummibärchen deiner Wahl schenk'


	5. Anders

Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier ist ein Neues, frisch gebetat von Diamond of Ocean! Danke Kleines!

Bitte schickt mir ein paar nette Reviews, ok sie müssen nicht 'nett' sein, aber vielleicht einfach mal ein Review, dass wäre echt nett... 'g' Ich bin mir nämlich immer sehr unsicher, wie diese Geschichte im Allgemeinen so ankommt... also schreibt mir eine...

Hier schon mal ein dickes DANKE an meine bisherigen Reviewer! 'knutscha'

* * *

Kapitel V - Anders

Leichtes Rot, Rosa und Orange kündigten den Morgen an und fielen schüchtern in die Fenster des großen runden Schlafsaals von den Gryffindor Jungen der 6. Klasse. Harry saß auf seinem Bett, die Arme um seine angewinkelten Beine geschlungen und sein Kinn auf den knubbeligen Knien ruhend. Gedanken wirbelten nun schon seit Stunden in seinem Kopf und ließen ihn die Nacht schlecht schlafen. Er war früh erwacht und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang. Während er wartete, entdeckte er ein Foto mit silbernen Rahmen auf dem Nachtisch, welches seine Mutter zeigte, allein, ohne seinen Vater. Sie lächelte ihr für ihn unbeschreibliches Lächeln und winkte ihm vergnügt zu, während sie auf einer vollen Blumenwiese umhertollte. _Allein._ Er betrachtete es immer wieder. Sie war hier anders, als auf seinen üblichen Fotografien, sie war... er konnte es schlecht beschreiben, eben anders. _Allein._ Auch Ron schien schlecht zu schlafen. Er warf sich in seinem Bett hin und her und rief des Öfteren nach Ginny.

_Hier ist etwas gewaltig schief gelaufen, ich spüre es... Aber was ist es? Hoffentlich geht es Hermine gut. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr auch etwas passiert ist... Und was ist mit Ginny? Oh man... und warum habe ich nur ein Bild von meiner Mutter auf dem Nachtisch? Was ist mit meinem Vater? Oh man, oh man... Was soll ich bloß machen? Hoffentlich geht es allen gut... Hoffentlich._

Harry hatte sich die ganze Nacht solche oder ähnliche Gedanken gemacht, aber wenn man eine lange Zeit nachdenkt, passiert es oft, dass man nicht mehr genau weiß, über was man alles nachgedacht hat, geschweige denn, zu irgendeinem Ergebnis kommt. Auch die Sache mit Malfoy wurde auf einen unbestimmten Zeitpunkt vertagt. Er hatte dafür einfach keine Zeit; es war nicht wichtig genug, zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht. So fühlte sich Harry nun, als wenn er die ganze Nacht gelaufen wäre: Einfach nur total erledigt. Sein Körper und sein Geist waren taub und das schleichende Unbehagen lauerte in den Ecken seines Kopfes, um ihn zu überfallen.

Sein Körper stand widerstrebend auf und schleppte sich ins Bad. Das heiße Wasser der Dusche übergoss ihn und wusch nicht nur seinen kalten Schweiß den Abguss hinunter, sondern auch für kurze Zeit seine Angst vor der kommenden Realität. Als er ins Zimmer kam war auch Ron schon auf den Beinen und sah einfach nur grauenvoll aus. Weiß und irgendwie wächsern, so als wäre er krank. Er machte sich sofort Sorgen um seinen besten Freund.

_Hoffentlich klärt sich alles gleich auf. Hoffentlich..._

Auch Neville quälte sich langsam aus seinem Bett nuschelte so etwas wie „Guten Morgen" und verschwand schlurfend ins Bad. An ihn hatte sich nichts geändert. Er sah immer noch aus wie Neville Longbottom: Relativ klein, untersetzt und blass. Dieser tollpatschige Touch, den er schon immer hatte.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und wühlte nach frischen Sachen. Auch hier gab es Veränderungen. Seine Klamotten waren nicht abgetragen und ein paar Nummern zu groß, sondern ganz normale Hosen und Shirts, sogar ziemlich neu. Er hatte „nur" einen Nimbus 2000, aber sein Spickoskop war nicht mehr da, welches er damals von Ron geschenkt bekommen hatte. Auch sein kleines Fotoalbum und die Karte der Rumtreiber waren verschwunden, aber der Unsichtbarkeitsmantel war immer noch vorhanden. Sein Buch über die Bekämpfung der dunklen Künste, welches er von Lupin und Sirius letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, hatte sich auch verdünnisiert. Auf mehr konnte und wollte er jetzt nicht achten. Das musste er auf später verschieben; es würde ihn den ganzen Tag nicht loslassen und er musste jetzt erst einmal aufstehen.

Er zog schnell ein paar Sachen aus der Schublade, warf sie sich über und gesellte sich dann zu Ron aufs Bett, der immer noch müde aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Ron, du musst dich anziehen. Wir müssen Hermine suchen und dann zum Frühstück. Das wird sich alles wieder aufklären Hermine hat bestimmt schon eine gute Erklärung für das Alles hier. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Ja... vielleicht." Langsam zog sich Ron an und ging anschließend ins Bad. Auch Neville zog sich schnell seine Sachen an und war auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Er sah anders aus. Er war nicht so pummelig, wie Harry ihn kannte; er war sogar recht schlank, obwohl die Ansätze zu Babyspeck noch da waren. Doch gesund sah er nicht aus. Harry überlegte noch kurz, ob sich Neville irgendwie anders verhielt, denn er war etwas kühl und abweisend oder hatte er einfach nur einen schlechten Tag?

_Hoffentlich..._

Ron war schnell fertig und die Beiden stürmten schon fast aus dem Raum, um unten nach Hermine zu schauen. Normalerweise wartete sie schon, mit einem Haufen Büchern beladen und augenrollend, auf sie, weil sie mal wieder spät dran waren. Keine Hermine. Sie war nicht da, aber es war anscheinend schon recht spät und der Raum schon fast leer. Auch hier gab es Veränderungen. Viele der Schüler hatten sich verändert. Sie hatten andere Frisuren oder auch andere Klamotten oder sahen einfach anders aus, aber meist war es nur der Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Das gewisse Glitzern fehlte, das besondere Etwas. Es war das Glitzern, welches nur Hogwarts in die Augen der Schüler zaubern konnte, da war sich Harry sicher. Er hatte es sooft gesehen und selber immer wieder gespürt. Es war die ganz eigene Magie der Schule, die sich beruhigend, aber auch belebend auf die Menschen legt und sie irgendwie strahlen lässt. Sogar die Schlangen hatten leuchtende Augen, wenn sie hier in Hogwarts umherschlichen und den Anderen das Leben schwer machten.

Harrys Angst breitete sich langsam wieder aus. Zuerst an den Füßen, die sich wieder kalt und taub anfühlten, dann schlängelte sie sich seine Beine hoch. Quälend langsam stiegen seine Gedanken der Nacht wieder an ihm hoch und drohten ihn zu umhüllen und nicht mehr loszulassen. Es wurde immer später und Hermine ließ sich nicht blicken. Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich mehr und mehr.

„Harry?", fragte Ron krächzend. Sein Gesicht zeigte wieder den kranken Schimmer und den Blick, wenn er fragte, was sie denn jetzt machen sollten.

„Sie ist vielleicht schon runter gegangen. Vielleicht ist sie schon in der Bücherei oder beim Frühstück. Sie steht doch immer so früh auf", versuchte Harry Ron und auch sich davon zu überzeugen.

Sie sahen sich kurz und hoffnungsvoll in die Augen und liefen schnell aus dem Portraitloch, runter zur großen Halle. Als sie sie betraten, bot sich ihnen ein merkwürdiger Anblick.

Die vier Haustische und der Lehrertisch waren so wie immer in dem großen Raum verteilt, aber bei weitem nicht so gut besetzt wie immer. Vor allem an den Gryffindor- und Hufflepufftischen waren die größten Lücken und der Slytherintisch war so gut wie voll. Aber auch hier gab es nicht so viele, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Ron und Harry starrten ungläubig in den großen Raum hinein und bekamen den Mund nicht mehr zu. Der Lehrertisch war auch anders besetzt Dumbledores Platz war leer und rechts von ihm war nicht Professor McGonagall, sondern Professor Snape. Genau genommen war Professor McGonagall gar nicht zu sehen, aber dafür Mad Eye Moody, der mürrisch neben Flitwick saß und seinen Speck aß.

Aber eines war sicher: Auch Hermine war nicht hier. Sie setzten sich ans Ende des Tisches, wo sie allein über alles noch einmal reden konnten.

„Sie ist nicht hier, Harry. Wo kann sie denn sein? Vielleicht... vielleicht... ist sie..."

„Sprich das ja nicht aus!", rief Harry entrüstet, „Sie ist nicht tot!"

„Aber wo ist sie dann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie ist nicht tot, haben wir uns da verstanden! Sie wird bestimmt gleich kommen, glaub mir."

_Hoffentlich..._

„Ist ja schon in Ordnung, Kumpel. Hmm..." kurzes Umschauen „es fehlen ganz schön viele."

„Ja... die Creevey Brüder zum Beispiel und Parvati sitzt drüben bei den Ravenclaws. Dafür sitzt bei Lavender ein Mädchen, welches ich nicht kenne, du etwa?"

„Nein, die kenne ich auch nicht... Auch Katie Bell fehlt."

Sie ließen ihre Augen weiter über die anderen Tische wandern.

„Justin Flinch-Fletley und Susan Bones fehlen auch", merkte Harry an.

„Aber Loney Lovegood ist da und ein paar Plätze weiter sitzt auch Cho Chang und... sieh mal, da sitzt Cedric Diggory genau neben ihr!", staunte Ron.

_Er lebt! Er lebt wirklich!_

Das erste Mal seit Stunden war Harry fröhlich zumute. Weggewischt waren die Gedanken um Hermine und seine Mutter, die ihm von seinem Nachtisch aus munter zuwinkte. Der, den er hatte sterben sehen, immer und immer wieder, saß da und turtelte mit Cho. Etwas Wunderbareres konnte es gar nicht geben. Das erste Lächeln des Tages huschte über sein Gesicht und es sollte nicht das letzte sein, denn soeben betrat Draco Malfoy die Bühne.

Etwas blass um die Nase stand er im Torbogen und war sichtlich erstaunt. Langsam und hinkend kam er dann rein und steuerte automatisch zum Slytherintisch zu, aber irgendwie wurde er durch etwas gestört. Sein linkes Bein, sein hinkendes Bein, verdrehte sich und er blieb stehen. Harry und Ron beobachteten dieses Spektakel genau, da sie sich immer noch nicht sicher waren, ob es derselbe Malfoy war, mit dem sie in den Schrank gestiegen waren. Er schien von inneren Dämonen befallen zu sein, denn nun redete er sichtlich mit sich selbst und versuchte, mit seiner rechten Hand sein linkes Bein zum Tisch zu bewegen, wobei die linke Hand dem linken Bein zur Hilfe eilte und versuchte den rechten Arm wegzuschubsen.

Ron gluckste und Harry konnte das Schmunzeln nicht verbergen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus. _Was hat der bloß? Idiot! _

Als ob Malfoy es hätte hören können, stand er kurz mit angestrengtem Gesicht da und rührte sich nicht mehr. _Er muss sein Bein wohl um Erlaubnis fragen._ Harry lachte. Es war ein müdes, leises Lachen, aber es war ein Lachen und es tat gut. Ein glühendes Gefühl brach aus und trieb ihn noch mehr zum Lachen an.

Langsam hinkte der Slytherin zu ihnen herüber, machte dicht hinter ihnen Halt.

„Treffen wir uns in der Pause in der Bibliothek? Ich denke, wir haben viel zu besprechen... und hör gefälligst auf zu lachen, Potter, sonst breche ich dir alle Knochen im Leib." Kurze Pause. „Nein, das wirst du nicht tun!" Malfoy verdrehte die Augen.

_Was war das? Hat der einen Sockenschuss? Er ist verrückt, er muss es sein. Er hatte sogar die Stimme eines Verrückten. So hoch und schrill... Aber wenn er es ist, bin ich es vielleicht auch... Vielleicht sehe nur ich die Lücken hier an den Tischen! Aber Ron sieht sie auch... Aber vielleicht ist Ron auch eine Einbildung von mir? __Ach, mach dich nicht lächerlich, _das war eindeutig die Stimme seines Paten, _du bist nicht verrückt und Ron sitzt wirklich da. Seit wann kommst du denn auf solche Gedanken? _

„Hey Malfoy, weißt du, wo Hermine abgeblieben ist? Wir haben sie nicht gefunden...", fragte Ron besorgt, der den Kommentar von Malfoy nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

„Keine Angst, Wiesel. Ich weiß genau, wo sie ist, aber das gleich in der Bibliothek."

Er hinkte wieder davon. Es sah aus, als ob er eine alte Kriegsverletzung hätte und setzte sich mit gequältem Gesicht neben Crabbe und Goyle.

Snape kam bei ihnen vorbei, um ihnen ihre neuen Stundenpläne auszuhändigen. Er war miesgelaunt wie immer und sah auch wie immer aus. Schwarzer Umhang, schwarzes langes und fettiges Haar und eine krumme große Nase.

„Ähm... Professor", sagte Harry zaghaft, „darf ich fragen, wo Professor Dumbledore ist?"

„Das hat sie nicht zu interessieren, Potter!", schnauzte Snape.

Erleichterung. Pure Erleichterung. _Ihn gibt es also noch, Merlin sei dank!_

„Und wann kommt er zurück?", fragte Harry noch schnell hinterher.

„Auch das hat sie nicht zu interessieren!" keifte Snape.

Er hörte Ron neben sich stöhnen.

„Schau dir nur unsern Stundenplan an", meinte Ron knapp. Er riskierte einen Blick.

_Muggelkunde? Ich habe Muggelkunde? Was soll ich denn damit? Oh man... _

Sonst war alles normal, Verwandlung, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Zauberkunst, VgddK und leider Gottes auch Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei. Es waren nur wenig Fächer, aber umso mehr Stunden in der Woche, also quasi fast jeden Tag Zaubertränke, außer Freitags. Als erstes hatten sie Verwandlung. Er war gespannt, welcher Lehrer dieses Fach wohl unterrichtete. Er sah kurz zu Rons Stundenplan rüber: Er hatte die gleichen Fächer.

„Fast jeden Tag Zaubertränke... Alter, wir sind in der Hölle, bestimmt. Zweifellos hat uns eine dunkle Kreatur aus dem Schrank gezerrt und uns in die Hölle gesteckt oder so", ächzte Ron.

„Vielleicht ist ja der Zaubertrankunterricht hier anders!", versuchte Harry Ron zu ermutigen, aber selber daran (zu) glauben war schwer. Es würde ihm bestimmt einen Schock versetzen, wenn der Unterricht von Snape besser wäre. Eine weitere Konstante, die zerstört würde

_Snape und nett? _Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er das gruselig oder amüsant fand und ein weiteres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Die große Halle leerte sich. Auch Harry und Ron machten sich auf, um ihren Klassenraum zu erreichen. Auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsraum achteten sie immer darauf, dass, wenn auch dieser woanders als normal liegen sollte, sie jemandem folgen konnten, der wahrscheinlich auch Verwandlung hatte.

Ihnen kamen eine Gruppe Viertklässler aus Gryffindor entgegen, die wahrscheinlich in den Kellern Unterricht bei Snape hatten und ein Mädchen mit schwarzen leicht gelockten Haaren, die ihr zum Kinn reichten, winkte und lachte Harry entgegen. Er drehte sich kurz um, nur um zu überprüfen, ob auch wirklich er gemeint war und lächelte dem Mädchen dann unsicher entgegen, als dies wohl der Fall war. Er kannte sie nicht, er hatte die noch nie gesehen und doch kam sie ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Die Mädchen um sie herum winkten ihm auch zu, zwar anders, als das eine Mädchen, nicht ganz so vertraut, aber dafür hatte Harry jetzt keine Augen, denn die lagen immer noch auf der Unbekannten.

„Kanntest du sie?", fragte Ron etwas zurückhaltend und Harry konnte nur, sprachlos vor Erstaunen, den Kopf schütteln.

Er wurde schon von einigen Leuten hier begrüßt und obwohl sie es alle nicht überschwänglich taten, so, als würde sie ihn nicht näher kennen, grüßte er sie mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zurück. Aber es war etwas völlig Anderes, wenn eine scheinbar total fremde Person ihn deutlich fröhlicher und freundlicher begrüßte, als Menschen, die ihn länger kannten. Es war verwirrend. Er wusste ja, dass zu mindest ER die Anderen nicht wirklich kannte, aber niemand schien wirklich mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Sollte er sich deswegen Sorgen machen oder war es nur ein Hirngespinst?

Am Verwandlungsraum angekommen setzten sie sich weit nach hinten, um nicht weiter aufzufallen und legten vorsichtig ihre Sachen bereit und beobachteten genau, was sich in dem Raum abspielte. Sie hatten zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs Unterricht und der Raum füllte sich nur zur Hälfte. Sie rutschten weiter nach vorne.

Nach kurzer Zeit betrat ein gedrungener älterer Mann mit Halbglatze und weißem Haar den Raum. Er schritt mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit zum Pult. Er hatte eine schwarz-rote Robe an, die auf dem Boden hinter ihm her rauschte und als er sich umdrehte, war das erste, was an ihm auffiel, sein großer Mund und die großen Zähne, die ihm entgegenblitzten, als er die Klasse freundlich begrüßte. Sofort empfand er Sympathie für diesen Mann.

„Hallo Kinder, ich hoffe ihr hattet angenehme Ferien?"

Ron (und er) tauschten schnell ein paar fragende Blicke, bevor sie Ernie McMallian ansahen, der nur ein verächtliches Schnauben auf die Frage äußerte. Das Gesicht des Lehrers verzog sich zu einem bedauernden Ausdruck und blickte traurig zu Ernie.

„Ich kannte Ihren Vater und Ihren Onkel und sie sind für eine gute Sache gestorben. Es tut mir Leid für ihren Verlust. Wir haben Krieg und am meisten trifft es die Angehörigen, die zurückbleiben, die Familien und Freunde. Obwohl es für Sie vielleicht aussichtslos erscheint, ist es das nicht. Der Krieg könnte in den nächsten Monaten oder Jahren schon vorbei sein. Es wird schwer und viele werden vielleicht noch Verluste erleiden, aber wir werden siegen, denn das Gute siegt immer! Sie werden sehen, es wird sich alles zum besseren wenden. Ich weiß, jeder von ihnen hat schon gute Bekannte oder Familienmitglieder verloren, aber das ist kein Grund aufzugeben, sondern ein Grund zu kämpfen!" Unangenehme Stille trat nach dieser Rede ein, doch der Professor ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort.

„Lasst uns den Unterricht nun beginnen. Wir werden dieses Semester mit leichten Wiederholungen (beginnen), schließlich müssen wir uns früh genug auf die UTZ vorbereiten" Leichtes Stöhnen in der Klasse „Ich weiß, sie empfinden es als zu früh, aber die Zauber, die wir dieses Jahr lernen werden, sind nur die Weiterführung der Zauber, die wir schon können (kennen). Also... Freiwillige vor."

Gemurmel. Harry besah seine leeren Pergamente sehr genau, um nicht aufzufallen. Dann seine Federn, dann seinen Zauberstab. Aber das war nicht seiner. _Oh nein, das ist nicht meiner! Was jetzt? _Dieser war nicht ganz so dunkel, wie sein eigener und auch die Form war anders und bei genauem Hinsehen war er auch nicht ganz so lang. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Graue Schleier aus Schweiß und Wärme legten sich auf seinen Kopf und schwammen den Körper hinunter. _Oh nein, hoffentlich kann ich damit auch zaubern. Was, wenn nicht? Wie soll ich mich dann wehren? Könnte ich mir wohl einen neuen kaufen? Scheiße!_

„Mr. Potter? Hören sie mich?"

Harry schaute verwirrt in dunkelbraune Augen, räusperte sich und setzte sich gerade hin. Alle starrten in belustigt an.

„Ähm... ja? Haben sie was gesagt?"

„Allerdings, ich hoffte, sie könnten uns zeigen, wie sie diese kleine Schildkröte in eine Glasschüssel verwandeln. Wenn es geht (möglich) in eine schöne."

„Ähm... ich weiß nicht... Ich glaube, mit meinem Zauberstab stimmt etwas nicht."

„Also ich sehe daran nichts Besonderes. Versuchen sie es einfach und wir werden es feststellen."

Harry schielte kurz zu Ron rüber und beachtete ihn mit einem bösen Blick. _Du hättest mich warnen können. Jetzt habe ich mich zum Gespött gemacht! _Ron zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, als wenn er sagen wollte, dass er es selbst nicht gemerkt hatte. Harry schüttelte säuerlich den Kopf. _Na toll, wenn ich das jetzt nicht schaffe, lachen mich bestimmt alle aus. Was für ein Horror... _

Harry kramte kurz in seinem Gedächtnis herum, räusperte sich noch einmal und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Er strengte sich besonders an, um diese Aufgabe sehr gut zu meistern. Ein wohlbekanntes Prickeln breitete sich schnell in seiner Brust aus, kroch kitzelnd die Schulter hoch und krabbelte sich windend wieder runter zu seiner Zauberhand. Aber nichts passierte. Er versuchte es noch einmal, das Prickeln kam wieder, aber auch ein tumber Kopfschmerz, weit hinten in seinem Kopf, doch es passierte wieder nichts. _Nur noch einmal, einmal... _Die Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker, als er den Zauberstab wieder kreisen ließ und seine Augen sich dicht zusammenzogen. Jetzt fing die Schildkröte an, leicht zu zittern.

_Komm schon, komm schon... mach endlich... Glasschüssel, Glasschüssel mit verzierten _Bögen_ und kleinen Füßen oder mit geschwungen Rand... ach auch egal, Hauptsache eine Glasschüssel, Glasschüssel... Bitte, mach schon, BITTE! _

Es gab einen lauten Knall und die Schildkröte flog in die Arme der entsetzt schauenden Hannah Abott, die rund fünf Meter von Harry entfernt saß. Er schaute ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Auch die Schildkröte hatte das nicht erwartet. Sie versteckte sich geschockt in ihrem Panzer und beschloss, nicht mehr mitzuspielen. Nicht ohne eine angemessene Entschuldigung auf jeden Fall.

„Mr. Potter, sie hatten wohl recht, was Ihren Zauberstab angeht. Ich hoffe, sie klären das die Woche noch", meinte der Professor nur mit einem leichten Lächeln. Auch der Rest der Schüler war am Lachen. Zwar hinter vorgehaltenen Händen, aber Harry wusste es und er fand es auch fast witzig.

„Was war denn los?" fragte Ron auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, nach dem sie den Raum für Zaubergeschichte verlassen hatten. Die Zeit nutzen sie mit schlafen. Die letzte Nacht hatte sie zu sehr geschlaucht, um weiter darüber zu reden und sich gegenseitig Angst zu machen. Darauf hatten sie einfach keine Lust. Er war froh darüber. Seine Angst hatte er gut genug weggepackt, in eine Ecke seines Gehirns, die er nie betrat. Neben den Erinnerungen von Dudley und seiner Gang, die ihn durch die Flure der Schule jagten, den vielen Weihnachtsessen mit seines Onkels und seiner Tante und Tante Magda, als sie ihn das erste Mal traf und sie versuchte, Vernon davon zu überzeugen, Harry in ein Heim zu stecken. Dort hatte es jetzt gewartet bis zur Mittagspause.

„Ich weiß nicht, was los war, das ist nicht mein Zauberstab" leichtes Tätscheln auf seine Tasche, „und ich war einfach zu nervös, denke ich. Aber auch, wenn ich es nicht gewesen wäre, hätte es wahrscheinlich auch dann nicht geklappt. Oh man, ich hoffe, dass Hermine gleich eine gute Erklärung hat."

_Hermine... hoffentlich... _

Unangenehme Stille wallte zwischen den Beiden auf und erstickte die gute Laune, die noch nicht einmal richtig da war.

Still schweigend erreichten sie die Bibliothek, wo Malfoy schon hinter einem großen Stapel Bücher auf die wartete, aber Hermine war nirgends zu sehen.

_Hermine... _

* * *

Und? Wie hat es euch gefallen? Sagt es mir... Nächstes Kapitel gibt es wieder mehr Hermine und Draco... ist ja dann auch aus seiner Sicht geschrieben... vielleicht bekommt ihr das Kapitel ja früher, wenn ihr reviewt... 'hust' 'röchel' will euch aber nicht erpressen oder so... wirklich nicht... ;P

**Diamond of Ocean:** Danke für dein nettes Review und dein nettes Kompliment! 'schüssel cornflakes schenk'

**angelus azrael:** Ich mag dein Nick, wofür steht der Engel nochmal? Ist das nicht eigentlich ein böser Engel oder so? Hab nicht soviel Ahnung davon... Danke für dein nettes Review, hast ja jetzt ein paar Eindrücke, inwieweit sich die Welt hier von der normalen unterscheidet, ich hoffe es gefällt dir... 'einen kleinen Stofftierluchs schenk'

**Emily Ginn:** Eine echt tollte Review! 'knuddel' Danke! 'rumfreu' Ich hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kapitel... 'duftkerze schenk' 'g'

**Ina Pichler:** Danke für deine tolle Review und für deine Treue! 'selbstgemachte Kekse schenk'

**duivel:** Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, um Gottes Willen! Bin froh, dass du sie glesen hast, dass du mir ein echt schönes Review hinterlassen hast und das dir die Story wirklich gefällt! Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Story am Anfang so 'slashig' war... bis mich jemand danach gefragt hatte und dann habe ich es mir noch mal durchgelesen und ich muss sagen, ich hätte esauch gedacht... Danke! '´n Kaffee für dich mach'


	6. Hermine Malfoy

Hey, da bin ich wieder! Und mit mir ein neues Kapitel (selbstverständlich). Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, wenn ja, wisst ihr ja was ihr zu tun habt, nicht wahr? Mir hat dieses Kapitel auf jeden Fall sehr viel Spaß gemacht und ich arbeite bereits am 12. 'freu'

Hier schon mal ein dickes Danke (!) an meine bisherigen Reviewer! Ihr seit echt aufbauend und inspiriert mich zum Weiterschreiben und nochmal ein extra Dank an meine Beta Diamond! So jetzt geht's los, viel Spaß!

* * *

_Oh scheiße, wieso musste das ausgerechnet mir passieren? Wieso? Was habe ich getan das ich das verdiene? _Draco Malfoy saß an einem mit Büchern gefüllten Tisch in der Bibliothek, als Potter und sich das Wiesel zu ihm setzten. _Wieso konnte das nicht denen passieren. Das wäre doch viel plausibler. Das ist alles ihre Schuld... Wenn Potter nicht aufgekreuzt wäre, wäre ich jetzt allein in meinem Zimmer; ganz allein ohne dieses Miststück!_

„Nenn mich nicht so! Das habe ich genau gehört, du hirnverbrannter Idiot!", keifte die Oberschlaue.

Er war überrascht, dass er anscheinend so viel Gefühl zeigte, dass dieses Schlammblut das gehört hatte. Entweder er hatte sich schlechter im Griff, was in anbetracht der Tatsache wohl sehr gut möglich war oder sie hatte empathische Fähigkeiten.

_Sie ist schließlich ein Mädchen, die können das ja auch besser. - Aber sie ist immer noch ein dreckiges Schlammblut, mein Sohn, sie wird dich ins Verderben ziehen, du wirst sehen... bald. Sie wird das zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen und dich hinterrücks fertig machen. So sind nun mal Frauen, vor allem muggelstämmige Frauen. - Aber sie ist doch nur eine Gryffindor, die würden das nie tun, die sind viel zu dumm dazu. _Die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy war wieder verschwunden, aber sie verschwand nie ganz. Sie klebte an seinen Gehirnwindungen wie ein alter abgelutschter Kaugummi an einer Schuhsohle. Draco Malfoy war nie allein.

Und dieses vermaledeite Mädchen war noch hinzugekommen. Das Leben war eine Geisterbahn.

Die Nacht war eine Tortur, er hatte kaum geschlafen. Grangers Träume brachen in seine Gedanken ein; es waren nur verworrene Fetzen, aber sie hallten wie Schreie in seinen Ohren und Augen nach. Er konnte und wollte nicht zu lassen, dass auch sie einen Einblick in sein Allerheiligstes bekam, seine Träume. Sie waren ihm zu wichtig, um sie mit einer oberschlauen Superzicke, die darüber wahrscheinlich wissenschaftliche Berichte schreiben würde, zu teilen. Aber als sie schlief, hatte er wieder die ganze Gewalt über seinen Körper. Es war immer noch schwierig, sich dann zu bewegen, denn sie steckte wie ein Parasit in seinem perfekten Körper und hinderte ihn an den normalen Bewegungen, aber nach ein paar Versuchen und Übungen klappte es sogar ganz gut. Er achtete darauf, sie nicht aufzuwecken, aber sie war anscheinend sehr erschöpft und merkte nicht, wie er versuchte sich wach zu halten.

Am Morgen wurde es dann schon schwieriger, als sie langsam wach wurde und er kurz vorm Schlafen war. Er spürte ihre Angst. Ihre Gewissheit, dass das kein Traum war und sie wirklich in seinem Körper war.

„Was machen wir bloß?" war die Frage, die sie sich und ihm immer wieder stellte. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr hören, seine Nerven waren selbst bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Granger, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Weasley und Potter von dir und mir nie erfahren und schlage sie windelweich."

„Wie du weißt, stecke ich auch in diesem Körper und ein Teil davon gehört nun mal mir, ob dir das gefällt oder nicht. Ich will hier auch raus. Wir müssen schnell in die Bibliothek."

„Erst mal müssen wir uns einigen, wie wir uns in MEINEM Körper zu verhalten haben."

Er dachte mit Horror daran, mit Granger zusammen duschen zu müssen oder sich bei den Leuten blicken zu lassen.

„Wir sollten ein paar Runden gehen und unsere Bewegungen miteinander abstimmen, nicht das ich aussehe wie ein behinderter Troll", schlug Draco vor.

Sie setzten sich auf und gingen ein paar Runden durch den Raum, was auch gut klappte, doch als es daran ging sich umzuziehen, wurde es schon schwieriger. Nur mit einer Hand und einem Bein war es schon schwierig genug und dann noch mit einem besessenen Arm und Bein, die anscheinend das taten, was sie wollten, wurde es noch schwieriger.

„Granger! Jetzt halt dein dummes Bein doch endlich still, damit ich diese Hose drüberziehen kann!", schrie er.

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass das dein dummes Bein ist, kann ich nicht. Ich kann mich so schlecht auf dem Bein halten, es tut weh" die letzten Worte waren eher verlegen geflüstert.

„Sag das doch gleich... dann lass uns doch hinsetzen."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer und Augenrollen ließ sich Draco nieder und zog mit Hilfe ihres Armes die Hose über das Bein. Er merkte wie sie traurig wurde und ein Tropfen von ihrer Gesichtshälfte auf das Hemd tropfte.

„Fängst du jetzt etwa an zu heulen?", fragte er gereizt, „Darauf kann ich jetzt echt verzichten, auf heulende kleine Mädchen."

„Das ist mir SCHEIßEGAL! Was ist, wenn ich meinen Körper nie wieder kriege und hier mit dir in diesem Scheiß festsitze? Was machen wir denn dann? Ich will wieder zurück in meinen Körper, auch wenn er hässlich ist; das ist mir egal. Ich will nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Du bist ätzend, ich hasse dich! UND JETZT LASS MICH HALT HEULEN!", fügte sie brüllend hinzu.

Er war geschockt. Solche Gefühlsausbrüche war er nicht gewöhnt, schon gar nicht, wenn sie sich in seinem Körper abspielten. Die traurige Furcht schwappte in seinem Körper hin und her und versuchte ihn mit sich zu reißen. _Vergiss nicht, du bist ein Malfoy. Lass es nicht zu, dass sie dich ansteckt. Du hast ein Image zu bewahren! _

„Hör zu, Granger, durch heulen wird nichts besser, also hör endlich auf, das ist ja furchtbar. Typisch Frauen."

„ICH fühl mich dadurch besser, also lass mich!", zischte sie verheult.

„Wir müssen gleich zum Frühstück, damit wir nicht zu spät sind. Also beeil dich damit, ja?"

„Ist mir egal, ich habe sowieso keinen Appetit!"

„Aber du willst doch bestimmt wissen, ob Potter und das Wiesel da sind oder? Es kann ja sein, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben und sie irgendwo tot im nirgendwo sind?", fragte Draco gehässig. _Ja, so ist es gut, mein Sohn, mach sie fertig. Du darfst ihr nicht gestatten, in deinem Körper zu weinen. Was erlaubt sie sich eigentlich? Dieses kleine dreckige... _

„Sag nicht so was, Malfoy, das stimmt nicht... ich weiß das... sie sind in Ordnung", schluchzte die Gryffindor.

„Das wirst du nur herausfinden, wenn du dich jetzt zusammenreißt und mit mir runter gehst. Da hast du keine andere Wahl."

Hermine schniefte noch einmal herzhaft, bevor sie mit ihm aufstand, noch einmal einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel warf und das Gesicht noch mal richtig sauber machte, ehe sie aus dem Raum schritten.

Nun saßen sie hier nach zwei langweiligen Stunden Kräuterkunde und suchten schon zwei Stunden nach diesem Phänomen. Merlin sei dank hatten sie die beiden anderen Stunden frei gehabt. So brauchten sie nicht weiter mit den anderen Slytherins abzuhängen. Er hatte sich von den Anderen fern gehalten und Crabbe und Goyle waren zu dumm, um zu bemerken, dass an ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Nachdem Granger ihre beiden dusseligen Freunde heute Morgen in der großen Halle gesichtet hatte, war sie wieder ruhig und eifrig damit beschäftigt, nach demihren Problemzu suchen. Leider konnte er sich nicht davor drücken, schließlich musste sie mit seinen Augen lesen und auch er wollte eine Lösung für diese unmögliche Situation finden. Nun stapelten sich schon einige riesige Bücher auf ihrem Tisch und sie hatten noch immer nichts gefunden. Nichts über einen Monsterschrank, der Menschen in die Hölle verdammte.

Er spürte förmlich den Stein, der Granger vom Herzen rutschte. Ein Gefühl, das er nur vom Hörensagen kannte.Potter undsein kleiner Helfershelfersetzten sich gegenüber von ihm und beäugten ihn misstrauisch. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, er würde Granger irgendwo gefangen halten oder Ähnliches

„Also, Malfoy, wo ist sie, was hast du mit ihr angestellt?", fragte Potter gereizt.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. _Das wird ja heiter. _Doch Granger kam ihm zuvor, sie konnte sich wie sooft nicht im Zaum halten.

„Ich bin so froh euch zu sehen. Ich dachte, euch sei etwas passiert oder so. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, was ich hier durchmache... Es ist schrecklich... _er_ ist schrecklich", sprudelte es aus ihr. Die beiden Idioten sahen strohdoof aus der Wäsche. Wäre die Situation anders, hätte Draco jetzt seinen Spaß.

„Hey Granger, halt die Klappe. Die Beiden sollen ihre Augen behalten, die sie gleich verlieren, wenn sie mich so weiter anstarren!", rief Draco, „Es ist so... Granger und ich müssen aus noch unerfindlichen Gründen, diesen, _meinen_, Körper teilen. Verstanden?"

Die beiden guckten noch dümmer aus der Wäsche. _Also bei dem Ausdruck haben sie es bestimmt nicht verstanden... _

Der Goldjunge fasste sich als erstes. „Nein... das glaube ich nicht, du willst uns verarschen, oder? Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen... du solltest dich geistig überprüfen lassen. Lass uns gefälligst in Ruhe, du Idiot!" Auch sein treudoofer Freund fasste sich wieder. „Genau, das glauben wir dir niemals. Das kann gar nicht sein!"

„Doch Jungs, es ist so. Fragt mich was. Etwas, das nur ich weiß, dann werdet ihr sehen", seufzte Granger. Die Gesichter schauten noch ungläubiger drein. Ein paar endlose Minuten vergingen, in denen sich die beiden Gryffindorfutzies ihn und sich anschauten. Draco wurde ungeduldig.

„Jetzt macht doch endlich, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Wir müssen weiterforschen, schließlich will ich nicht mein ganzes Leben mit ihr verbringen! Weiß nicht... fragt nach ihrer Lieblingsunterwäsche oder mit was für ein Gerät sie jeden Morgen ihre Haare so verhunzt oder warum sie so verdammt besserwisserisch ist. Irgendetwas, aber fragt endlich!"

„Ähm...", das war das Narbengesicht, „okay, ich glaube ich habe eine Idee. Was ist eine CD?"

„Das ist leicht: Eine CD, Abkürzung für Compact Disc, ist ein Medium, auf dem Daten von einem PC aus gespeichert werden können, wie zum Beispiel Musik oder Spiele."

Draco wusste zwar nicht, von was dieser Wischmopp gerade sprach, aber es schien zu helfen, denn das Gesicht von dem Schwächling hellte sich ein wenig auf, nur Rotschopf blickte immer noch fragend in die Runde.

„Sie ist es Ron, nur ein Muggel hätte die Antwort gewusst", sprach Potter.

„Also ich weiß nicht, der Bastard könnte uns doch verarschen... Es muss persönlicher sein. Etwas, das wirklich niemand außer uns dreien weiß."

„Wie wär´s damit: Ich weiß, was deinem Vater letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten passiert ist und wie man ihn so schnell gefunden hat", sagte Hermine.

„Das reicht mir noch nicht", war die Antwort von dem Wiesel, „Das könnte der Idiot auch von seinem Vater gehört haben oder so."

Granger überlegte lange.

„Ich weiß was! Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber das muss jetzt sein. Harry und Cho haben sich kurz vor Weihnachten im Raum der Wünsche geküsst. Sie hat geweint und ich habe euch nachher erklärt, warum sie wohl geweint hat."

Das schlug ein. Ron bekam große Augen und blickte abwechselnd zu ihm und Harry, der sichtlich angenervtvon der Situation war. Draco fand diese Bewandtnis eher belustigend.

„Wow Potter! Ein richtiger Schwerenöter, was? Hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du noch Jungfrau bist. Obwohl... wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist es schon klar. Bei so einem Narbengesicht würde sogar die Verzweifelste unserer Schule Nein sagen. Nicht wahr, Granger?"

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Malfoy!" zischte die Oberzicke, „So kann doch nur eine Schlampe wie du es bist denken!"

„Sag das nicht noch mal, du Miststück! Nur weil ich ein ausgezeichnetes Verhältnis zu mir und meiner Sexualität habe, kann ich nichts dafür, dass ihr prüde und unfähige Idioten seit."

„Also wenn du meinst, dass jede Woche eine Neue ein Ergebnis deines gesunden Verhältnis zu dir ist, dann frag mal Freud. Das machst du doch nur, um dich aufzuwerten, damit du dich nicht als das arme Würstchen fühlst, das du in Wirklichkeit bist."

„Ach ja und was ist mit dir? Bei so einer Zicke wie dir halten es doch nur die beiden Schwachköpfe aus, sonst hast du doch keine Freunde oder? Merkst du nicht, dass du nur das dritte Rad am Wagen bist?"

„Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von Freundschaft, also hör auf so davon zu reden!"

„Malfoy halt endlich deine schmierige Klappe und lasst uns über unser Scheißproblem reden!", rief Potter genervt dazwischen.

Granger und Draco atmeten tief durch. _Schön durchatmen, nicht weiter aufregen... Ganz cool bleiben... Das bringt nichts. Ich kann nichts gegen sie ausrichten, sie steckt in meinem Körper und ich kann ihr nichts anhaben. Oh man, wenn sie jemals wieder hier raus ist, dann werde ich sie in den Boden stampfen. _

„Okay, habt ihr schon irgendwas gefunden, was das alles hier erklären könnte?", fragte der Goldjunge.

„Nein, noch nicht, aber wir haben noch nicht alles durchgeschaut. Am besten, ihr sitzt nicht so dumm da, sondern helft uns", antwortete Draco genervt.

Sie nahmen sich ein paar Bücher und fingen an zu lesen. Stille legte sich über sie und Draco genoss sie. Es war schon schlimm genug mit diesen Dummbeuteln hier zu sitzen, aber sich noch mit ihnen zu unterhalten war nervenaufreibend. Aber er hatte sich zu früh gefreut, anscheinend hatten sie das Bedürfnis, das Erlebte miteinander aufzuarbeiten.

_Ätzend! Können die nicht einmal ruhig sein, ich will doch nur ein wenig RUHE! Ich glaube ich kriege Kopfschmerzen..._

„Was glaubt ihr, wieso sind nicht so viele da, wie da sein sollten und wieso hast du nicht deinen eigenen Körper?", fragte Wislette. Man konnte seine Angst schon riechen. _Wie erbärmlich, genau wie sein Vater. Eine echte Schande für die Zaubererwelt. _

Aber Draco hatte auch Angst, nur ein wenig, aber es war Angst. Egal, was sein Vater in seinem Kopf sagte, egal was er sich sagte, egal an was er dachte. Die Ungewissheit über diesen vertrauten und doch fremden Ort erdrückte ihn innerlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron, ich habe echt keine Ahnung. Ist denn noch etwas anders? Was habt ihr noch bemerkt?", fragte Granger. Und die beiden erzählten von verlorenen Schwestern, nicht funktionierenden Zauberstäben, besseren und fehlenden Sachen, komischen Stundenplänen, fehlenden und neuen Schülern und Lehrern und über die nicht vorhandene Narbe von Potter. Das überraschte sogar Draco. Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber er war sogar sehr überrascht.

_Vielleicht lebt mein Vater ja noch? _Kalte Schauer tauchten in seinen Magen ein und spielten Wasserball mit seinem Frühstück. Er hatte das Gefühl, das sich etwas Schweres auf seine Brust setzte und hoch und runter wippte. _Was ist, wenn er noch lebt? _

„Das ist wirklich höchst seltsam, vielleicht existiert Voldemort hier nicht?", fragte Granger leise. Das überraschte Draco auch sehr. Er wusste, dass Potter leichtsinnig den Namen vom dunklen Lord in den Mund nahm, aber so ein Schlammblut wie sie auch? _Sie ist mutiger, als ich dachte._

„Das glaube ich nicht. Dieser Lehrer, ich glaube er hieß Petlack, sagte, wir seien im Krieg. Wenn nicht mit Voldemort, mit wem denn dann? Ich glaube, er existiert, aber es kann sein, dass er mich und meine Familie damals nicht angegriffen hat. Vielleicht leben meine Eltern noch", meinte Dumbledores Liebling.

„Jetzt nicht zu schnell urteilen... Ich will nicht, dass du dir das einbildest und nachher enttäuscht bist, wenn es nicht so ist", riet Hermine, worauf nur ein leichtes und nachdenkliches Nicken von Narbengesicht folgte.

„Ich glaube, wir sind in einer anderen Welt, die nur so aussieht, als wenn es unsere wäre. Es ist eine Welt, die einfach eine andere Geschichte mit den gleichen Darstellern hat und wir haben unsere Rollen eingenommen und müssen sie spielen. Jeder von uns hat hier halt eine andere Geschichte, von anderen Einflüssen verändert", sagte Granger.

„Und du? Was ist mit deiner Rolle? Wurdest du erst gar nicht besetzt oder wurdest du schon nach einigen Akten wieder rausgeschrieben?" Er musste diese Frage einfach stellen, sie war zu verführerisch, „Du bist wahrscheinlich zu langweilig für eine Geschichte wie diese hier."

Das war zuviel, er wusste es, aber sein Gesicht, dass oft sein Leben für ihn führte oder vielmehr so führte, wie er es führen sollte, tat mal wieder das, was es wollte. Aber ihm konnte es nur recht sein, schließlich hatte er ein Image zu vertreten. Das Wiesel war aufgesprungen und wurde nur durch die letzte Kraft von Harry zurückgehalten. Er hatte nur ein müdes Lächeln dafür übrig. Er wiegte sich in Sicherheit, schließlich würden sie ja ihre Freundin schlagen und nicht nur ihn. _Das hat man nun davon, ich würde es tun. Ich würde zuschlagen._

Der Hitzopf beruhigte sich wieder und erst jetzt merkte er, wie das Schlammblut sich in die Tischplatte krallte, bemüht nicht vollends durchzudrehen. Jetzt, wo der Tumult beendet war, kroch die stickige Angst, wie Rauch durch eine geschlossene Tür, zu ihm herüber. _Hoffentlich kann sie die Tür geschlossen halten, bitte keine Panikattacke. Hätte ich das nur nicht gesagt... _Aber zu spät, die Tür öffnete sich. Eine wahre Flut von Gedanken und Fragen stürmte auf ihn ein und die Angst von ihr versuchte ihn zu ertränken.

„Was ist mit mir? Wieso bin ich nicht in meinem Körper? Bin ich tot oder erst gar nicht geboren? OH MEIN GOTT! Ich bin tot... ich bin bestimmt tot, aber warum? Warum bin ich tot? Oder Mama ist tot und deswegen konnte ich nicht geboren werden oder mein Papa ist tot... tot, tot, TOT! Was mache ich jetzt? Ich will nicht tot sein... Ich bin allein, ganz allein... Ich will zu meiner Mama. Wo ist meine Mama? TOT? Ich bin in der Hölle, ich will hier nicht mehr sein, ich will zu meiner Mama. Mama, wo bist du? Ich will nicht tot sein, bitte lieber Gott, lass mich nicht tot sein, ich will leben! Ich habe Angst vor dem Tod, aber ich lebe ja noch... hier, in diesem Gefängnis, aber was ist, wenn ich auch sterbe? Wenn meine Seele auch einfach verschwindet, weil sie nicht in ihrem Körper ist? Mama? Bist du da? Wo bist du? Mama? Ich will leben..."

* * *

Ein Review? Bitte... 

An meine Reviewer:

**duivel:** Ja, ich finde Neville ist ein kleiner Trottel, du etwa nicht? Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass er mir streckenweise echt auf die Nerven geht, aber da muss ja jeder selbst wissen... Ich weiß hier findet man nicht wirklich Antworten, warum sich alles so verändert hat, aber ich denke jeder weiß jetzt auf was ich hinaus will... Und aus Dracos Sicht zu schreiiben macht einfach Spaß 'g' danke für dein nettes Review und ich hoffe du machst auch schnell weiter mit deinem Übersetzen!

**angelus azrael:** Also der Engel des Todes, ich muss zugeben darauf wäre ich nicht so schnell gekommen... Vielleicht denke ich da zu sehr an Dogma... und wenn Snape nicht der Alte wäre, wäre es doch echt schade oder! Merci für das coole Review!

**CelinaHP:** Ich weiß, es war nicht ganz so schnell, aber ich bemühe mich. Thx für das nette Review.

**StarHeyoka:** Das mit dem Updaten ist momentan relativ schwierig, weil ich nicht zu hause, sondern bei meiner Mum bin und das Internet ist hier immer so eine Sache... es kostet und es ist langsam... da muss ich natürlich drauf Rücksicht nehmen, aber ich schreibe recht viel... Hier wird halt schon einiges vermutet, ob alles so stimmt... wer weiß! Ich finde es schön, dass dir die Story gefällt und ich hoffe sie tut es auch weiterhin... und keine Panik, es wird keine Slashgeschichte... obwohl ich es vielleicht mal ein wenig slashig mache, schließlich steckt immer noch eine Heterofrau in dem Männerkörper, aber da wird bestimmt nicht schlimm... Und was F/F angeht, muss ich dich leider ganz enttäuschen, dass würde so gar nicht passen... also nicht so richtig... wegen dem Männerkörper und so... naja... du weißt... Echt supertolles Kommi, ich hoffe ich bekomm noch ein paar mehr davonl.. ;p

**die-na:** Tja, wer dreht zuerst durch... für mich ganz klar, aber ich schreibe ja auch die Geschichte. 'g' Ich bin dir nicht böse, dass du es vergessen hast mir zu reviewen, hauptsache du hast es gemacht! Danke!

**Lolligie:** Tut mir leid wegen deinem Gipsfuß, ich hoffe ich konnte dich ein wenig hiermit aufheitern... Vielleicht kommt irgendwann noch mal extra etwas fürs aufheitern... mal schauen...

So nach mal an alle danke! Macht weiter so!  
Bis dann dann!


	7. Träume ich?

Hier bin ich wieder! Tut mir echt Leid, dass es diesmal echt so lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie komme ich zu nichts! Aber dafür bekommt ihr ein echt tolles Kapitel, ist mir echt gut gelungen und eins meiner liebsten... ich hoffe, ich bete inständig, dass ihr das auch so seht... wenn ja, schreibt mir doch bitte eine Review, wenn nicht, dann bitte auch!

Gebetat hat es wieder einmal Diamond! Danke Süße, was wäre ich ohne dich?

Reviewantworten gibt es am Ende! Danke euch allen für eure netten Kommentare!

* * *

Angst. Große Angst befiel sie wie ein tollwütiger Hund und drohte, sie in der Luft zu zerreißen. Sie hörte nicht, wie Malfoy schrie. Sie hörte nicht, wie Harry und Ron sie versuchten zu trösten und sie hörte nicht, wie Madame Pince sie ermahnte. Sie hörte nur ihre Gedanken; sie rauschten in ihren Ohren wie eine Meeresbrandung bei Sturm.

_Was ist, wenn ich tot bin? Was mache ich bloß? Was, wenn ich mich langsam in Luft auflöse und niemand mir helfen kann? Was kommt wohl nach dem Tod? Nichts? Was ist passiert? Wo ist meine Mama? Wo ist Papa? Merlin sei dank sind Harry und Ron hier, Gott sei dank... Aber was ist mit Ginny? Hat sie sich auch in Luft aufgelöst? Ich will keine Luft sein, ich bin Hermine Granger! Hermine Granger und ich lebe! Ich will nicht als Jungfrau sterben! Vielleicht ist diese Hermine hier als Jungfrau gestorben? Oder sie hatte einen Freund... Oder sie hat nie existiert... Ich will nur einmal richtig geküsst werden, nur einmal..._

„Hermine? Malfoy?" Sie blickte auf und sah in zwei besorgte und bleiche Gesichter, „Vielleicht solltest du... ähm ich meine _ihr_ euch hinlegen, nur ein wenig. Lasst das Essen ausfallen und legt euch ins Bett oder geht in die Krankenstation. Ihr habt noch eine Stunde, bevor Zaubertränke anfängt."

„Ja... das ist vielleicht eine gute Idee", stotterte Hermine. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, auch Malfoys Seite zitterte.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch Malfoy wollte nicht so recht. Er stand nur widerwillig auf und Harry und Ron mussten sie ein wenig stützen. Am Ausgang der Bibliothek schauten sie sich kurz um, um sich zu versichern, dass auch niemand zusah, wenn zwei Gryffindors einen Slytherin auf den Beinen hielten. Langsam und mühsam bahnten sie sich den Weg zu den Kerkern, bis kurz vor die Slytherinräume. Da verabschiedeten sie sich erst einmal. Hermine spürte, dass Ron und Harry sie nicht alleine lassen wollten. Sie versuchte, sie aufmunternd anzulächeln und verschwand hinter der Mauer. Malfoy schien irgendwie nicht mehr anwesend zu sein, seine Körperhälfte schleifte nur so nebenbei mit. Reagierte mehr auf ihre Bewegungen, als sich selbst zu bewegen. Sie schleppte sich schleichend zu ihrem Schlafsaal und versuchte, nicht allzu viel Aufsehen zu erregen, damit niemand sie beachtete. Es funktionierte; die meisten Anwesenden machten Hausaufgaben oder unterhielten sich. Sie konnte unbemerkt zu ihrem Bett und legte sich der Länge nach hin.

_Ruhe, endlich._

Aber mit der Ruhe kamen auch ihre Gedanken wieder und die verschiedenen Fragen flogen unruhig in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie brauchte Ablenkung.

„Malfoy? Bist du noch da?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein, indem kein Anderer zu sein schien.

„Natürlich, ich kann ja leider nicht weg", schnarrte er mit seiner typischen Malfoystimme.

„Ja... leider..." Kurze Pause „Ich hab dich gerade schreien hören..."

„Ich habe nicht geschrieen, merk dir das. Ich schreie nie!"

„Du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen, ich weiß es besser. Du hast geschrieen."

„Hör mal zu, Granger, ich weiß zwar nicht, was du damit beabsichtigst, aber hör auf mit diesem Scheiß! Und wenn schon, dann habe ich halt geschrieen. Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren. Ich bin es nun mal nicht gewohnt, wenn jemand soviel Angst empfindet und das ausgerechnet in MEINEM Körper! Du kannst dir das nicht im Geringsten vorstellen."

„Meinst du, ich finde es gut, dass du es mitkriegst, wenn ich Angst habe? Es ist erniedrigend, aber ich kann nun mal nichts daran ändern."

Malfoy schnaufte nur. Es war klar, dass er darüber nicht mehr reden wollte, aber das war Hermine egal.

„Hast du denn keine Angst? Willst du nicht wieder nach Hause, wo alles so ist, wie es sein sollte?"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass dies hier nicht die Welt ist, wo alles ist, wie es sein sollte? Vielleicht ist unsere Welt ein einziger Fehler?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage, aber es ist immer noch unsere Welt. Ich mochte sie bislang..."

„Mir ist es egal, scheißegal! Ich will dich nur loswerden. Alles Andere ist egal."

„Ich habe Angst... du nicht? Was ist, wenn wir nicht mehr zurückkönnen? Was ist, wenn wir für immer so leben müssen?"

„Granger, das wird schon wieder. Wir werden eine Lösung finden und dann kehren wir zurück in unsere Welt. Du darfst nur keine Angst haben. Das bringt mich sonst um, okay?"

Hermine konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. _Das war ja mal richtig nett für seine Verhältnisse. Das muss ihn wohl doch ziemlich stark mitgenommen haben. Oh man, wenn jemand kaum Gefühle kennt, war das gerade bestimmt ein Horrortrip! _Sie schmunzelte. Es ging ihr besser. Sie hatte zwar noch ein wenig Angst, aber die Worte von dem Jungen beruhigten sie. Sie versuchte weiterhin auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Die Gedanken an ihre prekäre Situation verschwanden jetzt erst einmal ganz in den Hintergrund, wurde von purer Neugier in die hinterletzten Kammern vertrieben und vorerst weggeschlossen. So etwas würde sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder erleben und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, konnte sie dem sogar etwas abgewinnen. Schließlich fragten sich viele Frauen, wie es ist, ein Mann zu sein. Gut, sie würde auch lieber nur ein Mann sein, ohne sich den Körper mit jemanden zu teilen und vor allem nicht mit Malfoy, aber jetzt hatte sie leider keine andere Wahl und sein Körper war wirklich sehr schön, dass konnte sie nicht verleugnen.

„Es ist schon eigenartig, hier in deinem Körper zu sein... er ist so..."

„Perfekt, schön, erotisch, sportlich, muskulös..."

„Nein, ich meinte eigentlich... männlich... Das ist nicht unbedingt positiv oder negativ, er ist nur ganz anders als meiner. Ich wollte schon immer mal ein Mann sein, aber nur für kurze Zeit, um zu gucken wie es ist und ohne ihn mit jemanden wie dir teilen zu müssen."

„Warum sagst du mir das jetzt?"

„Ach... ich weiß nicht, ich meine... ich dachte, Männer fühlen irgendwie anders bei alltäglichen Sachen oder so was, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich nur unwohl. Aber das kommt wahrscheinlich daher, dass ich den Körper mit dir teilen muss..."

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich immer noch nicht, was du von mir willst. Wenn du ein Mann sein wolltest, warum hast du nicht so was wie Vielsafttrank getrunken?"

„Der ist ganz schön schwierig zu brauen und woher soll ich die Zutaten herbekommen? Ich kann schließlich Professor Snape nicht beklauen oder so..."

Hermine wurde bei dem Gedanken ein wenig rot, schließlich hatte sie deswegen Snape schon einmal beklaut und auf die Idee, Vielsaft zu trinken, war sie bislang auch nicht gekommen. _Wer kommt denn schon auf so was und wieso bin ich nie auf diesen Gedanken gekommen? Notiz an mich: Das nächste Mal Vielsafttrank! _

Wieder lagen sie still auf dem Bett. Hermine legte ihren Arm unter ihren Kopf und starrte zur Decke des Himmelbettes. Bis sich ein leichter Druck in ihrem Unterleib bemerkbar machte. _Oh nein, nicht auch das noch. _Sie wollte zwar schon immer wissen, wie es ist, als Mann auf die Toilette zu gehen, aber nicht mit Malfoy. Der Druck wurde größer und sie wurde unruhig.

_Ich muss an was Anderes denken, dann hört das bestimmt wieder auf. Aber an was? Ewas Schönes... Ich muss noch ein paar Bücher ausleihen. Vielleicht gibt es hier andere Bücher oder die gleichen, nur mit anderem Inhalt... vielleicht gibt es hier auch andere Zauber? Jetzt noch mal Hogwarts – A History lesen ist bestimmt sehr interessant. Die Geschichte ist bestimmt total verändert. Vielleicht machen das Ron und Harry gerade? Beneidenswert! Scheiße! Es hilft nicht..._

„Granger? Ich glaube, wir müssen ins Bad...", raunzte Malfoy leise. Sie hörte, wie unangenehm ihm das war.

„Ja, ich glaube, wir kommen da nicht drum rum... Oh man, ich wünschte, das wäre nie passiert..."

„Ach ja? Mir scheint die Sonne auch nicht gerade aus dem Arsch, schließlich seid ihr daran Schuld! Also lass uns das hinter uns bringen!"

Sie trotteten langsam ins Bad.

„Und wie machen wir das jetzt?", fragte Hermine in einem leicht zittrigen Ton.

„Du legst gefälligst erst mal deine Hand an die Wand, denn wenn hier jemand etwas anfasst, dann bin ich das!"

„Ist ja in Ordnung. Ich will... das... auch gar nicht anfassen... Üähh!" Sie tat wie ihr geheißen.

„So! Verdammt, verdammt noch mal... wieso ich? ... Okay" Er klappte den Deckel hoch und machte seinen Hosenschlitz auf, „das ist ganz einfach..." Dann holte er langsam sein Glied heraus.

Hermine lachte, es ging nicht anders. Er hatte kühle Hände und es kitzelte wie verrückt.

„Granger!", zischte er, „Warum lachst du! So geht das nicht, du bewegst dich zu viel. Und warum zum Teufel lachst du? Hör gefälligst auf!"

„Es... 'kicher' es... kitzelt... 'lach', ich... kann nicht... 'gacker' aufhören!"

„Jetzt hör endlich auf! Das ist nicht witzig, gar nicht WITZIG!", rief er.

Sie hörte langsam auf und merkte, wie böse er war. Sie konnte es fast schon riechen.

„Okay, okay, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht lachen, aber es hat so gekitzelt... Ich kann nichts dafür... Ich hab auch nicht über... ‚ihn' gelacht... wirklich nicht..."

„Machen wir weiter", zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch.

Sie blickte ganz automatisch an sich herunter und sah, wie das Glied schwer und groß in seiner Hand lag. _WOW! Wahnsinn! Ich habe einen... Ich kann es nicht fassen und er sieht gut aus. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so was gut aussieht... Wie er sich wohl anfühlt! Wie sich das wohl anfühlt, wenn man... Sex hat...? Hermine! Hör auf, über so was nachzudenken! Sei nicht so versaut! ... Das ist nicht versaut, das ist rein wissenschaftlich! ... Ja klar, rein wissenschaftlich und wer soll dir das bitte glauben? ... Ach sei doch still! _

Das Gefühl der Erleichterung kam mit dem Strahl in die Schüssel, doch ihr Blick klebte förmlich an diesem fremdartigen Ding zwischen ihren Beinen.Sie merkte, wie Malfoy versuchte, das Gesicht wieder nach oben zu drehen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie ihm dabei zusah, doch sie konnte nicht anders, sie wollte weitergucken. Sie war einfach zu neugierig. Am liebsten hätte sie es genauer unter die Lupe genommen. Sie war gespannt, wie das Glied wohl funktionieren würde und was sie dabei empfinden würde; sie dachte nicht die ganze Zeit über an Sex, sie versuchte es zu mindestens.

„Na, Granger", riss sie Malfoy aus ihren Gedanken, „auf den Geschmack gekommen?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", antwortete Hermine leicht geschockt.

„Soll ich vielleicht mal ein wenig..." Er strich seinen Daumen leicht vor und zurück und umklammerte sein Glied etwas fester.

Ein wohlig warmes Kribbeln in der Körpermitte schlich sich in die Magengegend. Hermine, die ihren Blick immer noch nicht abwand, war wie erstarrt. Das Kribbeln war ihr zwar nicht neu, aber diese Intensität war neu; sie spürte förmlich, wie ihre Gehirnanhangdrüse Hormone produzierte und ausschüttete. Zu ihrem Leidwesen auch noch männliche, die bekanntlich Sexsituationen nur noch schlimmer machten.

_Das fühlt sich echt gut an... So anders, so viel stärker... Woran liegt das? An den Hormonen oder an dem... Teil? Mach endlich was, der kann damit doch nicht weitermachen? Aber wieso denn, es ist so schön... Hermine, du kleines Luder, hör endlich auf! Aber ich hab doch gerade gesagt, dass es sich um wissenschaftliche Studien dreht. Ich kann jetzt nicht aufhören, er kann jetzt nicht aufhören... HERMINE! Es ist MALFOY!_

„Hey!" schnappte Malfoy ein wenig beleidigt, „Was ist so schlimm daran, dass ich es bin? Ich bin gut aussehend, gut bestückt und wie du gerade selbst angemerkt hast, auch in" er streichelte erneut sein Glied, „solchen Dingen gut."

„Es ist keine Kunst in... ähm..." sie spürte eine leichte Röte in sich aufsteigen „_solchen Dingen _gut zu sein" sie starrte immer noch.

„Auch eine Hand kann einschlafen..." seine Finger lagen immer noch über dem empfindlichen Fleisch, welches, Erschreckenderweise, langsam zu wachsen schien.

Sie schüttelte sich kurz, drehte den Kopf zu Seite und betrachtete interessiert die dritte Kachel von links. Endlich schien sie sich nicht nur an ihre Manieren, sondern auch an ihre Prinzipien zu erinnern.

„Würdest du jetzt bitte mit deinen lächerlichen Versuchen, mich zu demütigen, aufhören? Du bist echt widerlich, Malfoy!"

„Dafür, dass es widerlich ist, scheinst du dich trotzdem amüsiert zu haben."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ein Abend mit Snape in einer Rumbabar _ohne_ Alkohol würde mich eher amüsieren, als das gerade eben!", fauchte sie böse.

Malfoy lachte hohl. Es klang wie in einem engen metallenen Raum und er versuchte, sein halbsteifes Glied wieder in seine Hose zu packen.

„Wir sollten schon mal runtergehen. Snape wird uns köpfen, wenn wir zu spät sind", meinte Hermine schnell, um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen und sich endlich ein wenig abzukühlen.

_Snape ist gut zum Abkühlen... Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape... Wie ist es wohl, wenn man mit jemanden schläft, wenn dieses… Ding in einer Frau ist? ... Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape... Oder in einem Mann... Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape... Wenn es ganz eng ist und sich der Andere unter dir vor Lust windet? Wenn jemand deinen Namen schreit? Wenn der Andere an deinen Ohren knabbert und dir zuflüstert, wie geil er es findet, dass du ihn gerade nimmst! ...Snape in einem Badeanzug... Snape unter der Dusche... Snape in einer eindeutigen Pose auf dem Bett liegend... _

Das half, sie kühlte sich ab. Vorerst. Sie wusste nicht, für wie lange, denn die Last der männlichen Hormonehatte sie noch nie für so stark geschätzt. Sie verstand langsam, dass es gar nicht so leicht war, in einem Körper eines Jungen zu stecken; sie fühlte sich, wie in einem Raum voller entzündlichem Gas gesteckt, zuviel Feuer und die Flammen würden sie verspeisen.

_Hoffentlich hat er nichts gemerkt... Hoffentlich. _Doch ihre Gebete wurden nicht erhört...

Sie beeilten sich, denn mittlerweile war es wirklich relativ spät und obwohl Malfoy wahrscheinlich nichts passieren würde, wenn sie zu spät kämen, wollten sie es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Vielleicht war Snape hier anders. Vielleicht war er freundlich und entgegenkommend. Hermine schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Vor dem Raum wartete schon die Menge von Schülern, bestehend aus Gryffindors, eindeutig in der Unterzahl, und den Slytherins, die selbstgefällig und lässig an den Wänden lehnten oder lästernd in der Gegend herumstanden. Hermine fühlte sich, als wäre sie einer der Freaks auf einem Jahrmarkt. Sie unterhielt die Leute mit ihrem grotesken Aussehen und die Zuschauer konnten ihre eigene Normalität bejubeln. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, nicht nur von den Anwesenden, sondern auch von Malfoy, der wahrscheinlich inständig hoffte, dass sie nichts falsch machte.

Es war heute der erste Unterricht mit den Gryffindors zusammen. Sie war nervös. Was war, wenn sie von einem von ihnen angepöbelt wurde oder es sogar von ihr erwartet wurde, jemanden zu beleidigen. _Was mache ich dann? _Bis jetzt waren Malfoy und sie wie ein Phantom durch den Unterricht gegangen. Sie waren die irritierende Bewegung am Rand des Auges und wenn man hinsah, waren sie wieder weg. Doch wie war es jetzt?

Sie hatten sich schnell mittig zu Goyle gesetzt, als sie sahen, wie Parkinson schon Kurs auf sie nahm. Sie wollten schließlich kein Aufsehen erregen und obwohl Parkinson nicht gerade intelligent war, hätte sie es leicht bemerken können.

Snape stürmte, so wie er es immer tat, in den Raum, fuchtelte kurz mit dem Zauberstab und an der Tafel erschien ein Rezept, welches zwar nicht leicht, aber auch nicht schwierig war. Ein Vergessenstrank, der die letzte Stunde in einem Gedächtnis löschen konnte. Der Trank brauchte insgesamt zwei Tage. Heute wurde er mit den verschiedensten Sachen angerührt und morgen musste er in unterschiedlichen Intervallen kochen.

Der Unterricht fing an und es war alles soweit normal. Harry und Neville waren ganz oben auf der Abschussliste von Snape und Slytherin bekam Punkte, ohne Großartiges zu vollbringen, genauso wie Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen wurden.

Snape war wie immer in schlechter Stimmung und geilte sich regelrecht schon daran auf, Neville vor Angst quicken zu lassen und Harry bis aufs Äußerste zu reizen. Sogar schlimmer als sonst, so empfand sie es zu mindestens. Aber für sie war es wahrscheinlich schlimmer, da sie ihnen nicht beistehen konnte.

„Mr. Potter, ich weiß, dass sie nicht einer der Schlausten sind" Ein kurzer wohlwollender Blick zu Malfoy (und Hermine), „aber sie brauchen uns das nicht jeden Unterricht unter die Nase zu reiben, indem sie sogar die einfachsten Sachen falsch machen", bellte der Tränkemeister wütend. Harry starrte mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden und sie konnte erkennen, dass er zu sich selber sprach, um nicht auszurasten.

Die Slytherins lachten, lagen fast auf dem Boden und auch Malfoy versuchte zu lachen, was schwierig war, da Hermine es in keinster Weise lustig fand. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt aufspringen und sich für ihn einsetzen, aber als Slytherin konnte sie es nicht. Es wäre schon nicht mehr auffällig, es wäre Hochverrat.

Hermine wunderte sich, dass Malfoy recht wenige und noch nicht mal kreative Sticheleien für die Gryffindors über hatte. Noch nicht einmal für Harry, der es mal wieder mehr als genug abbekam. Er lachte, schnarrte und guckte überheblich in den Momenten, wo es für einen Slytherin angebracht war, aber sie merkte, dass nicht nur sie es als komisch empfand, wie er sich verhielt. Für sie war es eine Wohltat. Sie wollte ihren Freunden nicht mehr als nötig antun und empfand es schon schwierig genug, nicht für die einzustehen.

Der Unterricht zog sich wie ein altes Kaugummi, doch auch der ging ohne weitere Vorfälle vorbei, außer der üblichen Explosion von Nevilles Trank und das Nichtgelingen von Harrys Trank. Aber das waren schon keine großartigen Vorfälle, dafür war es zu normal. Allerdings war ihr eigener Trank nicht gerade der beste. Er war nicht silbrig, wie er sein sollte, er war eher gräulich, doch noch in dem Bereich des Möglichen.

„Mr. Malfoy, kommen Sie doch bitte nach vorne. Ich muss etwas mit ihnen besprechen", schnarrte Snape und tumbe Angst legte sich über ihre Innereien.

„Darf ich fragen, was mit dir los ist, Draco? Du warst heute so... sagen wir... anders... Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Snape, nachdem alle den Raum verlassen hatten, schon fast väterlich.

„Nein, Professor, ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen und fühle mich nicht wohl."

„Es sind alle draußen, du brauchst nicht mehr so förmlich sein, Draco. Willst du lieber auf die Krankenstation? Soll ich dich vom Unterricht freistellen?"

„Nein, nein... das ist nicht nötig... Severus, ist bestimmt nichts Schlimmes. Ich habe halt schlecht geschlafen."

Der Professor schien kurz zu überlegen, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und nickte dann.

„Nun gut, wenn es schlimmer wird, dann geh in die Krankenstation. Ich will mir keine Sorgen um dich machen", sagte Snape und legte seine Hand auf ‚ihre' Schulter. Sie überlegte nur kurz, um ein Wort zu finden, welches zu dieser Situation wohl am besten passte: Grotesk.

„Ist Professor Snape dein Onkel oder dein Pate oder so was?", fragte Hermine sogleich, als sie den Raum schnell hinter sich ließen.

„Auch wenn es dich einen feuchten Dreck angeht, Granger: Nein, eigentlich ist er nur mein Lehrer. Für mich war es auch das erste Mal, dass er so mit mir spricht." Sein messerscharfer Ton veranlasste sie, erst einmal nicht weiter zu fragen.

Zaubergeschichte war nun das Nächste. Hermine atmete auf. Das war ein Fach, wo man sich endlich mal zurücklehnen konnte. Sie setzten sich weit nach hinten, damit sie niemand sah.

Professor Binns war immer noch der gleiche langweilige Lehrer, der es schaffte, dass jedes interessante Thema die gleiche Konsistenz und Geschmack wie Lebertran hatte. Hermine verfluchte sich. Wieso hatte sie sich keine Bücher ausgeliehen, in denen sie weiterstöbern konnte? _Notiz an mich: Das nächste Mal vorher in die Bibliothek! Ich Dösel! _

Mitten in einem zähen Vortrag über die Veelakriege, sie fragte sich, wie der Geist es schaffte, sogar dieses Thema so langweilig zu gestalten, wie ein Besuch bei einem Hautarzt, merkte sie, wie ihr Körper zu wachsen schien. Sie schaute erschrocken auf ihre Hand oder besser gesagt Malfoys Hand, aber da war nichts. Sie sah eine weiße große Männerhand. Doch das Reißen hörte nicht auf, im Gegenteil, es wurde schlimmer. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Notschlauchboot, bei dem Jemand die Notleine gerissen hatte. Sie dehnte sich aus. Sie bekam Angst. _Verdammt noch mal, was ist hier los? Schon wieder eine unangenehme Überraschung? _

„Malfoy!", zischte sie leise, „Malfoy!"

Doch er sagte nichts, er machte nichts und er schien es auch gar nicht zu bemerken.

Sie blickte noch einmal auf ihre Hand und an sich herunter und stellte schockiert fest, dass sie beide Hände hob und nicht nur „ihre", sondern auch seine. _Was ist hier los? Was ist mit Malfoy los? _Sie bewegte ungläubig und mit offenem Mund ihre Hände und beide Beine, was ziemlich schwierig war, da es ja nicht ihr Körper war. Es war immer noch der übergroße Anzug, über den sie andauernd stolpern würde, wenn sie nicht aufpasste.

„Malfoy! Malfoy! Halloho?", zischte sie wieder leise. Nichts.

„Professor? Kann ich auf die Toilette gehen?", fragte sie dann nach einer Zeit. Der Geist blickte kurz träge nach oben und nickte nach kurzer Denkpause leicht. Hermine schritt etwas schwerfällig aus dem Raum raus, wobei sie sich an allem Möglichen festhielt, um nicht umzufallen.

_Gott sei dank haben wir ganz hinten gesessen, sonst hätte das noch jemand gesehen. Ist das ein schönes Gefühl wieder, Herr seiner Selbst zu sein. Ich kann laufen und mir mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fahren; ich kann das machen, was ich will... Wie habe ich das vermisst! Und Malfoy scheint nichts mitzukriegen! Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert und ich muss in seinem Körper bleiben... Ist wohl besser ohne ihn, aber alleine sein Leben leben? Ich wäre aufgeschmissen..._

Hermine konnte sich nicht entscheiden. War es jetzt gut, dass sie alleine war oder sollte sie sich Sorgen machen, um einen Jungen, den sie nicht mochte, aber auch nicht wirklich wollte, dass ihm etwas passierte?

Sie folgte den verwirrenden und doch bekannten Fluren zu den Toiletten, betrat vorsichtig das Jungenklo, das nach alten Gemäuern und Feuchtigkeit roch und guckte sich um. Es war nicht viel anders, als die Toiletten der Mädchen, stellte sie fest. Nur, dass es hier weniger Kabinen, aber dafür umso mehr Pissoirs gab. Sie stellte sich vor einen der Spiegel, die sich über den Waschbecken befanden und schaute in ein schmales und bleiches Gesicht. Das blickte zurück mit stechend grauen Augen, welche aber nicht die übliche Kälte ausstrahlten, sondern eher einen verwunderten Blick.

Aber hinter dem muskulösen Körper war nicht die alte, leicht vergilbte Kachelwand der zu erwartenden Toilette, sondern ein großer schwarzer Raum mit einem Bett im Hintergrund. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und erblickte eine große Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang, die ihr plötzlich gegenüber stand. Sie war nicht mehr in Hogwarts, so schien es ihr, sondern in einem großen Schlafzimmer, in schwarz und grün gehalten. Weg waren die Waschbecken, die Spiegel und die Klos. Sogar der Geruch war anders, irgendwie süßlich und nicht mehr feuchtmodrig. An irgendwen oder was erinnert sie dieser Geruch, aber sie hatte nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn die dunkle Gestalt kam bedrohlich näher.

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme. Aber war sie es, die fragte?

„Aber mein Sohn, wieso sollte ich? Ich werde ewig bei dir sein... Willst du deinen Vater nicht umarmen?" Lucius Malfoy kam mit ausgebreiteten Händen aus dem Schatten auf sie zu. Sein Umhang war wie immer in tadellosem Zustand und seine Frisur war zu einem perfekten Zopf gebunden. Sogar sein Lächeln war perfekt, doch seine stechenden Augen bohrten sich in ihre, wie Maden in einen toten Körper. Hinter ihnen schien Hermine den unbändigen und alles verzehrenden Hass zu erkennen, der wie eine Zigarettenglut seinen Blick in ein Leuchten verwandelte. Sein Lächeln verzerrte sich bizarr zu einer Fratze, die eher an einen Dämon(en) erinnerte als einem Menschen. Seine Zähne wurden länger und die Mundwinkel rissen langsam an den Seiten zu seinen Ohren hoch und entblößten noch mehr Reihen von Zähnen, welches nun eher einer Art Totenschädelgrinsen glich.

„Los, umarm deinen alten Vater und mach ihn stolz", rief diese groteske Imitation eines Menschen und lachte. Ein tiefes Grollen füllte den Raum, der immer größer zu werden schien.

Hermine, die dieses Schauspiel erstarrt beobachtete, schloss schnell die Augen und presste ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren. _Dieses Lachen, ich mache alles, nur hör endlich auf so zu lachen! Das kann nicht echt sein, ich bin immer noch in Hogwarts und auf diesem Jungenklo, es ist nur eine Halluzination, nur eine Halluzination, eine Halluzination, HALLUZINATION! _

Sie machte die Augen wieder auf, dass Lachen verhallte. Sie stand wieder vor dem Spiegel auf diesem Klo. Hinter ihr war die leicht schäbige Wand mit den milchigweißen Kacheln, daneben gleich die Pissoirs und die Kabinen.

_Notiz an mich: Nie wieder in dieses Klo! Was zum Teufel war das denn bitte! Seit wann habe ich diese Halluzination? Oder war das gar nicht meine? Vielleicht war es Malfoys... Aber wie? _

Dann viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. _Malfoy schläft und das gerade eben war... war ein Traum! Oder eine Erinnerung? Deswegen kann ich mich ja auch im ganzen Körper bewegen. Er kann ja nicht. Deswegen reagiert er nicht auf mich... Also können wir doch die Träume des jeweils Anderen registrieren... Oh mein Gott! _

Sie spürte, wie sie sich zusammenzog, ihr Geist verschwand schnell, wie in einem Krampf, in ein kleines Fenster des Körpers. Sie fasste sich an das krampfende Herz und musste sich an dem Spülstein festhalten, um nicht zu Boden zu fallen. Dieses unangenehme Gefühl, das all ihren Atem raubte, war so schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. Aber wieder einmal bewohnte sie nur die linke Hälfte des Körpers. Sie fühlte sich mehr denn je eingesperrt und vermisste schmerzlich die gerade wieder gewonnene Freiheit.

„Granger! Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"

* * *

Und? Gut? Schlecht? Sagt es mir...

Die letzten Reviewer:

Diamond of Ocean: Danke für dein nettes Review! Hat mich echt gefreut, dass du dir noch die Mühe machst ein Review für mich zu schreiben! 'knuddel'

duivel: Tut mir leid, aber ich finde Neville... naja... irgendwie sehr tollpatschig und manchmal echt nervtötend, aber was soll ich machen, er gehört zu der Geschichte wie jeder Andere auch und er kann auch sehr lustig sein, wenn er so Sachen macht... 'g' Dein Gedanke, dass sie sich auf einem Hogwarts ohne Muggel befinden ist wirklich sehr gut! Und du bist bis jetzt die Erste, die das bemerkt... aber so ganz frei von Muggeln ist nicht... Ich hoffe dir gefallen die Diskussionen von Draco und Hermine auch in diesem Kapitel!

angelus azrael: Naja, wie du siehst, ist er nicht ganz unbeschadet davon gekommen... 'hihi' aber was ist er auch so gemein... Böser Draco! Die Problemlösung dauert noch ein wenig... abersie rückt näher! Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen...

CelinaHP: Danke für dein Review, obwohl ich leider sagen muss, dass ich immer noch nicht weiß, ob es positiv oder negativ gemeint ist? Komisch, im Sinne von lustig oder komisch im Sinne von, merkwürdig? Tut mir echt sorry, aber ich schein dich nie wirklich zu verstehen... 'Versöhnungkeks reich'

StarHeyoka: Ich kann nicht soviel Kapitel rausbringen, weil ich dann nicht mehr so viele habe zum nachlegen und ich bin nicht so der schnelle schreiber! Wenn ich euch jetzt mehr gebe, dann habe ich zum Ende hin mehr Probleme zu updaten, weil ich dann keine mehr fertig habe und ich einfach zu sehr unter Druck stehe den Rest fertig zu schreiben... Die lange Wartezeit jetzt war wirklich nicht gewollt...! Tut mir leid, ich hoffe es war nicht so schlimm! Ich hoffe es hat dir trotzdem gefallen? Ich versuche mich mit dem nächsten zu beeilen! Versprochen!

Lolligie: Wie schon gesagt, war es leider nicht ganz so schnell... tut mir sorry! Ich hoffe es geht dir und deinem Fuß wieder besser? Wenn nicht, dann schau dir doch mal an, was ich noch so geschrieben habe... ein kleiner One-shot... hoffentlich hat dir dieses Kapitelgefallen? Ich freu mich auf kleines Review...

Vinetaalphafrau: Meine Güte was für ein Name, was soll der bedeuten? 'neugierig' Du bist ein Fan der Geschichte? wirklich! Coooool! Freut mich richtig sowas zu höre... tja was mit Ginny ist kommt demnächst, aber Dunmbledore lässt lange auf sich warten und das nicht, weil er alt und tattrig ist... ;) Wahrscheinlich plant er noch den perfekten Auftritt! Danke für dein liebes Review!

Also Leute, haut in die Tasten! Bis dann dann!


	8. Erklärungen, Ideen, Probleme

Es tut mir soooo leid! Ich weiß ich bin viel zu spät, aber irgendwie bin ich in einem schwarzen unkreativen Loch gefangen und dieses Kapitel war so gar nicht zufriedenstellend! 'grr' Es ist halt mehr so ein Zwischending... 'seufz' Ich hoffe ihr lest es trotzdem gerne und gebt mir ein Review! Bitte!

Großer Dank geht an meine letzten Reviewer und an meine süße Beta Diamond of Ocean!

_

* * *

_

_Endlich, endlich, endlich ist es vorbei! Boah nie wieder. Irgendwann bring ich ihn um! Wieso hat das vorher noch nie jemand getan oder wenigstens versucht?_

Ron und Harry gingen gemeinsam aus dem Raum für Zaubertränke hinaus und schlugen den Weg zu Kräuterkunde ein.

_Zuerst werde ich ihm einen Schlaftrank verabreichen, ich werde ihm einfach eine Flasche Kürbissaft vor die Tür stellen, die trinkt er bestimmt... Der ist doch sowieso so doof. Dann fällt er einfach um und schläft. Danach schleife ich ihn an seinen fettigen Fledermaushaaren über die Treppen zum unserem Turm. Dann..._

„RON?", fegte es zwischen den Mordgedanken von Ron. Dieser schüttelte sich kurz und sah in das ungeduldige Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

„Was denn? Schrei doch nicht so...", schmollte er.

„Wenn du mir nicht zu hörst, wenn ich mit dir spreche... Tut mir ja auch leid."

„Ja okay, ich war nur in Gedanken..."

„Du hast also nichts mitbekommen?", Kopfschütteln, „Na gut, dann muss ich es noch einmal sagen: Also wir wollen doch herausfinden, was hier alles anders ist und da hab ich mir gedacht, wir nehmen uns jemanden vor und quetschen ihn aus. Da es ziemlich komisch aussieht, dass wir solche Fragen stellen, werden wir dann diesen Vergessenstrank einfach verabreichen, sodass sich diese Person nicht mehr daran erinnert. Ist das ein guter Plan?"

„Hört sich echt gut an, Kumpel. Aber wir sollten jemanden nehmen, der im Orden ist. Die wissen wohl am meisten... Wie wär´s mit Snape?" Ein diabolisches Grinsen umspielte Rons Lippen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war. Niemals würde Snape auch nur ein Wort an sie verlieren, das ihnen weiterhalf.

„Hmm... stimmt. Jemand aus dem Orden, aber wir wissen ja nicht, wer alles im Orden ist. Wenn es den Orden überhaupt gibt..."

„Wenn es ihn nicht gibt, werden wir es ja dann von Snape erfahren." Kurz malte er sich aus, wie sie ihn an einen Stuhl banden, eine Lampe ins Gesicht hielten und ihm Fragen stellten, wie „Wo waren Sie am letzten Sonntag?" und ihm ins Gesicht schlugen, wenn er nichts antwortete.

„Ich weiß nicht... Also wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass es den Orden gibt, muss auch Dumbledore der Gründer sein. Ich kann mir zumindest nicht vorstellen, dass es jemand anderes gemacht hätte. Auch hier nicht."

„Dann können wir Snape fesseln und ihn aushorchen und wenn er nichts sagen will, dann schlagen wir ihn...", führte Ron seine Gedanken aus und versuchte Harry mit seiner Begeisterung anzustecken, auch wenn es nicht allzu ernst gemeint war.

„Ron! Wir müssen jetzt gut überlegen, also hör auf, so zu spinnen! Also, wenn Dumbledore der Gründer ist... hmm... Wer ist Dumbledore am meisten ergeben und würde auf jeden Fall mitmachen?"

„Hagrid! Wer denn sonst?"

„Stimmt! Das ist eine wunderbare Idee und er wird uns am meisten verraten. Er kann schlecht Sachen für sich behalten. Aber was ist, wenn der Trank bei ihm nicht richtig wirkt... Er ist schließlich ein Halbriese."

„Wir müssen es einfach mal ausprobieren oder wir fragen morgen Snape. Und wenn er dann nicht antworten will, schlagen wir ihn in den Bauch und dann muss er Nevilles Trank trinken. Wenn er daran stirbt, werfen wir ihn einfach in den See oder in den Wald. Was, denkst du, wäre besser?"

Harry überging diesen Kommentar einfach und betrat mit ihm das Gewächshaus sechs. Es war heiß und stickig und schnell reihten sie sich weiter hinten an den Tischen ein. Schon bald kam Professor Sprout herein und begann den Unterricht, Ron bemerkte einige Veränderungen an ihr, aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was. Sie war einfach anders.

Schnell wurde es ihm langweilig und seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen, versuchte durch die schmutzigen kleinen Fenster die Ländereien zu überblicken und erkannte eine große Gestalt in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Hagrid überhaupt hier war, schließlich hatten sie ihn noch nicht gesehen.

_Was soll ich ihn denn alles fragen? Ich habe so viele Fragen, aber irgendwie fällt mir keine __ein... Ich muss ihn nach Ginny fragen und nach meiner Familie und nach Hermine, aber wenn sie nie existiert hat, kann er sie ja nicht kennen... Nach Seamus und Dean müssen wir auch fragen und nach Harrys Eltern... Es sind doch mehr, als ich dachte... _

Nach zwei unglaublich langweiligen Stunden, _fast schon Binns Qualität, _kehrten die beiden Gryffindors in der sich schon ankündigenden Abenddämmerung zurück ins Schloss. Dort machten sie sich gleich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, schließlich hatten sie noch nichts über den Schrank herausgefunden.

Dort saßen auch schon Hermine und Malfoy mit den vielen Büchern vom Nachmittag über den Tisch gebeugt. Ron wusste zwar nicht, was los war, aber irgendetwas hing zwischen den beiden, wie ein seichter Vorhang, der sie zu umhüllen schien.

_Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Hermine und Malfoy in einem Körper? Das ist doch ein wahrer Albtraum. Sie tut mir so leid, ich hoffe wir finden etwas, das ihr hilft... Wenn er ihr etwas antut oder sie schlecht behandelt, werde ich ihn umbringen, ganz langsam..._

„Wir haben eine Idee", sprach Harry leise, „Also ich meine Ron und ich haben eine Idee, die uns vielleicht ein paar Fragen beantworten könnte. Sie ist ein wenig heikel..." In wenigen Sätzen erklärte Harry dem blonden Körper ihm gegenüber ihren Plan.

„Ich muss sagen, Potter, das ist eine gute Idee, auch wenn sie von so einem Dummkopf wie dir und einem Idiot wie Wiesel kommt. Ich könnte Snape fragen, ob der Trank auch bei einem trotteligen Halbriesen wirkt. Ich denke, mich wird er nicht ungespitzt in die Erde rammen." Ron bemerkte die stille unterdrückte Wut in Malfoys Stimmlage. Er musste also sehr wütend sein, denn normalerweise war Ron genauso empfindlich anderen Gefühlen gegenüber, wie ein Eisbär in der Kälte. Also gar nicht.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals zu einem Malfoy sagen würde, aber auch das ist eine gute Idee. Bei mir oder Ron würde er bestimmt wer weiß was denken!"

„Dann sollten wir morgen etwas von dem Trank abzwacken und in der Mittagspause oder nach dem Abendessen bei ihm vorbeischneien. Hoffentlich ist er so redselig wie immer", seufzte Ron nun.

Sie setzten sich den Beiden gegenüber, nahmen ohne etwas zu sagen eines der Bücher und suchten nach diesem Schrank. Stille. Nichts als Stille. _Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten... In diesem Bücher steht sowieso nichts... Nur etwas über Zeitreisen oder Inneneinrichtung... Reine Zeitverschwendung..._

Er lehnte sich seufzend tiefer in den Sessel. Das Gefühl von Verzweifelung spross wie Unkraut in seinem Körper, aber das Vernichtungsmittel war ihm leider ausgegangen. Sie rankten seine Gedärme hoch, schlängelten sich um sein Herz und drückten zu. Fast instinktiv umfasste Ron seinen Oberkörper mit seinen Armen und versuchte, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

_Es wird alles wieder. Wir sitzen hier gemeinsam und werden eine Antwort finden, ganz bestimmt. Hermine ist schließlich der schlauste Kopf, den ich kenne. Sie wird es im Nu herausfinden. Das macht sie schließlich jedes Mal, dann bestimmt auch dieses Mal... Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron, alles wird gut. Alles und jedes wird gut, du wirst sehen... Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um uns, uns geht es bestimmt gut... Keine Sorge... _

Die unverwechselbare Stimme seiner Mutter erstarb in seinem Kopf und im gleichen Moment erhoffte er sich, sie würde im nächsten Augenblick wiederkommen. Sie hatte eine Art ihn zu beruhigen, wie niemand Anderer. Alleine ihre Stimme strahlte Ruhe und positive Energie aus, außer sie war selbst sehr gestresst, ängstlich oder sogar wütend. Es kam zwar häufig vor, dass es so war, aber in bestimmten Momenten war sie zu ihm, wie sie es sein sollte: beruhigend. Wie eine Mutter nun einmal war. Die sogenannte Muttermagie, etwas zu tun, was niemand anders so gut kann, wie eine Mutter, fehlte Ron genau in diesem Moment in der Bibliothek vor dem riesigen Haufen von zu überwältigen Bücher, die kein Ende zu nehmen schienen.

Es wurde schon dunkel draußen und der Wind rappelte unaufhörlich an den klapprigen alten Fenstern, die sich tapfer gegen ihn stellten. Die Bücherei war so gut wie leer. Madame Pince schlich durch die Gänge wie ein Geist und ein kleines Grüppchen von Ravenclaw-Schülern saß an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes und blickte immer wieder zu dem Trio hinüber.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden!", schrie der Slytherin. _Oder ist es Hermine?_ Die beiden Anderen sahen Malfoy gespannt ins Gesicht.

„Es ist zwar nur wage, aber besser als nichts, oder? Also hier steht etwas von einem Weltentor, das Personen, die es betreten, in andere Welten schickt. _Eine Welt, die der deinen ähnlich scheint, aber es noch lange nicht zu sein vermag. _Dieses Tor wurde in der Urzeit, als heilig und dämonisch zugleich angesehen, deswegen wurden ihm _reine Frauen _geopfert. Später bannte es man an verschiedene, aber magisch sehr mächtige Orte und Dinge, um sie kontrolliert zu untersuchen und daraus Nutzen zu ziehen. Nach langer Zeit hat man die Versuche, es zu ergründen und zu benutzen, aufgegeben, da es zu unbändig war. _Dämonen in unendlicher Wut schleudern jeden, der es wagt, es zu betreten, in die Weiten der unendlichen Welten und nur das Glück mag denen noch helfen, jemals wieder nach Hause zu finden. _Da man nicht wusste, inwieweit man den Welten, und somit auch der eigenen, schaden konnte, zerstörte man diese Tore nicht, sondern brachte sie an geheime und gut beschützte Orte. Also kein Wunder, dass eins in Hogwarts steht. Es ist ein sehr mächtiger Ort und gut beschützt. Ob Dumbledore wohl davon Bescheid weiß? Aber hier steht leider nicht, wie man sie erkennen kann..."

„Das ist doch einfach. Du suchst nach einem großen Schrank, fertig", sagte Ron.

„Ich denke, so einfach ist es nicht. Da jede Welt anders ist, kann es sein, dass diese hier ein anderes Gefäß für das Weltentor hat. Wenn wir Pech haben, sogar an einem anderen Ort. Doch ich glaube, auch hier in diesem Hogwarts ist man mit am sichersten. Doch ohne deine Karte, Harry, wird es bestimmt lange dauern, es zu finden."

„Danach könnten wir doch auch Hagrid fragen, vielleicht weiß er darüber Bescheid?", fragte Harry fast schon sehnsüchtig.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry... Ich denke, der Einzige, der es wissen könnte, wäre Dumbledore und der ist nicht da", meinte Hermine nur.

„Aber es ist zumindest schon mal ein Anfang. Mehr als das, was wir vorher hatten und damit kann man auf die Suche gehen." Die Beiden schauten Malfoy überrascht in die Augen, als sie an dem Ton der Stimme begriffen, dass er und nicht sie gesprochen hatte. „Dann sollten wir strategisch vorgehen und wenn es geht, eine grobe Skizze vom Schloss anfertigen, um nicht alles doppelt abzusuchen. Wir sollten am besten mit den verborgenen Orten anfangen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass wir es dort finden, wo Schüler ein und ausgehen. Potter, ich hoffe, du weißt die meisten Geheimgänge und Verstecke von deiner tollen Karte auswendig. Ich denke, sie werden eine große Hilfe für uns sein. Wir sollten das Schloss so einteilen, dass jeder einen Teil hat, den er gut kennt. Ich zum Beispiel werde die Keller und Kerker absuchen. Soweit alles verstanden?"

Ron und Harry nickten nur staunend und sogar Malfoy schien sich selbst zuzunicken.

„Gut, dann werden wir uns morgen hier an diesem Platz wieder treffen und jeder von euch wird sich überlegen, wo er wohl am besten suchen kann. Optimal wäre es, wenn wir uns Mittags treffen. Wenn der Idiot Hagrid etwas über dieses Weltentor weiß oder von so etwas Ähnlichem, müssen wir davon schon eine gewisse Vorstellung haben. Und überlegt euch gut geeignete Verstecke für so ein dämliches Weltentor oder wie es hier wohl aussehen könnte, wenn es denn anders aussieht. Ich möchte gefälligst gut überlegte und kreative Überlegungen, also strengt euch an!"

„Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Befehlshaber gemacht?", fragte Ron gereizt. _Das fehlt auch noch, ich mache doch nicht das, was ein Malfoy befiehlt! _

„Hast du bessere Vorschläge, Wiesel, die das hier in irgendeiner Art und Weise beschleunigen oder kannst du es sogar besser machen?"

„Nenn mich nicht so, du Penner!"

„Dann führ dich nicht so auf wie eines!"

„Hört auf ihr Beiden!", rief Hermine mit Malfoys Stimme dazwischen. Verwirrt blickte Ron nun in ein nicht mehr ganz so verärgertes Gesicht. „Ron, ich bitte dich, ich dachte zwar, dass ich das nie in meinem Leben aussprechen würde, aber ich glaube Malfoy hat Recht und wir sollten das tun, was er sagt. Schließlich wollen wir doch alle wieder zurück in unser altes Leben oder?"

_Scheiße! Sie hat recht... dieser Plan ist wirklich nicht schlecht! Mist! Ich hasse ihn, ich sollte ihn in den Boden stampfen! Nur schade, dass ausgerechnet Hermine mit ihm da drin steckt, sonst würde ich es jetzt tun!_

Ron stand mit hochrotem Kopf auf und stiefelte aus der Bücherei, dicht hinter ihm konnte er Harrys Schritte hören, die versuchten ihn einzuholen. Er guckte seinen besten Freund kurz ins Gesicht und sah eine sehr nachdenkliche Grimasse.

Die Kälte der Gänge kühlten auch Ron wieder runter auf Normaltemperatur ab, aber der Verdruss, dass Malfoy eine so gute Idee hatte und er sie auch noch befolgen wird (würde), verschwand nicht einfach. Er schmiss sich am Abend nur ins Bett. Sein Kopf war schwer und müde vom vielen Denken und Harry war nicht zu Gesprächen aufgelegt, so ging er früh ins Bett, darauf hoffend, dass er von einem Geistesblitz getroffen werden würde. Doch die Gedanken waren zu laut, um einzuschlafen, so wälzte sich Ron hin und her und fand nur schwerlich und nach langem Einhörner zählen endlich das Traumreich. Sein letzter klarer Gedanke gehörte seiner Schwester, wie er sie umarmte und drückte und nie wieder losließ.

Der Morgen brachte keinen Sonnenschein, sondern trübe Wolken, die im Himmel hingen, wie Rauschschwaden von einem großen Feuer. Die gleichen Wolken hangen nicht nur in der großen Halle und vermiesten jedem das Essen, sondern auch in Rons müdem Gehirn. Er träumte von seiner Familie, wie sie langsam dahingerafft wurde und war deswegen schon früh wach.

Er saß an der langen Tafel und stocherte in seinem Essen, als Harry mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen den Raum betrat und schlurfend zu ihm kroch. Stumm setzte er sich neben ihn und tat sich ein bisschen Rührei auf, nur um es dann anzustarren, als würde er erwarten, dass aus seinem Essen ein Blümchen oder so etwas wuchs.

Auch Malfoy, der jetzt die Halle betrat, sah nicht sonderlich gut aus. Im Gegenteil, er sah von allen am schlimmsten aus. Seine Haare waren nicht mehr wie Beton geformt, sondern hingen an einigen Stellen runter. Seine Augen hatten nicht nur dunkle Ringe, sondern waren dazu noch rot unterlaufen und wirkten glasig. Seine bleiche Haut war bleicher als sonst, aber es war mehr wie ein dunkles Weiß und erinnerte Ron an die Farbe einer Leiche.

Er hatte zwar noch nie eine gesehen, aber so stellte er sich eine vor. Malfoy sackte wie ein nasser Sack auf seinem Platz zusammen und legte sofort seinen Kopf auf die Armbeuge. So, als wolle er nicht auf den Schultern sitzen bleiben.

_Was hat Malfoy? Wieso sieht er aus wie der lebendige Tod auf Urlaub? Das ist doch nicht normal... Vielleicht sollte er mal in den Krankenflügel gehen... Ob das wohl von Hermine kommt? Vielleicht macht sie ihn krank oder er macht sie krank... Ist zumindest verständlicher... Wir müssen schnell hier weg... Ich will hier nicht mehr bleiben... Ich hab hier so ein komisches, schlechtes Gefühl... Oh man... Hoffentlich..._

Nach diesem nicht wirklich nahrhaftem Essen schlurften die Sechstklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin hinunter in die Kerker, um ein weiteres Mal Zaubertränke zu ertragen. Malfoy lehnte sich erschöpft an eine Wand und schien kurz vorm Schlafen zu sein, wenn nicht immer einer seiner Freunde zur Stelle war und ihn wach klopfte.

Ron und Harry suchten sich schnell einen Weg nach weit hinten und versuchten zumindest mit einem Ohr und einem Auge dem Unterricht zu folgen, was natürlich schwieriger war, als sie dachten. Sogar die Mordgedanken, die Ron immer wieder belebten, wenn Snape einem Gryffindor Punkte abzog oder sogar irgendjemandem eine Strafarbeit aufs Auge drückte, hielten ihn nicht sonderlich wach. So zogen sogar die üblichen Sticheleien und Beleidigungen an ihm vorbei, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten. Er war froh, als der Gong schlug, der ihn wieder in seine Freiheit entließ. Er stürmte schnell nach draußen, eine weitere Sekunde in diesem verhassten Raum wollte er nicht unnötig verbringen.

„Ron! Warte doch... Wir müssen auf Malfoy warten! Und ich muss noch etwas von dem Trank aufbringen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir unseren benutzen können, außer wir wollen ihn Sträucher aus der Nase wachsen lassen oder schlimmeres...", rief Harry kurz hinter Ron her, also wartete er, aber vor dem Raum.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Harry mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder heraus und Malfoy gleich dahinter, der bei näherem Hinsehen noch schlimmer aussah, obwohl auch er ein wenig zufrieden wirkte.

_Oder ist das Hermine, die so zufrieden guckt...! Echt verwirrend! Verdammt!_

„Und was ist?", fragte Ron, der die guten Nachrichten aus erster Hand hören wollte und nicht aus Grimassenraten.

„Alles läuft nach Plan. Der Trank wirkt auch bei Halbriesen und wir haben uns etwas Trank von Pansy genommen. Sie ist recht gut da drin... Ich denke, es wird für unsere Zwecke reichen. So und jetzt haben wir zusammen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Mal sehen, ob dieser Riesentrottel auch hier ein Lehrer ist..."

„Malfoy, halt die Klappe, so kannst du nicht über ihn reden...", keifte eine etwas weibische Stimme von Malfoy, der nur mit den Augen rollte.

Ron verzog sein Gesicht, als wenn er gerade an einer drei Wochen alten Socke gerochen hätte und schielte zu dem Slytherin hinüber und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. _Wie unheimlich! Das ist voll der Horror. Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen... Hoffentlich muss ich mich nie daran gewöhnen, dass wäre ja noch schöner..._

Auf dem Weg nach draußen begegneten sie vielen Schülern, die dieses seltsame Trio argwöhnisch beobachteten. Allerdings hing jeder der „vier" seinen Gedanken soweit nach, dass sie sich nicht darum scherten. Es hätte schließlich auch ein Zufall sein können, da sie zusammen Unterricht hatten. Aber vielleicht war es gerade so komisch, dass sie einfach nur nebeneinander hergingen, ohne sich sichtlich zu beachten. Sie waren zu einer stillen Abmachung gekommen, Streitereien würden ihnen nicht weiterhelfen, also versuchten sie es zu vermeiden. Sie hatten sowieso zu viel mit sich selbst zu tun. Und obwohl Ron allzu gerne Malfoy ein paar reinhauen würde, versuchte er dieses Verlangen zu unterdrücken.

Es gelang ihm besser, als er dachte, aber wahrscheinlich nur aus dem Grund, weil Malfoy sich genauso am zügelte. Gut, er beleidigte Ron immer noch. Wäre es anders, wäre er wahrscheinlich geisteskrank. Trotzdem, die Beleidigungen waren nicht so wie immer. Er konnte sie viel einfacher ignorieren. Hermine hatte ihn wahrscheinlich unter Kontrolle oder, Merlin bewahre, er sah ein, dass es nichts bringen würde, sich zu streiten. Ron gruselte es. Das konnte nicht sein oder?

Er bemerkte nur am Rande, wie ein schwarzhaariges Gryffindormädchen ihn und Harry grüßte. Er sah auf und sofort fielen ihm die leuchtend blauen Augen auf, die ihm freudig entgegenstrahlten. Es war das Mädchen, welches sie schon am Tag zuvor gegrüßt hatte, doch bevor es sie wirklich ansprechen konnte, legten sie ein paar Takte zu, um schnell aus dem Schloss zu kommen. Sogar Malfoy wurde unbewusst schneller und folgte ihnen, den Blick immer auf seine Füße gerichtet und wieder einmal musste sich Ron klar machen, dass seine beste Freundin auch in diesem Körper steckte.

Kalte Luft schlug ihnen entgegen. Der Sommer wollte anscheinend schon ziemlich früh gehen, denn so ein kalter Wind herrschte meist erst ab Mitte Oktober. Es roch sogar nach Herbst.

Der Unterricht der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wurde tatsächlich von Hagrid geleitet und auch hier waren die Slytherins in der Überzahl und triezten Hagrid wie immer mit dummen und spitzen Kommentaren. Malfoy hielt sich im Hintergrund und sagte kein Wort. Er sah einfach nur müde aus. Hagrid, der etwas gestresst aussah, hatte wie immer Schwierigkeiten, die Schlangen unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber eines an ihm war anders... Er kam nicht wie immer auf sie zu und strahlte ihnen fröhlich entgegen und fragte nach ihrem Befinden. Nein, es schien, als übersähe er sie oder besser gesagt, benahm er sich ihnen gegenüber, wie bei den anderen Schülern auch. Er benahm sich wie Hagrid, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Eine kleine heiße Nadel bohrte sich in Rons Herz, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass sie mit Hagrid hier nicht so befreundet waren, wie in ihrer Welt. Hier waren sie einfach nur Schüler und er war der Lehrer.

Er führte sie an den Waldesrand, bepackt mit einem halben Rind und irgendwie kam Ron diese Situation sehr bekannt vor.

„Stellt euch dahin... Ja so ist´s gut... Also, heute werden wir Thestrale durchnehmen... Wer kann mir sagen, was es mit den Tieren auf sich hat?"

Ron achtete nicht mehr auf die folgenden Worte, denn nun teilte sich vor ihm das Gebüsch und ein riesiger schwarzer Kopf, der an eine Echse erinnerte, roch an dem Fleisch, welches genau vor ihm lag. Aber diese unheimliche Gestalt war verzerrt. Sie schien zu flackern, wie eine Kerze bei starkem Wind. Er rieb sich seine Augen und guckte noch mal hin, nur um das Gleiche zu sehen: Einen flackernden Thestral.

Seine milchigweißen Augen starrten ihm entgegen und Ron kam nicht umhin, sein Kiefer aufklappen zu lassen und erstaunt, wie auch ängstlich, festzustellen, dass er sie sehen konnte. Auch, wenn es nur ein verschwommenes und unwirkliches Bild war. Sie waren hässlich und einfach nur unheimlich. Sofort richtete sich bei ihm jedes einzelne Haar auf und elektrisierte seine Haut. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, auch wenn er sich seit letztem Sommer immer wieder fragte, wie diese Tiere wohl aussahen, wollte er es jetzt nicht mehr wissen. Er konnte darauf verzichten.

_Warum kann ich diese Tiere, diese Viecher sehen? Warum? Das ist nicht gut... Das ist ganz und gar nicht gut... Oh Merlin..._

Er sah sich um und erkannte erstaunlich viele Gesichter, die wohl genauso wie er, bleich und mit Abscheu auf diese drachenartigen Pferde starrten. Es waren auch sichtlich mehr Schüler, als damals in seinem Kurs, die anscheinend schon Menschen haben sterben sehen. Das ungute Gefühl, dass hier etwas mehr als oberfaul war, wurde stärker und unangenehmer. Am liebsten läge er jetzt im Bett und würde einfach nicht mehr weiter darüber nachdenken; es einfach geschehen lassen.

_Was ist hier bloß los? Warum sind die alle so komisch? Warum können so viele diese... Dinger sehen?_

Er spürte die Blicke von seinem besten Freund neben sich.

„Ron!", rief er flüsternd, „Kannst du sie sehen?" Harry hörte sich so an, wie Ron sich fühlte. Ängstlich und geschockt. Er konnte auf diese Frage nur schwach nicken.

Die Stunden vergingen schnell, ohne, dass Ron wirklich darauf achtete. Sie waren wieder zu dritt auf dem Weg ins Schloss, zurück zur Bibliothek, alle stumm und in Gedanken gefangen. Harry sah nachdenklich auf den Boden vor ihm und Malfoy ging mit erhobenem Haupt zügig voran. Das war besonders hassenswert, wie Ron empfand. Doch das Malfoys Gesicht noch bleicher war, als sonst, entging ihm.

„So, jetzt in die Bücherei. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet gute Ideen die Nacht über!", fragte Harry, seine Stimme klang zittrig und unsicher.

Doch das anschließende Brainstorming in der Bibliothek brachte nicht sehr viel, alle waren in der Nacht mit Schlafen beschäftigt. _Oder mit nicht schlafen..._ oder waren, wie in Rons Fall, einfach nicht ganz bei der Sache. Verstecke von so einem Weltentor gab es in Hogwarts genügend. Sie zählten Räume, Flure und Nischen auf, die vielen Schülern wahrscheinlich nicht bekannt waren. Darunter auch die Kellergewölbe, wo einst der Stein der Weisen aufbewahrt wurde; die Kammer des Schreckens; der alte Klassenraum, wo damals der Spiegel Nerhegeb aufbewahrt wurde; der Raum der Wünsche; ein paar Geheimgänge, an die man sich erinnern konnte, vor allem der unter der peitschenden Weide; verschiedene Türme, die nicht betreten werden durften; eine große geflutete Kerkeranlage und der dunkle Wald, in dem sich ja bekanntlich alles Mögliche herumtrieb.

Die Auswahl war also nicht besonders klein, allerdings noch zu klein für Hogwarts. Was die Form des Tores anging, so kamen die vier noch weniger weiter. Es konnte so vieles sein. Wieder ein Schrank, eine Tür oder ein Tor, ein Torbogen oder ein Fenster, ein Spiegel, eine Truhe, ein Loch im Boden, eine Erdspalte, vielleicht sogar ein ganzer Raum.

_Bei Merlin, wir werden diese Welt nie wieder verlassen... Das schaffen wir doch nie... Oh man... Ich will nach hause... Hoffentlich... Wie konnte das alles nur passieren? Wieso kann ich diese Tiere sehen? Warum sehen sie so komisch aus? Er hielt es nicht mehr aus._

„Ich... ich habe sie... die Thestrale... gesehen..." Stille. Beklemmende Stille. „Sie waren... so komisch... sie waren irgendwie am Blinken..."

„So, als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie da sein wollten oder nicht..." Zur Rons Überraschung war es Malfoy, der matt darauf antwortete. „Es war einfach gruselig..." das war eindeutig Hermine, die aus ihm sprach. Die Männerstimme war leicht erhöht und ein wenig schrill. Die Augen des Slytherins blickten ins Leere, als er weiter sprach: „Ich hab noch nie welche gesehen..." Ron konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es Hermine oder Malfoy war oder es vielleicht sogar beide meinten.

„Komisch... Ich habe sie ganz normal gesehen, so wie immer...", schaltete sich Harry nun mit einem bedächtigen Ton ein.

Mit einem Mal schreckte Malfoy hoch; so, als ob er aus einer Trance erwacht wäre, richtet sich schnell auf und verließ mit einem typischen: „Bis später, ihr Kindsköpfe" den Saal. Ron konnte noch ein geknurrtes: „Malfoy!" von Hermine hören und schon waren beide verschwunden.

Niedergeschlagen und müde verließen die zwei die Ruhe der Bibliothek und schlichen zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen. Ron und Harry hatten nun zwei Stunden Zauberkunst. Auch hier war wieder ein bekannter Lehrer anzutreffen. Professor Flitwick begrüßte sie fröhlich von seinem Stapel Bücher aus und begann den normalen Unterricht mit Beschwörungen. Doch Ron war nicht in der Lage zuzuhören und mit einem Seitenblick zu Harry bemerkte er, dass auch Harry nicht bei der Sache war. Harry entschuldigte sich damit, dass sein Zauberstab beschädigt war und Ron versuchte nur halbherzig einen Knopf aus dem Nichts erscheinen zu lassen.

Doch er war wirklich sehr überrascht, als es ihm gelang. Der Knopf war sehr klein, total unförmig und erinnerte mehr an eine zu hart gewordene Rosine mit vier Löchern, als an einen Knopf. Aber es war ein Knopf. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden war er wieder verschwunden, aber Ron musste lächeln.

Angespornt durch Rons Erfolg, holte auch Harry sein Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sagte den Spruch auf. Das Ende vom Lied war ein angesengter Tisch und das laute Lachen der anderen Schüler. Sogar Ron und Harry mussten lachen, als sie sich gegenseitig ins Gesicht schauten und versuchten, es nicht zu tun. Schnell wurde der „defekte" Zauberstab wieder weggesteckt und jeder übte weiter. Es wurde wieder langweilig und Rons Gedanken schweiften erneut ab.

_Wieso kann ich zaubern und Harry nicht? Versteh einer diese Welt... Bin ich begabter als er? Oder kann er einfach mit dem Stab nicht mehr so gut umgehen, weil er so anders ist? Oder besser gesagt, der andere Harry... Aber warum kann ich dann mit meinem Stab so gut umgehen? Verdammt, ich hasse diese Welt!_

Erst jetzt merkte er, wie verspannt seine Schultern waren und bei jeder Bewegung noch mehr schmerzten. Er hatte das Gefühl, je näher sie dem gewünschten Gespräch mit Hagrid kamen, desto zäher bewegten sich die Uhren vorwärts. Er schaute alle paar Minuten auf die Uhr und war jedes Mal darüber erschrocken, dass nur ein paar Minuten vergangen waren und nicht Stunden, wie er dachte.

Als letztes an diesem Tag hatten sie wieder zusammen mit den Slytherins VgddK und zwar bei Professor „Mad Eye" Moody, der sie schiefgrinsend in dem dunklen Klassenraum empfing. Auch dieser Moody war nicht mehr ganz der, den sie kannten. Das Narbengeflecht in seinem Gesicht war anders und ließen ihn anders gruselig erscheinen. Die klauenartige Beinprothese war nicht am rechten Bein, sondern am linken und er hatte beide seiner Augen. Ron erschrak und war doch angenehm überrascht, als er ihn so vor sich sah. Seine beiden normalen Augen ließen nicht ganz so gespenstisch erscheinen, eher menschlicher.

Sie setzten sich nach vorne und bemerkten die dunklen Blicke, die der alte Mann für die Slytherins über hatte, die langsam in den Raum tropften. Besonders einem funkelte er entgegen: Draco Malfoy. Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf Rons Gesicht. Er hatte es satt, den arroganten Idioten, als einen von „ihnen" betrachten zu müssen. Schließlich war er der erklärte Feind und mit Feinden kooperierte man nun mal nicht.

Moody räusperte sich kurz: „So, jetzt, wo wir alle da sind, kann ich ja beginnen. Da der Krieg nun schon sehr lange herrscht, hat das Ministerium beschlossen, schon in der sechsten Klasse die Unverzeihlichen zu erklären. Ich werde sie Ihnen nicht beibringen, aber ich werde versuchen, sie Ihnen so nahe wie möglich zu bringen. Schließlich müssen Sie wissen, was passieren kann, wenn Sie auf den Straßen sind und Sie müssen wissen, wie Ihre Angehörigen umgebracht wurden. Ich weiß, viele von Ihnen wollen es nicht wissen, aber die Wahrheit hat noch niemandem geschadet. Sie müssen verstehen, dass Ihr Wohl für das Wissen auch mal zurückstecken muss, denn der Krieg ist nun mal kein Zuckerschlecken! Sie können sich nicht vor den Tatsachen verschließen, nur weil Sie in Trauer sind."

Mit den letzten Worten blickte er Ron direkt in die Augen, nur kurz, aber intensiv, bevor dann sein Blick zur Seite rutschte. Schweiß und Hitze brach aus und er wäre ihm am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen um herauszufinden, was Moody damit meinte, doch er war starr vor... ja vor was eigentlich? Angst? Zweifel? Wut? Trauer? Schock? Alles zusammen?

_Was hat das zu bedeuten? Los sag, was hat das zu bedeuten? Sag es mir! Warum hast du mich so komisch angesehen? Warum ich? Oh nein... Ich will hier weg, nur weg von hier, so schnell es geht... Nur weg... Oh nein... Was ist bloß passiert?_

* * *

Bekomme ich Reviews? 'herzzerreißendes Welpenwinseln'

Zu meinen letzten Reviewern:

**Vinetaalphafrau**: Bitte sei mir nicht böse, dass es so lange gebraucht hat! Aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem, ich bin damit net ganz so zufrieden, aber momentan kann mich irgendwie nichts zufriedenstellen... schlimm, schlimm! Danke für dein echt tolles Kompliment, ich muss sagen, dass das letzte Kapitel zu einem meiner Lieblinge gehört! Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben und ich habe vor noch weitere Träume einzubauen... mal sehen, wie es wird... Ich hoffe ich bekomme trotzdem noch weitere Reviews von dir, auch wenn ich so lange gebraucht habe! 'noch mal entschuldigt'

**duivel**: Hast ja heute echt Glück, ich lade gleich zwei Kapitel von zwei Stories hoch! 'g' Wie schon gesagt, gehört das letzte Chap zu meinen Lieblingen und das hier ist eher... 'grummel' Ich weiß auch net! 'noch mehr grummel' trotzdem hoffe ich das es dir gefällt... Keine Panik, die Muggel sind noch net versklavt, aber... 'auf die Zunge beiß' nein ich werde es net verraten... 'böse Lara' Tja das mit Ginny ist im nächsten Kapitel! Denke ich... Du wirst schon sehen! Es kommt ein erklärendes Kapitel, aber das wirft natürlich noch weitere Fragen auf... 'g' Danke für dein tolles Kommi und ich hoffe auf mehr... 'g' 'knuddelknutsch'

**die-na**: Hallo! Meine Story läuft auf M... eigentlich erstmal zur Vorsicht, aber ich denke, dass wird sich bald zeigen, warum... 'g' Danke für dein Review! Ich habe viel mit den Leutchen geplant 'fiesgrins' 'wahnsinnig lach' aber das kommt alles noch... 'eg' danke noch mal..!

**angelus azrael**: Danke für dein tolles Kommi! 'wieder auf den Stuhl helf' Ich weiß, dass hier mag net allzu lustig sein, aber es kommt bestimmt noch lustige Sachen... wenn ich meine Muse wieder aus Timbuktu zurück geholt habe 'grummel' Ja unsere Hermine... stille Wasser sind tief... und schmutzig... 'gg' Das mit der Therapie ist eine gute Idee, vielleicht versucht das Hermine mal mit ihm... aber das kann glaube ich nur schief gehen, dafür ist sie dann doch nicht einfühlsam genug... 'g' Ich hoffe du schreibst mir weiterhin so nette Kommentare und verzeihst mir, dass es so lange gebraucht hat!

**Requiescantat**: Hoffentlich habe ich deinen Namen richtig geschrieben 'sich einen abgebrochen hat' ;) Was soll er denn bedeuten? 'lara neugierig' Ist das Latein? Hatte in der Schule nur französisch... ich glaube, dass war keine gute Wahl, ich kann nach 4 1/2 Jahren so gut wie nichts... 'verlegen ist' Ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin...!

So... es tut mir immer noch sehr leid! Wirklich! Bitte seid mir nicht allzu böse und schreibt mir trotzdem ein netten Review!


	9. Klärende Gespräche?

Hallo Leute!

Ja, ich weiß, ich habe schon länger nichts mehr von mir hören lassen, vor allem habe ich schon länger keine Hermine/Draco Geschichte erneuert und vor allem nicht diese Geschichte hier... 'puh' Ihr habt also alles recht der Welt mir böse zu sein... aber bitte nicht zu sehr, ja?

Danke erstmal an die lieben Reviewer **Gwendolyne**, **jasdarling**, **My Sin** und **angelus azrael**... _DANKE_! 'knuddelknutsch' Ich hoffe ihr lest die Geschichte immer noch und euch gefällt sie!

Wenn es noch jemanden interessieren sollte, ich schreibe gerade (mal wieder) an dem letzten Kapitel von "Wenn Engel fallen" und hoffe das er bald fertig ist, danke für eure Geduld...

Ich würde ja jetzt sagen, ich gelobe Besserung, aber wie ihr schon gemerkt habt, schaffe ich das leider nicht...

Viel Spaß und schreibt mir bitte trotzdem Reviews, ja? Bütte!

* * *

Kapitel 9 - Klärende Gespräche 

Moody räusperte sich kurz: „So, jetzt, wo wir alle da sind, kann ich ja beginnen. Da der Krieg nun schon sehr lange herrscht, hat das Ministerium beschlossen, schon in der sechsten Klasse die Unverzeihlichen zu erklären. Ich werde sie Ihnen nicht beibringen, aber ich werde versuchen, sie Ihnen so nahe wie möglich zu bringen. Schließlich müssen Sie wissen, was passieren kann, wenn Sie auf den Straßen sind und Sie müssen wissen, wie Ihre Angehörigen umgebracht wurden. Ich weiß, viele von Ihnen wollen es nicht wissen, aber die Wahrheit hat noch niemandem geschadet. Sie müssen verstehen, dass Ihr Wohl für das Wissen auch mal zurückstecken muss, denn der Krieg ist nun mal kein Zuckerschlecken! Sie können sich nicht vor den Tatsachen verschließen, nur weil Sie in Trauer sind."

Der darauf folgende Blick blieb Harry nicht verborgen. Sein Kopf schnellte zu seinem besten Freund und für einen kleinen Moment sah Ron wieder wie tot aus. Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und sein Gesicht hatte einen Grauton angenommen, der kein Leben zuließ. Harry schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und schüttelte sich. Als er sich dann wieder seinem Freund zuwand, war der Tod aus seinem Gesicht wieder verschwunden, aber besser sah er nicht aus. Doch Harry war erst mal erleichtert und flüsterte ihm vertrauensvolle Worte zu.

„Das wird schon wieder Ron. Wir werden gleich zu Hagrid gehen und er wird uns einige Fragen beantworten können. Denk daran: Das ist nicht unsere Welt. Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, ist alles wieder im Lot. Du wirst sehen!"

Ron nickte leicht, aber besser schien er sich nicht zu fühlen.

_Ist ja auch kein Wunder... Er tut mir so leid! Hoffentlich bringt das was mit Hagrid. Hoffentlich!_

Auch ihn hatte der Blick erst einmal die Fassung genommen, die er den Tag mühselig um sich aufgebaut hatte, um nicht unnötig nachzudenken und seinen Kopf und seinen Geist zu belasten. Er war zufrieden damit, alles genauestens zu betrachten und aufzunehmen. Er wusste nicht, ob es was nutzte, aber Gedanken über seine Eltern und seinen Paten oder um Hermine wollte er, so gut es ging, vermeiden.

Die Stunde ging schnell vorbei, doch Harry hörte nicht sonderlich zu. Er war zu aufgeregt was die Sache mit Hagrid bringen würde, wenn sie denn etwas bringen würde. Außerdem kannte er den Unterricht wahrscheinlich sowieso schon, schließlich hatten sie die unverzeihlichen Flüche auch schon im Unterricht.

Währenddessen versuchte er lieber etwas zu zaubern. Wenn Ron es konnte, warum sollte er es denn dann nicht auch können? Er versuchte kleine Gegenstände schweben zu lassen und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab abwechselnd auf die Feder oder den Knut, die er unter seinem Tisch hatte fallen lassen. Natürlich so unauffällig wie möglich. Professor Moody hatte zwei normale Augen, also hatte er gute Chancen, nicht erwischt zu werden. Als dann aber der Knut einfach verschwand und von oberhalb wieder herunterfiel, hörte Harry lieber auf zu zaubern. Schließlich wollte er nicht für etwaige Unfälle verantwortlich sein. Die Zeit strich zäh an ihm vorbei und der Gong erlöste ihn aus dem Dämmerzustand der wirbelnden Gedanken, der Müdigkeit und letztendlich auch der Langeweile.

Er ging mit Ron, das heißt, er musste ihn andauernd schubsen, da Ron sich nicht bewegen wollte, in die große Halle und hielt Ausschau. Zuerst sah er Hagrid, was auch sehr einfach war, bei dieser beeindruckenden Größe, dann sah er Malfoy, wie er mit einem sehr verbitterten Ausdruck am Slytherintisch saß, aber leider sah er keinen Dumbledore.

_Wo kann er nur stecken? Er würde doch den Schulanfang nicht verpassen wollen, wenn er das überhaupt jemals mal verpasst hat... Vielleicht ist ihm etwas passiert oder er ist auf einer wichtigen Mission oder er ist schon tot... Das kann nicht sein, wir würden es merken, wenn er tot wäre... Dann muss etwas anderes Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen sein... Vielleicht ist er im Ministerium und muss dort beraten oder so was... Hoffentlich... Hoffentlich weiß Voldemort nichts davon. Sind wir denn ohne ihn nicht schutzlos?_

Er bekam kaum ein Bissen von dem vorzüglichen Abendessen runter und war mehr als aufgeregt, als er mit den anderen Dreien aus der Halle hinausging. Natürlich erst nachdem Hagrid den Saal verlassen hatte. Er merkte, wie Blicke sie von hinten aufspießten und allein das leichte Säuseln im Nacken verriet ihm, dass es Schlangenaugen waren, die mehr als überrascht diesem, doch sehr ungewöhnlichem, Trio hinterher sahen.

Ein Umstand, der ihnen in Zukunft vielleicht noch Probleme bereiten würde, aber da war jetzt nicht dran zu denken. Keiner der Anderen brachte ein Wort heraus. Nur ihre dumpfen Schritte waren erst auf Stein, dann auf Erdboden zu hören. Von weitem konnte Harry die kleine Hütte des Riesen sehen. Sie war erleuchtet und kleine Rauschschwaden pufften aus dem Schornstein.

_Was ist, wenn er nichts weiß. Was ist, wenn er nichts sagen wird und was ist, wenn er etwas sagt?_

Doch Harrys Gedanken wurden jäh durch das Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen und als er aufsah, sah er schon in ein bärtiges und erstauntes Gesicht. Kleine schwarze Augen guckten auf ihn und seine zwei oder besser gesagt drei Gefährten nieder. Ein leichtes Flackern verriet Harry, dass er sich mehr als nur wunderte.

„Was wolln Sie ´n hier? Ist schon spät. Sie sollten nicht um diese Zeit hier draußen sein!" Hagrids Stimme klang wie immer dunkel und krächzend und erinnerte an sich bewegendes Holz, aber das er sie so förmlich ansprach, klang sehr fremd.

„Dürfen wir reinkommen? Wir haben Fragen an di... ähm... an Sie", fragte Harry.

Sie betraten die klapprige Hütte, die anscheinend nur dank Magie zusammenhielt und Harry konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, was Malfoy wohl über dieses Gebäude dachte. Alle vier versammelten sich um den großen Tisch, auf dem ein großer Krug und eine Flasche standen, die verdächtig nach Alkohol aussah. Harry suchte skeptisch das Gesicht des Riesen ab, fand aber keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er zu betrunken für ihre kleine Befragung war und atmete unbewusst tief durch. Er wusste, dass es schon schwierig genug war, den Riesen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht ganz Banane waren.

„Also... ähm... es ist schwierig...", fing Ron an zu stottern, als sie sich setzten „aber wir haben Fragen... die Ihnen vielleicht etwas komisch vorkommen... Aber es ist uns sehr wichtig... ähm... wo soll ich nur anfangen..."

Hagrid sah mit fragenden Blicken in die eher ungewöhnliche Runde von Schülern, wartete aber geduldig, bis schließlich Malfoy das Wort ergriff.

„Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten! Also, Sie kennen doch meine Eltern oder?" Ein Nicken von Hagrid „Erzählen Sie mir etwas von ihnen. Alles, was ihnen einfällt, egal wie unwichtig es erscheint."

Hagrid runzelte die Stirn: „Warum sollte ich? Ich mein, Sie kenn´ se doch besser als ich, oder nich?"

„Tun Sie es doch einfach... bitte!" Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete Malfoy ungläubig. _Wahrscheinlich hat das Hermine gesagt... Nein, sie **muss** es gesagt haben!_

Etwas misstrauisch fuhr Hagrid weiter: „Also... Malfoy is ´n hohes Tier im Schulrat, hat gute Verbindungen im Ministerium, is reich... mit Narcissa Black verheiratet... Aber warum wolln Sie das wissen?"

„Ist er wohl ein... Todesser?" fragte Malfoy mit seiner üblichen schnarrenden Stimme, auch wenn Harry die Unsicherheit heraushören konnte.

„Das musst du doch wohl am besten wissen, mein Junge oder?" Hagrid verzog das Gesicht vor Unbehagen, Wut und Ratlosigkeit.

„Also ist er es! Was ist mit Hermine Granger?" Es war nur eine rein rhetorische Frage, denn jeder konnte sich die Antwort eigentlich denken.

„Granger?" Hagrid überlegte lange und antwortete dann etwas grübelnd „Ihr meint dieses Mädchen? Ich glaub, sie war in Gryffindor... oder?"

„Was heißt hier war... Hagrid bitte sag, was ist mit mir... ich meine ihr passiert?", fragte Hermine nun in einem etwas panischen Ton, der vor allem Ron verduzt ausschauen ließ, da es ja immer noch die Stimme von Malfoy war, der gleich danach missbilligend mit den Augen rollte.

„Nun... ja... armes Mädchen... sie wurde bei ´nem Überfall von Todessern in ihrer Gegend getötet... Soviel ich weiß... Pech gehabt, die Kleine... War noch sehr jung... Muggelgeborene, wisst ihr... deswegen musste sie wahrscheinlich auch sterben... So wie auch alle andren. Es is ein wahres Wunder, dass überhaupt noch muggelgeborene Schüler zur Schule gehen." Hagrid schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Harry schielte kurz zu dem Slytherin rüber, aber er schaute wie immer kalt, distanziert und arrogant. Von Hermine war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Was ist mit meiner Familie, Hagrid? Steht es schlimm um sie?", fragte Ron nun zögernd und bleich im Gesicht.

„Warum soll ich Ihnen das sagen? Es hört sich fast so an, als wüsstn Sie nix darüber... Was is ´n los?" Hagrid kratzte sich fragend am Kopf.

„Bitte Hagrid, sagen Sie uns alles... Es ist schwierig zu erklären... aber es wirklich wichtig!", sagte Harry nun, der fast schon flehend zu Hagrid aufsah.

„Nun gut... also, ähm... na ja... Arthur und Bill wurden letztens erst getötet... ich denk, so vor einem Monat oder so... Sie waren unterwegs um etwas Wichtiges... na ja auch egal... Charlie is nun schon etwas länger tot, ich denk, so ein halbes Jahr und Percy... hmm... ich weiß nich, das sind schon Jahre her... Tut mir wirklich Leid für Sie... Waren gute Männer, wirklich gute Männer. Wir werden sie vermissen...", sagte Hagrid zu Ron gewand, der aussah, als würde er hier und jetzt zusammenklappen.

Sein Gesicht war aschfahl, die Müdigkeit von den letzten Tagen zeigte sich noch deutlicher ab. Vor allem die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren wie aufgemalt. Er sah alt aus, alt und müde und Tränen sammelten sich in den hellen Augen, die stumm die Wangen herunter liefen.

„Und was ist mit Ginny? Ginny Weasley?", fragte Harry schnell.

„Gin... Ginny? Kenn ich nich…Ist das eine Cousine von Molly?" Ein leichtes Wimmern entfuhr Ron, der nun starr zu Boden blickte.

„Und was ist mit meiner Familie?", fragte Harry zügig, um Hagrids Augenmerk auf sich zu lenken. Hagrid schaute ein wenig dumm aus der Wäsche. Man konnte die Zahnräder in seinem Gehirn schon fast rattern sehen, so sehr dachte er nach, warum das hier alles mit ihm passierte. Er schob seine buschigen Augenbrauen zusammen und sah misstrauisch auf Harry herab.

„Hmm... na ja, Ihre Mutter wurde auch erst vor kurzem getötet. Sogar vom dunklen Lord persönlich... Tut mir echt Leid, Mr. Potter!"

Harry musste kurz schlucken, aber richtige Trauer wollte nicht ihn ihm aufsteigen. Wahrscheinlich war er es einfach zu gewöhnt, dass seine Mutter tot war, als dass es ihn hätte wirklich noch aus der Bahn werfen können. Schließlich war es ja schon immer so in seinem Leben. Aber er hatte doch irgendwie gehofft, dass sie am Leben sei. Er wusste, es war dumm so zu denken oder zumindest naiv, aber Hoffnung starb ja immer zuletzt.

„Und was ist mit meinem Vater?"

„Is er immer noch im St. Mungos... Wie geht´s ihm denn?"

„Das heißt, mein Vater lebt? James Potter lebt... Ist das Ihr ernst?"

Hagrid zog die Augenbrauen wieder kraus und guckte Harry misstrauisch an.

_Mein Vater... Er lebt... lebt... Einfach so... Mein Vater! Wie kann das sein? Mein Vater, er lebt... Bei Merlin, wie sehr habe ich mir das immer gewünscht... Aber meine Mutter... sie ist tot... und er lebt..._

„Und was ist mit Sirius Black?", fragte Harry.

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Lebt er?"

„Ja, klar..."

Stille verschluckte die Runde, die an einem übergroßen Tisch saß und jeder seine Gedanken zu fassen versuchte.

„Ich glaub, ihr solltet in die Krankenstation... Ich werd euch schnell hinbringen..."

„Nein... noch nicht... bitte... Was ist mit... Du-weißt-schon-wem? Wie lange treibt er sich schon herum?", fragte Harry und Hagrid schaute wieder ungläubig, beantworte die Frage aber.

„Ich denk, das müssten schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre sein. Ich weiß nich so genau..."

„Und war er zwischenzeitlich mal... ähm.. verschwunden?"

„Tz... wie kommen Sie denn darauf, Mr. Potter? Wie unsinnig... Leider nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das heißt, er war die ganze Zeit über hier... Er wurde nicht besiegt?", schaltete sich Malfoy nun ein. Harry guckte zu ihm hinüber und sah einen kurzen, nur einen kurzen Moment Angst in seinen Augen aufflackern.

_Malfoy hat Angst? Angst vor dem dunklen Lord? Aber wieso? Er braucht sich doch keine Sorgen zu machen... Er ist doch der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy... Aber er ist tot... Lucius Malfoy ist tot... Hmm... oder ist es doch Hermine gewesen? Aber Hermine hört sich anders an... Weiblicher, schriller und doch sehr sanft... Anders halt... Aber Malfoy und Angst!_

„Natürlich nicht... Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" Wieder ungläubiges Kopfschütteln „Es gibt nur einen Mann, der ihn stoppen kann: Albus Dumbledore! Aber wir wissen grade nich, wo er..." Hagrid biss sich auf die Lippen und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Seine vom Alkohol betrübten Augen verzogen sich ärgerlich. „Aber der kommt bestimmt schnell wieder..."

„Er wird vermisst? Oh nein... Oh nein... Das darf nicht sein... Dann sind wir schutzlos... Warum sind wir denn noch hier in der Schule? Warum nicht woanders, wo es sicher ist?", meldete sich wieder Hermine zu Wort, klar erkennbar an dem Tonfall.

„Diese Schule is bis jetz einer der sichersten Orte hier in England. Ich denk, Du-weißt-schon-wer weiß das... Schließlich sind hier noch Ordensmitglieder..."

„Der Phönixorden, nicht war! Und wer gehört alles zum Orden?"

„Das sind vertrauliche Informationen..."

„Hagrid, bitte... Ich könnte es sowieso herauskriegen, also sagen Sie uns es einfach... Bitte!", verriet ihm Harry mit einem strengen Blick. Er wusste nicht, ob es klappte, aber einen Versuch war es alle Mal wert.

Hagrid verdrehte kurz die Augen, bevor er wieder zu sprechen anfing: „Also da wären natürlich ich, Professor Moody und Professor Snape und wir können die anderen schnell herbeirufen, wenn´s sein muss...ähm ja..."

„War Professor Snape jemals ein Deatheater?", fragte Harry kleinlaut.

„Nee! Natürlich nicht! Wie kommse bloß auf so was? Er ist schließlich hier Professor! Okay, Sie sollten schnell gehen... Am besten, ich bring sie wirklich zur Krankenstation... Sie hör´n sich nich gut an... Is bestimmt der Stress oder die letzten Ereignisse..." Er blickte dabei auf Ron, der immer noch ein kleines Häufchen Elend war und verbissen versuchte, die Fassung zu wahren.

„Haben Sie schon mal was von einem Weltentor gehört?", fragte Malfoy schnell „Beantworten Sie uns nur noch diese Frage, dann fragen wir auch nicht weiter..."

„Ähm..." Man sah, wie er nachdachte, „Nein... noch nie was von gehört... Was soll das denn sein...?"

„Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee?", fragte Malfoy schnell, besser gesagt Hermine und versuchte aufzustehen, doch irgendwie wollte nur die eine Hälfte.

„Ich werde für diesen Bauerntrottel keine Tasse Tee kochen. Niemals!", zischte die kalte Stimme von Malfoy leise.

„Ich werde Tee machen... Kein Thema..." Harry sprang auf und ging zum Herd hinüber, setzte Wasser auf und stellte Tassen heraus. Er kümmerte sich nicht um den belämmerten Blick den Hagrid ihm zuwarf, denn normalerweise dürfte er sich hier nicht so gut auskennen, aber gleich hatte Hagrid das alles sowieso vergessen. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin und warf Malfoy einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Der kramte auch sofort in seinem Umhang und drückte ihm eine kleine Phiole unter dem Tisch in die Hand.

Nach dem Tee stolperten die drei wieder in die nächtliche Kälte und bedankten sich bei dem Halbriesen über die Auskünfte über das nächste Thema des Unterrichts. Der Trank wirkte anscheinend ganz gut, denn Hagrid schien sich an nichts zu erinnern und verabschiedete die Drei ziemlich verwirrt und nur mit einem leichten Nicken und Winken.

Es war endlich geschafft. Sie wussten nun mehr, aber wollten sie das wirklich alles wissen? Sie schritten schnell, aber sehr ruhig nebeneinander her und erreichten in kürzesteter Zeit das große Portal des Schlosses, aber die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen wollte einfach nicht weichen und wurde nur durch die Geräusche des Waldes und dem Wind unterbrochen.

Das war alles nicht gut. Die Weasleys fast ausgelöscht, die Grangers waren wahrscheinlich ganz ausgelöscht und die Malfoys anscheinend so mächtig wie nie zuvor. Tja, und die Potters? Immer noch da, zumindest Teile davon. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Durfte er das überhaupt? Schließlich waren seine Freunde alles andere als begeistert und würde er sich nicht noch mehr verletzen, wenn er sich auch noch über diese Situation freuen würde? Würde er sich darüber nicht auch ärgern? Und seine Mutter hatte es auch nicht geschafft, aber sein Vater... Und Sirius lebte auch noch. Ob er jemals in Askaban war? Vielleicht hatte er auch schon Familie? Und was war mit Remus?

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ein leichter Schauer von Erleichterung und Freude wärmte seinen Körper und ließen ihn kurz die Augen schließen. Er konnte sich gerade eben noch ein leichtes Lächeln verkneifen, als er sich die Gesamtsituation wieder vor Augen führte.

_Voldemort lebt immer noch... Nicht schon wieder, sondern immer noch, deswegen habe ich keine Narbe. Er hat mich und meine Familie anscheinend nie angegriffen... und deswegen ist er nie ‚gestorben'... Das heißt, er war die ganze Zeit über mit seiner vollen Macht am Leben?_

Kalter Schweiß verteilte sich ungleichmäßig über seinen Körper und sein Herz pochte schnell gegen seine Rippen. In seinem Kopf spürte er ein schmerzvolles Puckern, das immer stärker wurde.

_Sogar Malfoy scheint ein wenig Angst zu haben. Aber warum? Er ist doch ein Malfoy. Er hat hier doch nichts zu befürchten... Ich würde zu gern wissen, was in ihm vorgeht... Er muss mehr über Voldemort oder zumindest über die anderen Deatheater Bescheid wissen. Auch, wenn sein Vater ihm nichts erzählt, kann er doch nicht alles verbergen oder?_

Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete Harry den Slytherin näher, allerdings ohne Hoffnung, wirklich etwas in dem Profil von ihm lesen zu können, was ihnen weiterhelfen würde. Malfoy wirkte wie immer kalt und distanziert und doch konnte er öfters seine beste Freundin in ihm wieder erkennen. Es waren nur zarte Gesten oder kleine Gesichtsausdrücke, aber sie war da, in diesem Körper.

In der großen Eintrittshalle trennten sich ihre Wege und am liebsten hätte Harry Hermine einmal kräftig umarmt, denn in so einer Situation ließ er sie nicht gerne bei diesem blasierten Eisblock zurück. Doch es half alles nichts. Er konnte ja schlecht den Slytherin in eine feste Umarmung ziehen, er hätte sich lieber die Arme abgerissen.

Er stieg mit Ron die Stufen zu ihrem Dormitorium hoch und dann in den rötlichen Gemeinschaftsraum. Überall saßen mehr oder weniger bekannte Gesichter, unterhielten sich, spielten oder machten Hausaufgaben. Harry stellte mit Überraschung fest, wie still es doch war und fragte sich, ob es die an der Menge der Leute oder an ihrem Gemütszustand lag. Wahrscheinlich lag es an beidem. Es war nicht so, dass die Leute nicht fröhlich waren, aber sie waren nicht einmal annähernd so ausgelassen, wie die Gryffindors in seiner Welt.

Er schaute kurz zu Ron und er blickte genauso fragend und verständnislos in die Runde, wie wahrscheinlich auch er selbst kurz zuvor. Sie gingen auf die Treppe zu und versuchten so unauffällig wie möglich den Raum zu durchqueren, doch zu spät. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, welches die beiden schon heute und den Tag zuvor gegrüßt hatte, sprang auf sie zu und strahlte sie erneut an.

„Endlich erwisch ich dich mal, Harry! Hallo, Ron!" war auch zugleich die überschwängliche Begrüßung „Ich wollte schon den ganzen Tag mit euch reden. Wisst ihr etwas von Dumbledore? Ist ihm irgendetwas passiert? Sind wir wohl in Gefahr? Ich habe es Dad schon geschrieben, aber noch keine Antwort erhalten... Ich frage mich, ob er es schon vorher wusste..."

Harry war erstaunt über den Redefluss und musste erst einmal angestrengt nachdenken, was er ihr jetzt erzählen sollte. Er kannte sie ja nicht wirklich und obwohl sie ihm irgendwie bekannt war und sie sehr vertraut mit ihm redete, wusste er nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte, also sagte er etwas Ausweichendes.

„Ich weiß es nicht... Woher auch...?"

„Ach komm schon, Harry... Du kannst es mir doch sagen... Ich weiß, dass du etwas weißt. Du weißt immer über solche Sachen Bescheid..."

Er sah kurz zu Ron. Er wusste, er konnte mehr schlecht als recht lügen, vor allem bei den Leuten, die ihn gut kannten, aber Ron zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nichts, ganz ehrlich, aber wenn ich etwas weiß, dann werde ich es dir sagen, okay?" war dann seine behelfsmäßige Antwort, auf die sie nur ein wenig komisch guckte.

„Ha, dass ich nicht lache. Du sagst mir doch nie was... Ich muss dir immer alles aus der Nase ziehen. Du bist wie Dad! Er hatte wirklich schlechten Einfluss auf dich, du hättest den Sommer nicht bei uns verbringen sollen..."

Jetzt war Harry noch mehr verblüfft. Er kannte sie und ihre Familie anscheinend nicht nur flüchtig, sondern ziemlich gut. Er musste schnell weg, sonst würde sie noch denken, er sei geisteskrank. Er musste sich schnell zu seinem Bett flüchten und suchte fieberhaft nach einer angemessenen Ausrede.

„Hör zu, ich bin sehr müde. Es war wirklich sehr anstrengend heute." Ron nickte schnell bestätigend „Und morgen müssen wir wieder früh raus... Du weißt ja wie das ist: In den Ferien die ganze Zeit schlafen und hier immer früh raus und so..."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und runzelte mit der Stirn „Du hast doch so gut wie nie geschlafen..."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Das musste ja passieren, wenn man mit jemandem redete, der anscheinend mehr Ahnung von seinem eigenen Leben hatte, als er selbst. Er durfte jetzt nur nichts falsch machen, doch diesmal rettete ihn Ron aus seiner Misere, mehr oder weniger.

„Ach, du weißt doch wie er ist... Er meinte das doch nur ironisch... So ist er halt, unser Harry... Echt witzig." Mit einem zittrigen Lachen, welches deutlich auf seine Nervosität hinwies, übersah Ron das leichte Kopfschütteln von Harry, der den letzten Kommentar doch ein wenig übertrieben fand.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was mit euch heute los ist, aber ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht auf den Kopf gefallen oder so...", fragte sie dann gespielt fürsorglich. Aber bevor sie dazu noch etwas sagen konnte und sich dadurch vielleicht noch mehr zum Affen machen konnten, kam ihnen der Zufall zur Hilfe.

„Phina, komm schon... Wir müssen weiter machen, sonst kapiere ich das hier nie", rief eine scheinbar verzweifelte Freundin von ihr. Sie blickte kurz genervt über ihre Schulter und zeigte ihr mit einem Nicken, dass sie gleich kommen würde.

„Also, Nacht Jungs." Sie umarmte zuerst kurz Ron und dann Harry, welchen sie sogar flüchtig auf die Wange küsste und schien Harry kurz streng in die Augen zu schauen, „und schlaft schön!"

Schnell stiegen sie die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Jetzt waren sie erst mal sicher.

„Das wäre beinahe schief gegangen. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was die Leute denken, wenn wir uns mal so richtig versprechen. Die müssten uns ja für komplett bescheuert halten!", merkte Harry, nach ein kurzen Zeit der Stille, an.

Er beobachtete, wie Ron rüber zu seinem Bett stiefelte und sein Gesicht mit einem lauten Seufzer in seinen großen Händen vergrub. Er tat ihm leid. Er hatte sehr viel verloren und das auf einen Schlag und noch gab es keine Erfolgsgarantie, lediglich ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Aber war das genug?

_Hoffentlich..._

_Wer ist diese Phina? Ist sie vielleicht meine Freundin? Aber sie hat sich auch nicht unbedingt wie eine Freundin verhalten... Na gut, ich weiß nicht, wie eine Freundin sich verhält. Ich habe ja nie wirklich eine gehabt... Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur eine gute Freundin meiner Familie, so was wie die Weasleys... Oder?_

Ron legte sich schnell hin, aber Harry wusste, er würde jetzt nicht schlafen können, genauso wie Ron es wahrscheinlich auch nicht tat. Seine Gedanken kreisten um diesen Tag und versuchten alles Erfahrene zu verarbeiten. Wie sollte er da noch seinen Kopf frei bekommen für seine Okklumentikübungen?

Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, einen Brief zu schreiben. Einen Brief, den er wahrscheinlich nie wieder in seinem Leben schreiben würde und es auch noch nie getan hatte. Einen Brief an seinen Vater. An James Potter. Er setzte sich mit verschränkten Beinen auf sein Bett, balancierte mit einem Knie das Buch, auf dem ein Blatt Pergament lag und mit dem anderen das Tintenfässchen. Er atmete erst einmal tief durch und überlegte sich, was er überhaupt schreiben sollte und durfte.

_Wie soll ich bloß anfangen? Was soll ich bloß schreiben? Vielleicht kann er mir gar nicht antworten, schließlich liegt er im St. Mungo. Was er wohl hat? Ich habe ganz vergessen, Hagrid danach zu fragen... Vielleicht war die Idee mit dem Brief doch nicht so gut... Was ist, wenn ich irgendetwas Dummes schreibe? Etwas schreibe, was ich nicht wissen dürfte oder etwas nicht schreibe, was ich eigentlich sollte? Was ist, wenn er mich für verrückt hält? Vielleicht schreibe ich ihm ja eigentlich nie? ... Harry, schreib ihm einfach, sonst findest du es nie heraus!_

Dieser kleine Teil seines Verstandes, der immer nach seinem Paten klang, behielt immer die Ruhe und holte Harry schon oft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. So schrieb er dann einfach drauf los. Vielleicht hatte er ja so was wie einen Sohninstinkt, der ihn führen konnte.

_Hallo Dad,_

_ich hoffe, dir geht es besser? Ich bin gut in Hogwarts angekommen und der Unterricht ist so wie immer. Nur etwas ist komisch: Dumbledore ist nicht da! Ich frage mich warum..._

_Werde bitte schnell wieder gesund! Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisse._

_Dein Harry._

Er überlegte kurz und entschloss sich kurzerhand ein PS darunter zu setzen. Ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden.

_PS.: Ron und Phina lassen grüßen._

Vielleicht bekam er so etwas über dieses Mädchen heraus!

Er legte sich hin und seine Knochen dankten ihm mit erleichternden Knacken. Er war müde, aber er wollte einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Er hatte wirklich gerade seinem Vater einen Brief geschrieben und er wusste, wenn er ihn morgen abschicken würde, dann würde er ihn auf jeden Fall erreichen.

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen oder war es schei...benkleister... Lasst es mich bitte wissen! Bis demnächst! 


	10. Aus dem Sinn, aus den Augen?

Aloha Leute!

Zu Anfang eine gute Nachricht! Hier ist das neuste Kap vom Weltentor! 'tada'

Dann die schlechte Nachricht: Mein Rechner ist kaputt! 'heul' Er springt einfach nicht mehr an... 'schnüff' Aber ich hatte das Kapitel auf einer Diskette gespeichert zur Sicherheit...

Ihr habt es Gwendolyne zu verdanken, dass ich ein neues Kap hochlade... und ich hoffe euch gefällt es allen!

Ein großes Dankeschön an **Gwen**, dessen Reviews und super netten totaal coolen Worte mich zu neuen kreativen Höhen fliegen lassen (habe dank dir ein neuen OneShot angefangen 'g'... leider handschriftlich... 'schnüff'), dann an **JasDarling**, die dank ihrer supergeilen Reviews mir genau die richtige Kritik gegeben hat und den Willen diese Geschichte auch wirklich zu beenden... auch wenn es jetzt noch länger dauert... ('knuddel') und an **Inside**, die (oder der?) mit ihren vielen Fragen mir das Gefühl gegeben hat, dass ich genau richtig zu schreiben und nicht zu viel zu verraten... Ich DANKE euch allen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch immer noch und schreibt mir weiterhin nette, tollte Revs!

Dann natürlich mein Dank an Dia, die mir dieses Kap wiedereinmal gebetat hat!

**Warnungen**: Dieses Kapitel hat es in sich! Also, schnappt euch ein Kissen zum kuscheln (oder besser noch Freunde oder Freundinnen), tunkt eure Fingernägel in Lebertran, damit ihr nicht daran kaut und ein bisschen Schokolade oder Berge von Weingummis 'lol', denn das ist immer gut!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Kapitel 10 - Aus dem Sinn, aus den Augen? 

Als Draco in den Kerkern ankam, fühlte er sich gleich wohler. Hier in der feuchtkalten Umgebung fühlte er sich zu Hause, obwohl es doch sehr fremd und ihm nicht wirklich geheuer war, gab es ihm immer noch das Gefühl der Heimat. Er hatte Schmerzen, sein Kopf stand kurz vor der Explosion und seine Knochen ächzten mit jedem Schritt. Aber kurz vor dem Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum schnaufte er noch einmal kurz tief durch, richtete seine Knochen mit knackenden Bewegungen und schritt so elegant wie möglich durch die Porte.

Um Granger musste er sich jetzt erst einmal keine Sorgen mehr machen. Er hatte von ihr seit dem Gespräch nicht mehr sehr viel mitbekommen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie eine Hälfte seines Körpers beanspruchte. Aber sie sagte nichts und scheinbar dachte sie noch nicht einmal etwas. Nur sein Körper zeigte, dass sie immer noch da war. Sie zitterte leicht und ging nur widerwillig mit ihm. Wahrscheinlich war sie in ihrer Gedankenwelt versunken. Er konnte sich das jetzt nicht leisten, über sich oder seine Familie nachzudenken. Er musste auf der Hut sein, die Slytherins kannten ihn bestimmt sehr gut. Wenn sein Vater noch lebte, musste er davon ausgehen, dass er sehr gut über die Vorgänge in der Schule Bescheid wusste und Draco wusste, dass es für ihn sehr schlecht sein könnte.

Der Raum war gefüllt und sogar ziemlich laut. An mehreren Tischen wurde diskutiert oder gespielt und anderen wurden wiederum Hausaufgaben gemacht.

„Hey, Malfoy! Komm doch zu uns!", rief eine laute männliche Stimme. Er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der der Ruf kam und erblickte Theodore Nott, Adrian Purcey und Marcus Flint. Wie schon bei vielen Leuten bemerkte Draco, dass diese drei auch irgendwie anders aussahen, als er sie eigentlich kannte. Flint sah nicht ganz so wie ein Troll aus, seine Zähne waren gerade und nicht mehr so gelb, dafür schielte er ein wenig mehr.

_Dieser Junge sieht wohl immer ziemlich bescheuert aus, egal in welcher Welt. _

Nott und Pucey hingegen sahen richtig gut aus. Nott hatte schwarze kurze Haare und eine muskulöse Statur und Pucey hatte goldblondes Haar, welches ihm bis zu seinen Ohren reichte, und ein strahlendes Lächeln. Nur ihre Augen verrieten ihre Schläue und Gerissenheit. Draco musste aufpassen. Blender, wie sie, waren immer sehr gefährlich.

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf die Gruppe zu, zog wie immer eine Augenbraue hoch, als er wie gewöhnlich in einem etwas hochmütigen Ton antwortete: „Auch, wenn ich wirklich gerne hier bei euch sitzen wollte" Leichte Ironie schwang in seinen Worten mit „aber ich bin müde und erschöpft, also müsst ihr wohl ohne mich auskommen. Auch, wenn es schwierig sein mag."

Die Drei lachten. „Ach komm, Malfoy, du bist der Mann der Stunde. Du musst dich setzten und ein wenig mit uns... plaudern", sagte dann Pucey und nicht nur am Ton, sondern auch an seinem Lächeln konnte Draco nichts wirklich Gutes erkennen.

_Mann der Stunde? Wieso? Was ist mit mir? _

„Nein, wirklich... Ich bin sehr erschöpft und habe wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen"

Die jungen Männer guckten ein wenig komisch, nickten aber.

„Wir sehen uns, Malfoy", verabschiedeten sie sich jetzt und wandten sich wieder ihrem leisen Gespräch zu. Er drehte sich um, ging einen kleinen Schritt, nahm ein Buch von einem kleinen Tisch neben ihm und versuchte interessiert auszusehen, als er es durchblätterte. Aber eigentlich versuchte er nur den Dreien zuzuhören, um irgendwelche nützlichen Informationen herauszuhören.

„Er ist ein Profi. Sie werden nichts mitbekommen, bis es zu spät ist...", flüsterte Nott, „Wir kümmern uns dann um den Rest. Das werden nicht mehr viele sein, aber besser als gar nichts."

„Das wird ein Spaß und...", grunzte Flint und rieb sich dabei gierig die Hände, als ihn jemand mit einem „Hey, was macht ihr so?" unterbrach. Es war niemand anderer als Millicent Bullstrode. Grausame Mordgedanken stiegen in ihm hoch. Jetzt, wo diese Mistgeburt auftauchte, verstummten die Slytherins und begrüßten sie versucht freundlich, aber er merkte, dass sie auch noch gerne weiter über dieses Thema reden wollten.

_Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Ich bringe sie um... Diese Schlampe, wie kann sie es wagen! Man unterbricht nicht einfach Männer bei ihrem Gespräch..._

Die Stimme von seinem Vater versank wieder in seinem Meer aus Gedanken, als Draco sich auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer machte. Das erste Mal seitdem er hier war, verfluchte er sein Einzelzimmer. In seinem alten Gruppenzimmer hätte er bestimmt noch vieles mitbekommen ohne dümmlich nachfragen zu müssen. _Sie werden nichts mitbekommen, bis es zu spät ist..._

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten?", fragte Granger leicht zittrig und meldete sich das erste Mal seit einer halben Stunde oder sogar mehr mal wieder zu Wort. Draco hatte die Ruhe eigentlich genossen, aber er hatte sich schon so weit an sie und ihren gemeinsamen Zustand gewöhnt, dass er sich wirklich fragte ob sie ernsthaften Schaden von dem Gespräch getragen hatte. Anscheinend nicht.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Granger. Dieses Monster hat sich leider dazwischen geschoben..." Es klang nicht so bissig, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte, aber er war einfach zu müde und ausgelaugt.

„Es hörte sich gar nicht gut an... Ob es wohl direkt um Hogwarts ging?" Er hasste es, wie wenn seine Stimme sich so nach ihr anhörte.

„Ja, hörte sich ganz danach an..."

„Aber was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Dumbledore ist doch gar nicht da... Wir sind schutzlos... Wir müssen irgendwie etwas unternehmen...!"

„Verdammt, Granger! Halt deine dämliche Klappe! Wir können verdammt noch mal nichts machen. Wir wissen ja gar nicht, um was es geht und ob das überhaupt etwas zu bedeuten hat!", sagte er leise und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Jetzt vermisste er die Stille wieder.

„Aber wir müssen irgendetwas machen. Wir können nicht einfach hier sitzen und es auf uns zukommen lassen..." Sie schien ihn und seinen Ton total überhört zu haben und er spürte die kalte Wut in seinen Adern pulsieren.

„Hör zu, Granger, du kleine Klugscheißerin: Du hast keine Ahnung von uns Slytherins. Da kann man nicht einfach darauf reagieren, noch nicht. Wir würden zu viel Aufsehen erregen und das ist nie gut. Wir müssen abwarten und vorsichtig sein und in unserer Situation ist es schon schwierig genug. Das heißt, wir können keine Informationen sammeln ohne aufzufallen und genau das ist es, auf was wir jetzt verzichten können. Also müssen wir uns auf unser Können und unser Glück verlassen, hast du das verstanden oder soll ich es noch mal zum Mitschreiben sagen? Du bist weitaus begriffsstutziger, als ich dachte"

Sie antwortete nicht und sie gingen weiter zu seinem Zimmer. _Du bist der Mann der Stunde. _

Er öffnete seine Zimmertür und musste automatisch einmal tief durchatmen und ließ ein wenig die schmerzenden Schultern hängen. Endlich war er allein, na ja fast. Er lehnte sich an die Tür, schloss seine Augen und öffnete ein paar Knöpfe seiner Robe, die ihn fast erstickte. Granger fummelte mit ihrer Hand an ihrem Ohrläppchen herum, wie sie es in den letzten paar Tagen schon oft machte. Ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie angestrengt überlegte. Den Göttern sei Dank war sie keine so typische Gryffindor wie Potter oder Wiesel. Sie überlegte vorher wenigstens und stürzte nicht sofort los, um sich und andere in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu, einen in Fahrt gekommenen Gryffindor zu besänftigen. Allerdings hatten Gryffindors immer ein wenig mehr Glück als andere, wenn er an die Eskapaden von Potter dachte.

Ein summendes Schnurren von seinem Bett aus ließ ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt aufschrecken und die Augen öffnen. Pansy Parkinson lag in seinem Bett, unter seiner Decke und wahrscheinlich sogar... Er wollte es sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen. Parkinson war nicht unbedingt hässlich, allerdings war sie auch nicht schön. Sie war... war einfach Pansy Parkinson. Ihre Stimme war schrill, ihre Figur total verkorkst und unproportional und dazu noch strohdumm und manchmal total nervtötend.

_Was sucht sie hier in meinem Zimmer, in meinem Bett... Ich werde doch wohl nicht..._

Er zwang sich den Gedanken nicht weiter auszuführen. Er wollte sich den schlechten Geschmack nicht eingestehen, auch wenn es nicht wirklich sein Geschmack war.

„Dracoschatz... Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen." Ohne, dass er es wirklich wahrnahm, presste er sich näher an die Tür hinter ihm, wohl wissend, dass dahinter eine Fluchtmöglichkeit lag. Auch Granger war in Aufruhr. Vor Schock krallte sie sich an den Umhang und ihr erschrockenes „Oh mein Gott!" echote in seinem Geist. Pansys Stimme sollte nach Honig und Verführung klingen, aber sie klang nach einer verstimmten Geige und juckte ihn in den Ohren.

„Es ist wieder eins deiner Spielchen, nicht wahr?" Sie schnurrte wieder leicht und grinste verschmitzt „Aber ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Spielchen. Ich gebe hiermit offiziell auf..."

Er verstand nicht ganz oder besser gesagt, er wollte nicht verstehen. Es war zu abstrakt in so einer Weise von Pansy Parkinson zu denken und er wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen" war seine einzige Antwort, ging ein Schritt zur Seite, um den Ausgang freizumachen.

„Draco... ich habe doch schon offiziell aufgegeben. Du brauchst nicht mehr so zu sein... Komm lieber her..." Sie tätschelte das Fleckchen Bett zu ihrer rechten Seite und wieder einmal ergriff Draco leichte Angst, auch wenn es diesmal nur um seine Männlichkeit ging.

_Nein, nein! Das kann nicht sein, das ist widerlich, das ist albtraumhaft... das ist unverzeihlich!_

„Hör zu, du solltest besser gehen, sonst werde ich noch ungemütlich...", warnte er mit kalter Stimme. Er wollte lieber jetzt schon ungemütlich werden, aber noch konnte er die Situation nicht richtig einschätzen, also musste er sich zuerst bedeckt halten.

Wieso können mich alle nicht mal in Ruhe lassen? Ich will doch nur meine Ruhe! Warum immer ich? Diese Kopfschmerzen bringen mich noch um. Dieser Körper bringt mich noch u. Und diese Granger erst recht und dann noch Parkinson... Ich raste gleich aus...!

Pansy schien länger überlegt zu haben und fing an mädchenhaft zu giggeln. „Och Dracoschätzchen, ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass es dir besser geht... Komm einfach rüber, entspann dich und überlass mir den Rest..." Sie hielt die Decke hoch, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er darunter klettern sollte und lächelte noch ein wenig breiter.

„Pansy! Lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe. Ich kann dich und deine verbogene Visage jetzt nicht auch noch ertragen. Verpiss dich einfach und belästige mich nie wieder, sonst werde ich dich umbringen!" Seine Worte waren langsam und eiskalt, er betonte jede Silbe extra und das schien Eindruck zu machen. Pansy schaute erst verwirrt und dann ängstlich und verletzt.

„Aber... aber...", stammelte sie vorsichtig und Draco sah die Tränen schon in ihren Augen schwimmen.

Er trat beiseite und wies ohne ein Wort auf die Tür. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf den Boden, damit sie eine Möglichkeit hatte, sich umzuziehen, was sie dann auch wortlos tat. Draco versuchte das Gefühl des Unbehagens zu unterdrücken, aber es legte sich klamm über seinen Magen. Er wusste, was er hier tat, war nicht nur falsch, sondern auch gefährlich. Sein Vater war zwar davon überzeugt, dass Frauen nicht nur schwach, sondern auch harmlos waren, aber seine Mutter hatte Draco auch die Seite der Frau gezeigt, die sein Vater scheinbar nie zu Gesicht bekam.

Frauen konnten sehr wohl sehr gefährlich sein, wenn nicht sogar gefährlicher als ein Mann, schließlich wurden sie oft unterschätzt. Frauen konnten weitaus boshafter und intriganter sein als Männer und waren dabei so undurchschaubar wie der Sinn des Lebens. Er wusste es nicht genau, aber er hielt seine Mutter fast für gefährlicher als Lucius, nur sein Vater hatte eine bessere Position. Seine Mutter wusste trotzdem die Position seines Vaters immer wieder auszunutzen, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollte.

Narcissa war gefürchtet für ihre kleinen Spielchen, die jeden in den Ruin treiben konnten und obwohl der dunkle Lord nur seine Tante Bellatrix als Frau unter ihm akzeptiere, wusste Draco, dass seine Mutter wahrscheinlich sogar gefährlicher war als sie. Seine Tante war bloß verrückt und sadistisch und somit durchschaubar. Narcissa dagegen wollte Existenzen nicht nur ruinieren, sondern vollends vernichten und das auf eine subtile Art und Weise. Schon oft verglich er sie mit Treibsand: Wenn du einmal in ihm gefangen bist, kommst du nicht wieder heraus und wenn du dich versuchst zu retten, sinkst du immer tiefer ein.

Er hoffte nur, dass Parkinson zu dumm für das Kriegspielen war, denn sonst steckte er in Schwierigkeiten. Aber er konnte diese Person einfach nicht noch weiter aushalten. Sie musste gehen, sie musste einfach.

Pansy hatte sich wieder angekleidet und stand unmittelbar vor ihm. Er zwang sich, ihr in die Augen zu schauen und sah Verzweiflung und Verwirrtheit.

„Ich dachte, du liebst mich?", war die Frage, die nicht nur ihr Mund stellte.

„Das tue ich auch", verriet die Stimme von Draco, aber es waren nicht seine Worte.

_Granger! Ich schwör dir... wenn du wirklich das tust, was ich befürchte, werde ich dich eigenhändig umbringen! Er versuchte diese Wort so laut zu denken, dass Granger sie auch hörte._

„Ach ja? Und wie willst du das machen, wenn ich in deinem Körper bin, du kleiner mieser Bastard!", klang es in seinem Schädel und am liebsten hätte er seine Wut an etwas oder jemanden ausgelassen.

"Pansy, es tut mir Leid... wirklich..."

„...aber du musst schnellstens gehen, bevor ich dich an deinen Haaren..."

„...Ich meine, bevor meine Haare und mein Kopf noch explodieren..."

„...weil du einfach zum Kotzen..."

„...ich muss vielleicht kotzen, weil mir so schlecht ist..."

„...von deiner miesen Frisur und deiner missratenen..."

„...Laune... ich meine, meine missratenen Laune, es tut mir echt Leid..."

„...dass ich dir nicht vorher schon gesagt habe, wie blöd du bist..."

„...wie blöd es mir geht, du siehst ja..."

„...einfach nur beschissen aus, ich hoffe du..."

„...nimmst mir das nicht übel. Ich bin krank, sehr krank..."

„...genau und das deinetwegen..."

„...vor Liebe natürlich, aber du solltest schnell gehen, bevor..."

„...bevor ich dich hochkantig rausschmeiße..."

„...ich meine, bevor ich dich hochkantig anstecke..."

„Ja, für krank halte ich dich auch, Draco Malfoy! Du kannst doch nicht so mit mir umspringen, wir sind schließlich verlobt! Wenn du das nicht rechtzeitig in den Griff kriegst, kannst du was erleben!" Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ stürmisch das Zimmer. Draco stand geschockt daneben und starrte immer noch die Stelle an, wo gerade eben noch Parkinson gestanden hatte.

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass sie wirklich mit dir verlobt ist?", fragte Granger fast schon amüsiert.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Oh bitte..."

„Ich hätte einem Malfoy nie so schlechten Geschmack zu getraut... Obwohl... was habe ich sonst erwartet..."

„Halt ja die Klappe, Granger, ich will nichts mehr davon hören!", warnte Draco leise zischelnd, „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, ihr so einen Mist zu erzählen! Das ist jawohl ganz allein meine Sache!"

„Ach ja? Hältst du es etwa für klug, sie gegen dich aufzubringen? Du weißt nicht, welche Schwierigkeiten sie uns machen kann..."

„Parkinson? Sie ist dümmer als Weasley. Vor ihr haben wir nichts zu befürchten." _Hoffe ich zumindest..._ „Du wolltest doch wahrscheinlich nur mit ihr ins Bett", meinte Draco teuflisch.

Sie zögerte: „Wie kommst du denn auf so eine... so eine absurde Idee? Das ist jawohl die Höhe."

„Du hast dir doch von Anfang an vorgestellt, wie das hier" Er griff sich fest in den Schritt „funktioniert, oder nicht? Hast dir andauernd Snape vorgestellt, um dich von den Gedanken wieder abzubringen oder willst du etwa mit ihm ins Bett? Du wolltest eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit wissen, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden besinnungslos vögelt, oder nicht?"

Granger erstarrte in ihren Bewegungen. Draco hatte sie erwischt und zwar eiskalt.

„Das habe ich gar nicht nötig", fauchte sie aufgebracht.

„Wir beide wissen, dass du nichts dringender brauchst als das... und einen anständigen Friseur."

„Vergiss nicht, ich stecke in deinem Körper. Du kritisierst gerade deine eigene Frisur."

„Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine."

„Stimmt, weiß ich, du magst deine Frisur nicht. So viel ich weiß gibt es in Hogsmeade..."

„Warum kann ich dich nicht so leicht loswerden wie Parkinson?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment bevor sie leise antwortete: „Unterschätze zurückgewiesene Frauen nicht. Das könnte das letzte sein, was du tust."

Sie hatte Recht und er wusste das. Ihm war es aber nicht möglich hier, in dieser Welt, mit ihr in seinem Körper, seine Fassung zu wahren. Er war müde, er hatte immer noch Schmerzen und er war erschöpft von zu wenig Schlaf und von der Anstrengung, mit Granger einen Körper zu teilen. Er hatte noch nicht mal geduscht, er fühlte sich schmutzig und unrein, aber um mit ihr in eine Wanne zu steigen brauchte er noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit. Gut, er konnte sich weiterhin sauber zaubern, aber eigentlich war er dadurch nicht wirklich rein. Ein Bad oder eine Dusche reinigte den Körper weitaus besser, so ein Zauber übertünchte nur.

Aber jetzt brauchte er erst einmal Ruhe und Entspannung. Diese Nacht musste er schlafen, der Körper und der Geist verlangten danach. Aber Draco wollte nicht. Er wollte ihr nicht seine Träume zeigen. Sie hatte schon damals in der Toilette zu viel gesehen, aber hatte er eine andere Wahl? Schließlich bekam er von ihren Träumen nie soviel mit. Er spürte mal ihre Gefühle, mal sah er undefinierbare Bilder, aber mehr auch nicht.

Er hatte das Thema nicht mehr angeschnitten, nachdem sie damals die Toilette verlassen hatten und Granger war es anscheinend auch zu unangenehm, um darüber zu reden. Er wollte nichts erklären und er wollte auch nicht analysiert werden. Er wollte es am liebsten vergessen. Aber das konnte er nicht und doch versuchte er es. Er drückte diese Vorstellungen schon den ganzen Tag an den Rand seines Geistes, aber sie zwickten ihn wie unbequeme Unterwäsche und erinnerten ihn daran, dass er über sie noch nachgrübeln musste.

_Wieso hatte sie damals soviel gesehen? Träume ich anders? Ist so tief in mir verankert, dass sie mehr sieht, als ich bei ihr? Hat sie vielleicht Fähigkeiten von denen ich nichts weiß? Warum, verdammt noch mal, sieht sie mehr als ich?_

Draco sah Schlaf immer als Verschwendung kostbarer Zeit an, schließlich konnte man so viel mehr während der Zeit machen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er nie schlafen. Doch jetzt merkte er, wie nötig er den Schlaf hatte und er freute sich auf sein warmes weiches Bett, auch wenn er ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte.

Er ging einen Schritt vorwärts und wartete ein paar Momente bis Granger ihm folgte. Kurz vor dem Bett blieb er stehen, öffnete seinen Umhang und ließ ihn achtlos auf den Boden gleiten. Dann zog er sich das Hemd aus, zumindest versuchte er es, denn Granger bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Was tust du, Malfoy?", fragte sie mit einer Spur von Angst und Unbehagen.

„Ich mache Flubberwurmsalat! Was denkst du denn, Granger, ich ziehe mich aus. Ich werde nicht noch mal in diese Klamotten schlafen... Am besten, ich verbrenne sie gleich...", antwortete Draco barsch auf diese dumme Frage, „Könntest du mir jetzt mal helfen? Alleine schaffe ich das jetzt nicht... verdammt noch mal!"

Nur zögernd fuhr ihre _meine, meine verdammt noch mal!_ Hand zuerst über sein Hemd, dann über seine Hose. Letztendlich stand der Körper nur noch in engen Boxern in dem kalten Raum. Sie war mal wieder nervös und spielte an dem Ohrläppchen und Draco hasste es. Er hatte genug, ein für alle mal.

„Granger, verdammt, hör endlich auf damit!", schrie er fast aus. Heute war einfach nicht sein Tag, von dieser echt beschissenen Woche, war dieser Tag mit Abstand der schlechteste.

„Womit denn?", fragte sie laut zurück und er hasste es, dass seine Stimme so nach Verzweifelung klang.

„Andauernd an meinem Ohrläppchen zu spielen, du nervst! Verdammt noch mal, ich hasse dich, du elendes Schlammblut!"

Draco spürte wieder eine Welle der Verzweifelung und Schmerz, die versuchte seinen Geist zu infiltrieren, aber er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren und wieder einmal wollte er sich selbst schlagen, weil er seine vorlaute Klappe mal wieder nicht halten wollte. Das Gesicht, welches ihn als Malfoy erschienen ließ, hatte mal wieder vorschnell gehandelt. Eigentlich war es ihm immer egal. Es machte das, was er zu machen hatte, aber jetzt konnte er sich das nicht leisten. Draco war nie sehr emotional gewesen, zumindest spürte er solche Gefühle nie: Angst, Verzweifelung, Trauer. Nicht, dass ihm diese Gefühle völlig unbekannt waren, aber die Intensität war etwas völlig Neues.

_Ich hasse es, ich hasse es... Wie kann man nur so viel auf einmal fühlen? Das sollte verboten werden! Typisch Frau, typisch Gryffindor... typisch Granger!_

„Hör zu, Granger, krieg dich wieder ein. Es hilft niemandem, wenn du rumflennst!", sagte er barsch und drehte sich zum Badezimmer um.

Doch ihre Hälfte seines Körpers bewegte sich kein Stück und ein leichtes Zittern war auch zu spüren.

„Scheiße, Granger, jetzt beweg dich endlich! Ich will ins Bad. Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines dummes Mädchen!"

„Du hast ja leicht reden, du bist nicht tot... Du hast deinen Körper noch... Ich will hier weg... Warum musste ich ausgerechnet bei dir landen...? Ich will nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr..."

„Granger, hör auf, so eine Scheiße zu plappern... du dummes kleines Schlammblut! DU bist hier der Parasit, verdammt noch mal! Mir geht es nicht besser als dir und jetzt halt deine schmutzige Schnauze und beweg dich!"

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen, du... du... Bastard!", schrie sie Draco jetzt entgegen und zu den nicht vertrauten Gefühlen ihrerseits, mischte sich nun auch Wut. Etwas, was er nur zu gut kannte. Sollte sie doch wütend auf ihn sein. So lange sie keine Angst mehr fühlte, war ihm alles egal.

„Ich darf dich nennen wie ich will und du kannst mich ja schlecht daran hindern oder?" Er wurde ruhiger, während sie immer wütender wurde, „Und jetzt lass uns ins Bad gehen!"

Langsam und widerwillig bewegte sich nun auch ihre Hälfte zu der Seitentür. Dort angekommen stellten sie sich erst mal vor den Spiegel und Draco schreckte ein wenig zurück. Er sah einfach beschissen aus, es gab kein besseres Wort. Seine Augen waren rot unterlaufen und dunkle Ringe prangten genau darunter. Seine Haare waren strähnig und hässlicher als die von Snape.

Die von ihr besessene Hand wanderte langsam den Oberkörper hoch, als wollte sie alles genau befühlen, tasteten ihre Finger bestimmt und doch vorsichtig die helle Haut ab. Draco bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut, als sie zu „seiner" Haut strich. Das eigenartige Gefühl, als sie seine Seite passierte, zuerst ein taubes, eingeschlafenes Gefühl, welches unangenehm prickelte und dann ein schmaler Grad, welcher besonders empfindlich war, so, als wenn seine Empfindungen dort am größten wären. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie öfters über diesen Riss seines Körpers fuhr, wo er innerlich von ihr getrennt und doch abstrakt mit ihr verbunden war.

Es fühlte sich so an, als ob es eine fremde Hand war, die ihm über die Brust strich, doch im Spiegel sah er ganz deutlich, dass es eigentlich seine eigene war. Allein der Anblick ließ seine Nackenhaare den Rücken runter krauchen.

Doch was ihn am meisten aufregte, war der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er war mitleidserregend, verzweifelt, traurig. Es kotzte ihn einfach an. Es sah so nach ihr aus, es sah schwach aus und er wollte jetzt nicht schwach sein, er wollte nie schwach sein. Er hatte Angst, schwach zu sein. Doch war es nicht auch eine Schwäche, Angst zu haben? Wütend ballte er seine Faust und ehe er sich versah, landete sie in dem Spiegel vor sich. Klirrend und krachend fielen große und kleine Splitter zu Boden, verteilten sich großzügig darauf.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie und er spürte, dass sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte zwischen Wut und Angst.

_Weil ich **es** nicht ertragen kann, weil ich **mich** nicht ertragen kann, aber am meisten weil ich **dich** nicht ertragen kann. Wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, sehe ich dich und nicht mich... Du bist überall, in meinen Gedanken, in meinen Träumen, in mir! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt... Du machst mich mit deinen unkontrollierten Gefühlen noch ganz wahnsinnig! Entweder du bist traurig oder du bist wütend oder du bist verzweifelt und dann bist du wieder fröhlich! Kannst du dich verdammt noch mal nicht für ein verdammtes Gefühl entscheiden? Wegen dir kann ich nicht schlafen, wegen dir kann ich nicht duschen und wegen dir bin ich einfach nicht mehr ich selbst!_

Es tat gut, es tat so verdammt gut. Draco wusste, dass sie es gehört haben musste, aber es war ihm egal. Er wollte jetzt schlafen, nichts als schlafen. Er stürmte aus dem Raum raus, seine andere Körperhälfte eher hinter sich herschleifend, und warf sich auf das Bett. Sein Herz raste, sein Blut rauschte, trotzdem schlief er nach kurzer Zeit ein.

LkLkLkLkLkLkLkLkLkLkLkLkLk

Er machte die Augen wieder auf. Er fühlte sich unwohl, sein Herz raste und verbreitete ein ungutes flatterndes Gefühl in seinem Körper. Doch als er sich umsah, sah er nicht das große Himmelbett, sondern Bäume, Häuser, Straßen. Er selbst stand auf einer, umrundet von Zäunen und Vorgärten. _Zweifellos eine Muggelgegend. Was mache ich bei den Muggeln?_

Und... er war alleine... Ganz allein... Ohne Granger...

„Granger!" Seine Stimme klang dumpf und obwohl er leise gerufen hatte, durchschnitt sie lautstark die Stummheit der Häuser.

Draco drehte sich mehrmals um seine eigene Achse und schaute sich genau um. Es war Nacht. Nur orange leuchtende Straßenlaternen tauchten die dunkle Straße in ein unwirkliches Licht. Die Häuser waren recht groß und standen in Reih und Glied und vor jedem dieser Gebäude war ein kleines Stück Wiese. Obwohl alles augenscheinlich im tiefstem Schlaf lag, stimmte etwas nicht. Das ungute Gefühl, das die idyllische Stille nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war, wuchs steinhart in seinem Magen und wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr loslassen.

Er fuhr herum und sah aus der Ferne Licht auf ihn zukommen. Schnelles Licht, lautes Licht. Es war etwas Großes aus Metall, welches die Strasse entlang kam. Er hatte davon schon was gehört und als er einmal Muggellondon gewesen war, hatte er auch viele dieser Dinger gesehen, aber er kam beim besten Willen nicht mehr auf den Namen. Hier wirkte es noch gespenstischer und monströser auf ihn, denn es war Nacht und es war das Einzige, was sich weit und breit bewegte. Nur noch ein wenige Meter trennten ihn von diesem Muggelding, das er so fasziniert beobachtet hatte, dass er erst jetzt realisierte, wie schnell es eigentlich auf ihn zukam und er gleich von ihm erfasst werden müsste.

Bevor er irgendetwas machen konnte, wich dieses metallene Monster quietschend aus und landete mit einem krachenden Aufschlag in einem der Häuser. Binnen Sekunden war die Nacht mit Schreien und Rufen erfüllt und aus dem Haus, welches nun ein Metallungeheuer in seinem Salon beherbergte, kamen mehrere Menschen. Sie waren in Nachthemden und Pyjamas gekleidet und waren eindeutig geschockt, denn sie standen einfach nur vor diesem, Draco glaubte, es hieß Auto und sahen verduzt aus der Wäsche.

_Wovor ist dieses Ding ausgewichen? Vor mir?_

Er drehte sich schnell um und was er da sah, ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Graue Augen sahen ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Sie waren nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und musterten ihn eindringlich. Sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, rechtmäßiger Vorstand der Familie und erhabener als je zuvor, blickte ihn zwar nicht in die Augen, aber sein Blick durchdrang sein Innerstes. Stülpte es von innen nach außen und suchte nach... Draco wusste nie, wonach sein Vater suchte, wenn er ihn ansah. Respekt? Verrat? Angst? Überhaupt eine Emotion?

Lucius war in schwarzen langen Roben gekleidet, welche an den Säumen grün abgesetzt war und eine weiße gesichtlose Maske lag auf seinem Kopf, wartet nur darauf, endlich richtig übergezogen zu werden. Jetzt wurde sich Draco auch der Rest der Umgebung bewusst. Hinter seinem Vater standen oder apperierten noch mehr Todesser, alle mit den gleichen Umhängen, alle mit den gleichen Masken.

_Hölle_, daran dachte Draco als erstes. Es musste so was wie die Hölle sein oder etwas Ähnlichem, was nicht gleich mit dem lachhaften Glauben der Muggel zu tun hatte. Doch nach den Beschreibungen, die er schon oft über die Muggelhölle hörte, kam das hier am nächsten.

Die Todesser schwärmten aus und Draco erkannte gleich, wer wohl alles bei diesem Einsatz dabei war. Er hatte sie alle schon mal in solchen Roben gesehen, obwohl diese hier definitiv anders waren, und hatte sie einst alle bewundert, auch wenn er viele nur aus Geschichten seiner Eltern kannte.

Sie drangen in die Häuser ein, schleiften Muggel an ihren Haaren wieder raus oder ließen sie hinausfliegen, nur um sie dann auf den harten Boden fallen zu lassen. Andere steckten die Häuser in Brand und warteten, bis die Bewohner herausstürmten und wenn sie so grausam und verrückt wie seine Tante waren, verschlossen sie vorher jegliche Ein- und Ausgänge und ließen sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. Wieder andere verzauberten lange Stöcke oder Bretter und schlugen die Menschen aus ihren Häusern oder ließen sie von ihren eigenen Hunden, die sie vorher natürlich verzaubert hatten, herauszerren. Es waren so viele und es nahm einfach kein Ende.

Draco wurde nicht beachtet. Er wurde weder von Todessern angehalten, etwas zu tun, noch wurde er von den Muggeln um Hilfe angebettelt. Er stand einfach da, taub und starr, so viele Gefühle und Emotionen rauschten durch seinen Geist, als dass er sie wirklich fühlen konnte. Auch wenn viele es glaubten, aber er war noch nie bei so einem „Einsatz", wie es sein Vater nannte, dabei und wusste einfach nicht, was um ihn herum passierte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, die Schreie der vielen Menschen und die Angst auf den Gesichtern der Opfer, erschütterten ihn bis ins Mark. Nie zuvor hatte er so was Grausames gesehen.

Ein Schrei, lauter und deutlicher als alle zuvor, ließen ihn sich letzten Endes bewegen. Zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg zwischen den kleinen Scheiterhaufen, auf welche Muggel immer noch vor Schmerz heulten. Vorbei an den vielen Crucio-Sprüchen. Vorbei an den Menschen, die gezwungen wurden ihre Liebsten selbst zu töten. Vorbei an den vielen Avada Kedravas. Vorbei an denen, die einfach nur tot geprügelt wurden. Vorbei an den Schlangen, die Menschen erwürgten oder vergifteten. Vorbei an den Imperios. Vorbei an denen, die lebendig vergraben wurden. Sein Herz raste und wollte eigentlich nur ganz aufhören zu schlagen. Eiserne Schauer und glühende Nägel legten sich über seine Beine und seine Brust, aber seine Eingeweide waren eiskalt.

Er hielt vor einem Haus an, er kannte es nicht, aber er wusste er war hier richtig.

* * *

Ich weiß, ich bin wirklich böse, aber nette Reviews werden helfen, dass nächste Kapitel schneller zu posten! 'eg' Ich weiß, jetzt bin ich noch böser... 'hust' 


	11. Aus heiterem Himmel

Hallo liebe Leute!

Hier ist schon das nächste Kap! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch allen!

Ich hatte eigentlich den Anfang mal ein wenig geändert, aber die geänderte Version ist auf meinem kaputten Rechner... Aber es war nicht so geändert, dass es ganz anders war, nur ein bisschen... Wenn ich irgendwann mal wieder dran kommen sollte, dann werde ich es vielleicht auch neu posten, ich kann es aber nicht versprechen...

Erstmal ein Danke an Dia, die mal wieder gebetat hat und an meine beiden Lieblingsreviewer Gwen und Jasey 'knutscha' Eure Antworten stehen diesmal weiter unten!

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-

Kapitel 11 - Aus heiterem Himmel

„Mama? Papa? Wo seid ihr? Bitte helft mir..." Hermine saß in einem dunklen Flur, an die hölzerne Garderobe gelehnt.

_Was ist passiert? Was ist los? Was ist mit dem Licht? Warum bin ich alleine?_

Sie saß nicht in irgendeinem Flur, sie saß in ihrem Flur. Hier in diesem Haus war sie aufgewachsen, lebte sie noch heute mit ihren Eltern, wenn sie nicht in Hogwarts war. Aber wo waren ihre Eltern?

Die Haustüre stand sperrangelweit offen und ein Kranz aus Tanne hang satt und grün unter dem kleinen Spion. Kalter Wind und leise Schreie brausten stoßweise in das eigentlich behagliche Haus. Der Hausflur war mit Holz vertäfelt und die alten Dielenbohlen knarrten bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung. Der alte Läufer, der von der Wohnzimmertüre bis zur Garderobe reichte, mochte Hermine immer schon am liebsten. Er war so schön bunt und hatte viele Muster. Wenn die Sonne in das Fenster oberhalb der Garderobe darauf schien, lag sie gerne in den warmen Flecken und schlief.

Doch jetzt saß sie verängstigt am Ende des Flurs, am Fuße der Treppe, und fragte sich verwirrt, was hier eigentlich los war. Bilder von Weihnachten und Bescherung riefen sich selbstständig in ihrem Geist ab; sie, lachend unter dem wunderschönen Weihnachtsbaum mit großen Geschenken um sie herum. Ihre Mutter in der Küche, dabei, das Essen zuzubereiten. Ihr Vater mit mehreren Holzscheiten in beiden Armen, vor dem Kamin kniend, beide mit lächelnden Gesichtern, beide mit Glitzern in den Augen. Das Gefühl der Liebe und Vertrautheit wärmte ihren verkrampften Magen.

Die Schreie und Rufe von draußen schwollen langsam aber sicher an und Hermine stand andächtig auf, um endlich zu sehen was hier eigentlich los war. Sie spürte, dass dieser Körper nicht wirklich ihrem Kommando unterlag, aber das war jetzt nicht das Hauptproblem. Zuerst musste sie erfahren, was da draußen von statten ging. _Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen?_

Sie war wieder in ihrem eigenen Körper, nur... es war nicht ihr Körper, das spürte sie. Aber es war ein Körper, der dem Original sehr nahe kam. Er war nicht ganz so groß, hatte (wieder) längere Vorderzähne und war im Großen und Ganzen nicht ganz so weiblich, wie er mit ungefähr 16 Jahren hätte sein sollen.

Mit zitternden Knien schlich ihr Körper vorsichtig zur Ausgangstüre, schreckte bei jedem knackenden Geräusch des Holzes zurück und fuhr mit einer Hand den Weg an der Wand nach, immer bereit sich abzufangen, falls die Beine nachgaben. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie in der Türe und blickte nach draußen.

Kalte Luft und der Geruch von Schnee und Frost strömte ihr entgegen, aber das war es nicht, was ihrem Atem stocken ließ. Ein Mann in schwarz-grünem Umhang und einer weißen Maske, stand über ihren beiden Eltern, die sich komisch verkrümmt auf dem Boden wanden und stumm zu schreien schienen. Ein Zauberstab lag in der linken Hand, der nun nutzlos auf den Boden gerichtet war, da der Mann zuguckte.

Sie fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment, woher sie dieses Bild kannte. Mit aller Wucht traf sie die Erkenntnis: Er war ein Todesser. Am liebsten wollte sie wegrennen oder hinrennen und ihren Eltern helfen, die mit Schreck geweiteten Augen anscheinend immer ruhiger wurden. Aber sie war Schock gefroren und langsam drangen noch andere Bilder in ihr Bewusstsein.

Andere schwarz-grün gekleidete Gestalten, die die Straße entlangkamen und sich wahllos in die Häuser Zutritt verschafften. Rauchschwaden und panische Schreie aus der Richtung, aus der diese Männer kamen und ihr eigener Schrei, der sich unaufhaltsam aus ihrer Kehle löste.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später erschienen nicht nur weitere Männer und Frauen aus dem Nichts auf der Straße, sondern der Mann, der ihre reglosen Eltern zurückließ, kam auch noch auf sie zu. Zu ihrer Erleichterung waren die neu erschienen Menschen keine Todesser, denn sie nahmen gleich den Kampf mit den Schwarzroben auf.

Doch der Mann, der auf sie zukam, schien sich nicht davon beirren zu lassen und als ein blauer Lichtstrahl direkt neben ihr in den Türestock einschlug, schrie sie wieder laut auf. Mit einem Mal wieder so „wach" wie vorher, schlug sie schnell die Türe zu, stand nur kurz im Flur und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

Sie versuchte ihren Körper und die fremden Gedanken, die panisch im Kreis liefen, zu beruhigen, aber es war schwieriger als sie gedacht hatte. Sie sollte sich bewegen, sich schnell verstecken oder Hilfe rufen, aber weder der fremde Körper, noch die andere Seele hörten auf sie. Doch sie wusste, sie hatte keine Zeit ihre Überredungskünste anzuwenden.

Schon hörte und spürte sie, wie versucht wurde, die Türe zu öffnen. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bereits an der Garderobe, fertig zum Sprung auf die Treppe, als die Türe in kleine Splitter zerbarst.

Die Wucht der Explosion riss sie von den Füßen und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, lag sie ausgestreckt auf dem bunten Läufer. Panisch drehte sie sich schnell auf den Rücken, blickte auf die schwarze und wirklich große Person am Ende des Flurs, die gespenstische Maske hob sich grotesk aus der Dunkelheit ab und schaute ihr lächelnd und traurig zugleich entgegen.

Hermine zog ihre Beine schnell ein und robbte sich mithilfe ihrer Arme zurück, bis der Rücken einen Widerstand spürte. Sie hörte ein belustigendes Schnaufen hinter der weißen Maske und ihr Herz machte einen ängstlichen Sprung in ihrer schmerzenden Brust.

„Bitte..." Ihre Stimme klang erbärmlich "...bitte, tun Sie mir nichts..."

Der Mann lachte nur kurz und leise auf, bevor seinen spottenden Stimme die Kälte durchschnitt: „Komm her, Kitty, Kitty... Kitty, Kitty, Kitty..."

Er kam in kleinen Schritten näher und mit jeder Bewegung und jedem „Kitty!" zog sich ihre Brust weiter zusammen. Ihre Lungen und ihr Magen rebellierten und ihre Adern puckerten an verschiedenen Stellen ihres Körpers.

„Komm her, kleines Kätzchen... Ich tu dir auch nichts." Seine Stimme versuchte wohl, warmherzig zu sein, doch klang sie noch verspottender und verzerrter als zuvor.

„Ich will doch nur spielen... nur ein bisschen spielen... Kitty, Kitty..."

Dieser Verrückte hatte ihre Eltern ermordet und er würde sie auch auf jeden Fall umbringen. Sie schluckte hart und das panikartige Gefühl des Unvermeidlichen stieg in ihr auf. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: Der Tod selbst oder die Gewissheit des bevorstehenden Todes.

„Nicht spielen? Dann machen Sie sich auf den Tod gefasst, Miss Granger." Mit erhobenem Zauberstab kam er nun näher und dann sah Hermine etwas, was sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte und was sie niemals vergessen würde.

Draco Malfoy, oder besser gesagt: Ein schemenhaftes Abbild von ihm, stand in voller Größe in der Türe und blickte geschockt auf die sich ihm dargebotene Szene. Er sah irgendwie geisterhaft aus, quasi in schwarz-weiß und genauso so schemenhaft, wie die Geister Hogwarts´ und doch anders. Sekunden später stand er schon mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor ihr und wenn sie ich nicht irrte, hörte sie ihn noch: „Nein, nicht sie!" schreien. Doch wurde er wohl gar nicht wahrgenommen, denn der Mann schien nicht gewillt zu sein, in irgendeiner Form darauf einzugehenermine etwas, wa sie ni. Er erschrak noch nicht einmal.

Doch bevor sie sich darüber wundern konnte, sah sie auch schon den grünen Strahl, welcher durch Malfoy einfach hindurchzugehen schien, und sie einhüllte.

Ihr Herz und ihre Lungen verkrampften sich, zogen sich zusammen und sie schrie und schrie und schrie. Panik, nackte Panik. Dunkelheit, sie saß in der Dunkelheit. Ihr Körper brannte, ihre Brust war taub vor Schmerz und gierig atmete sie die kühle Luft ein. Sie atmete, ja sie atmete! Sofort spürte sie Tränen in ihren Augen. Tränen der Angst und der Erleichterung.

Sofort hob Hermine ihre Hand und betastete ihren Körper. Er war immer noch männlich und mit klammen Schweiß überzogen, atmete schwer und überzog sich dank ihrer Berührung mit Gänsehaut.

Das eigenartige kribbelnde Gefühl, das sie nicht allein war, verriet ihr, dass sie sich mit Malfoy immer noch einen Körper teilte. Das und dass sie einmal wieder nur die linken Extremitäten diese Körpers beherrschte. Noch nie war sie so glücklich gewesen, in diesem Körper aufzuwachen.

Luft, sie brauchte mehr davon. Hastig versuchte sie, dem Knäuel aus Bettwäsche zu entkommen und zerrte die andere Körperhälfte regelrecht mit. Als sie endlich den kalten Stein unter ihrem Fuß spürte, musste sie enttäuscht feststellen, dass es in den Slytherinkerkern keine Fenster gab. Doch allein schon in diesem steinernen Raum zu stehen und dessen Kälte zu spüren, erfüllte sie mit Leben.

_Leben. Ich lebe! Oh mein Gott, ich lebe! _

Der Damm, der sie vor der absoluten Verzweifelung schützte, wurde von eben dieser überspült.

„Granger..."

Gedanken, die ihr auch die letzten Tage nachjagten, übermannten und erstickten sie fast. Sie klebten wie Teer an ihren Verstand, ließen sich nicht abwaschen. Sie sackte auf dem Bett zusammen und weinte, schluchzte, heulte. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass alles um sie herum einbrach und auf sie stürzte.

Ihr Mut und ihre Tapferkeit waren einfach aufgebraucht und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass kein einziges Wort sie jetzt wieder beruhigen könnte. Das nichts und niemand es wieder geradebiegen konnte. Sie war alleine und fühlte sich einsamer als je zuvor. Ein schreckliches Zittern ließ nicht nur ihre Finger flattern, sondern auch ihre Nerven, die wie überspannte Gummibänder flirrten.

„Granger..."

Es war zwar etwas lauter gesprochen, aber Hermine überhörte es völlig in ihrer blinden Panik. Sie war damit beschäftigt, nicht völlig in Angst und Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken und ihren Damm wieder aufzubauen, was mehr als schwierig war, denn es flossen weiter unkontrolliert Empfindungen ein und ertränkten ihre klaren Gedanken.

„Hermine..."

Sie erschrak fast und nicht nur, weil der Ton schmerzvoll und angestrengt klang, sondern es erinnerte sie daran, dass sie noch immer hier war. Dass sie noch immer am Leben war. Sie war nicht gestorben und IHRE Eltern waren auch nicht tot, nur nicht hier, das war alles. Gleich viel entspannter bemerkte sie, wie Malfoy sich mit aller Gewalt an einem der vier Bettpfosten krallte und zitterte.

„Hermine... hör auf, verdammt!" Seine Stimme war brüchig und gepresst, „Du bist nicht tot... beruhige dich endlich, bitte... Ich halte das nicht mehr aus."

„DU hälst es nicht mehr aus? Dass ich nicht lache! Ich bin diejenige, die tot ist. Du weißt gar nicht wie schlimm es war..."

„Ach ja? Ich muss dich in meinem Körper, muss deine Gefühle ertragen. Meinst du, das ist weniger schlimm?"

Wieder einmal war sich Hermine nicht sicher, ob diese Worte laut gesprochen oder eher gedacht waren, denn er hörte sich sehr aufgeregt und hitzig an. Bei weitem nicht mehr so kühl und gefasst, als sonst immer.

„Ich musste mit ansehen, wie mein Vater und wahrscheinlich auch viele andere meiner Familie diese Schlammblüter gequält und verstümmelt haben."

„Tu nicht so, als hättest du das nie gewusst oder sogar nicht gewollt", brüllte Hermine vor Wut, angestachelt durch seine Beleidigung.

„Es war mir egal, verdammt!", schrie er zurück und schlug mit der Faust auf die Matratze.

„Wie kann einem das egal sein?" Sie war fassungslos.

„Ich hatte andere Probleme...", antwortete er kühl.

„Oh ja, stimmt, Draco Malfoy ist damit beschäftigt, reich und gelangweilt zu sein. Das sind bestimmt _große_ Probleme!"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und Narcissa Black zu sein, also halt jetzt ja deine dämliche Klappe!"

„Du könntest ja versuchen es mir zu erklären. Ich würde gerne wissen, was in deinem kleinen, kranken Hirn so vorgeht."

„Ich kann dir das nicht erklären!"

„Warum nicht?", keifte Hermine.

„Weil ich es selber nicht mal verstehe, verdammt!"

„Wenn es dir wirklich egal ist, warum hast du dann versucht mich zu retten?", fragte Hermine schnippisch und war neugierig auf die Antwort.

Nach einem kurzen Moment gespannter Stille, antwortete er flüsternd: „Ich habe so was noch nie gesehen... Gehört ja... Auch, wenn die stolzen Erzählungen von Vater bei weitem nie wirklich so detailreich und genau waren... Es ist etwas ganz Anderes es zu sehen, vor allem mit jemandem, den man kennt. Sogar sehr gut kennt, auch wenn es eher unfreiwillig ist." Er klang abwesend, ganz weit weg und fast andächtig.

Unangenehme Stille trat ein, aber Hermines Herz klopfte weniger und auch ihr Atem wurde immer ruhiger. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Faust das Laken fest umklammerte und beinahe schon schmerzte. Kalter Schweiß ließ sie frieren und das Gefühl von Schmutz ließ sie vor sich selbst ekeln. Der Sauber-Zauber konnte keine erfrischende und befriedigende Dusche oder ein heißes Bad ersetzen.

_Duschen, baden,... Oh. Gott. Das wäre einfach genial ... Wie kannst du jetzt bloß an duschen denken? ... Ich denke nicht an duschen, ich denke an baden_.

Und als ob Malfoy ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte _hat er doch hoffentlich nicht, oder?_ sagte er auf einmal: „Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt ein heißes Bad."

Sein Ton war wieder gefestigt und entschlossen und er machte Anstalten zum Aufstehen.

„Woher willst du wissen, ob ich überhaupt baden will?", fragte Hermine nervös. Hatte er vielleicht ihre Gedanken gehört? Bei dem Gedanken war sie weder aufgeregt, noch besonders ärgerlich, also warum hätte Malfoy sie hören können? Hermine schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er hatte sie nicht gehört, er hatte einfach nur das gleiche Bedürfnis.

_Hoffentlich..._

„Du hast gar keine andere Wahl und tust das, was ich will!"

Und obwohl Hermine nichts lieber als baden würde, blieb sie stur und schüttelte den Kopf, schließlich konnte er sie nicht einfach befehligen.

„Du bist schließlich Gast in _meinem_ Körper und tust das, was ich dir sage!"

„So behandelt man aber keine Gäste."

„Ich schon, also beweg deinen faulen Hintern in Richtung Bad!"

„Vergiss nicht, das ist dein fauler Hintern, von dem du hier so abfällig sprichst", meinte Hermine ruhig und erhob sich gleichzeitig mit ihm aus dem zerwühlten Bett.

Die Diskussionen mit Malfoy waren einfach überraschend normal und beruhigten Hermine weiter. Etwas Normalität war in diesen Tagen nicht nur schwierig zu finden, sondern auch irgendwie wichtig. So komisch es auch klang, es war etwas, an das sie festhalten konnte in diesem großen Chaos. Ihre Tränen waren noch nicht richtig getrocknet und die Erinnerung an den Tod ihrer Eltern immer noch wie frische Fotos in ihrem Kopf und jetzt stapfte sie mit Malfoy freudig motzend ins Bad. Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich dabei fühlen sollte? Schuldig? Aber irgendwie war es keine Schuld was ihr Herz so zittern ließ.

In dem recht kleinen Badezimmer lagen immer noch die Zeugnisse von Malfoys verstörenden Ausbruchs. Die im Kerzenschein glitzernden Spiegelsplitter ergaben einen starken Kontrast zu dem schwarz-weiß gekachelten Boden. Sie wirkten wie freundliche Sterne, allwissend und doch mystisch. Die für Hogwarts doch recht kleine Wanne, stand auf ihren silbernen Klauenfüßen an der hinteren Wand und wirkte in dem reflektierenden Licht einladender denn je.

Malfoy machte an der Türe wieder kehrt und sie folgte ihm zu seinem Nachttisch, wo fein säuberlich sein Zauberstab lag.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa zaubern?", fragte Hermine schon fast ängstlich.

Weder er noch sie hatten probiert zu zaubern, nachdem Harry erzählte, wie er versagt hatte. Im Unterricht hatten sie immer nur so getan als ob und wollten lieber mit Unfähigkeit, als mit Explosionen auffallen. Ihr war es nicht leicht gefallen, so unfähig dazustehen und merkte auch die Unzufriedenheit von Malfoy, was das anging. Aber sie war sich bewusst, dass es so besser für sie war.

„Was ich zerstört habe, mache ich auch wieder in Ordnung. Ist ja schließlich kein Anderer da", antwortete er ein wenig ärgerlich und sie stellten sich in die Badezimmertüre.

Auf sein fast schon gelangweiltes „Reparo" folgte ein Windstoß, welcher die Scherben an die nächste Wand fegte. Nicht wenige zerbrachen erneut und Hermine versuchte ernsthaft ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Du kannst es bestimmt nicht besser, Granger!", schnaubte er wütend.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte sie unschuldig und grabschte sich den Zauberstab.

„Das ist nicht dein Zauberstab und nicht dein Körper. Wieso solltest du das dann besser können, als ich?"

„Ich bin einfach besser als du."

Bevor er das irgendwie kommentieren konnte, hob sie den kleinen Holzstab und sprach „Reparo". Sie spürte das altbekannte Kribbeln der Magie in ihren Adern, dennoch war es total anders. Der Spiegel reparierte sich nicht wie er sollte, aber auf dem Boden wuchs mit einem Mal eine grüne Wiese mit vereinzelten Gänseblümchen und Löwenzahn. Sie hatte vieles erwartet, aber nicht das.

„Besser als ich, was?", spottete Malfoy sarkastisch.

„Nun ja... auf jeden Fall etwas schöner...", meinte sie nur kleinlaut.

Schnell hatten sie den Raum durchquert, der langsam den Geruch von frischem Gras und süßen Blüten annahm. Das Wasser wurde angestellt und ein Badezusatz, der nach Gesichtscreme roch, dazugegeben.

„Folgenden Verhaltensregeln, wenn wir baden, Granger." Er wirkte fest entschlossen, aber Hermine bemerkte die leicht zitternde Hand, die auf seiner Hüfte lag. „Wenn ich gleich meine Boxershorts ausziehe, wird nicht runter geguckt oder irgendetwas angefasst, also behalte deine Griffel bei dir. Wenn wir in die Wanne steigen, bleibt deine Hand da, wo ich sie sehen kann, also auf dem Beckenrand. Ich werde mich selbst waschen, dass beinhaltet auch „deine" Seite meines Körpers und ich will meine Ruhe! Haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte Malfoy überflüssigerweise.

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Malfoy."

„Das wird sich noch zeigen."

Hermine verbiss sich ihre Bemerkung. Sie sehnte sich nach dem heißen Wasser und der heiße Dampf, der ihr nun entgegenschlug, war ihr nicht genug. Malfoy schien sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst zu machen, denn er atmete immer wieder tief durch und seine Hand nestelte unschlüssig an dem Gummiband der Boxer.

„Warum so schüchtern, Malfoy? Du schämst dich doch nicht etwa?", fragte Hermine spitzbübisch. Sie wollte ihn triezen, damit er sich beeilte.

„Bist wohl scharf darauf, mit mir zu baden, Granger."

„Nein, aber ich will ein heißes Bad und kein kaltes! Es war schließlich deine Idee, also zick hier nicht so rum."

_Was war das denn bitte? ... Zu dick aufgetragen? ... Er könnte böse werde, aber das kann dir ja egal sein ... Dein Ton war trotzdem ganz schön... Du hast dich angehört wie er ... Wie wer? Malfoy? Hast du einen Knall? Ich habe mich keineswegs angehört..._

„Granger, wenn du so was noch einmal sagst, werde ich dich eigenhändig davon abhalten, je wieder etwas zu sagen und glaube mir, ich meine es ernst, also fordere mich nicht heraus."

Mit den Worten, zog er sich sekundenschnell die Hose aus und bestieg mit seinem Bein das heiße Wasser, welches schon von Schaum gekrönt war. Er zog die Luft zischend zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein und verharrte einen Moment. Kurze Zeit später wusste Hermine auch warum. Das Wasser war heißer als heiß und augenblicklich hatte die helle Haut von Malfoys Körper einen dezenten Rotton angenommen. Als sie dann dank eines akrobatischen Kuststückes in der Wanne lagen, legte sie auch brav ihre Hand auf den Badewannenrand und weil es so heiß war, auch ihr Bein. Mit der eigentlich angenehmen Ruhe kamen leider auch ihre unangenehmen Gedanken zurück und ließen sie nicht mehr los.

„Was, meinst du, war das gerade eben?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

„Ein Traum, Granger."

Sie spürte, wie er die Augen verdrehen wollte.

„Es ist aber_ mir_ nie wirklich passiert und du warst auch da, nur nicht richtig... irgendwie als Geist oder so was..."

„Wir haben geschlafen und geträumt. Punkt. Nichts weiter."

„Ich glaube, das war ein Echo oder Ähnliches und du warst auch nur dort, weil wir zusammen in diesem Körper stecken..."

„Granger," seine Stimme war gefährlich leise, „ich will endlich meine Ruhe... Warum müsst ihr Gryffindors nur alles jedem erzählen? Ich kann darauf verzichten."

„Ich versuche dafür nur eine Erklärung zu finden, irgendeine. Warum musste ich das sehen?"

„Es gibt aber nicht für alles eine Erklärung und für einiges gibt es zu viele Erklärungen, aber es ändert sich nichts daran, dass du es wirklich erlebt hast! Und jetzt: Ruhe!"

Nach Momenten der Stille hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus.

„Ich frage mich, wer sie wohl war. War sie wohl glücklich? Hatte sie viele Freunde? War sie auch mit Ron und Harry befreundet wie ich? Es gibt so vieles, was ich wissen will."

„Granger, sie ist tot, du nicht. Das ist das einzige und wichtigste, was du wissen musst", schnarrte er gelangweilt.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht..."

„Ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe."

„Warum bist du so?", platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

Sie wollte es schon die ganze Zeit wissen. Sie teilte sich mit ihm den Körper und er hatte weiterhin nicht ein gutes Wort für sie übrig. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm befreundet sein, sondern nur von ihm in Ruhe gelassen werden. Natürlich waren sie beide im Stress, aber anstatt zusammenzuhalten, machte er es nur noch schlimmer mit seinen Kommentaren. Es war absolut überflüssig und sie teilten sich immerhin schon intime kleine Geheimnisse. Also warum konnte er nicht ein wenig netter sein oder einfach nur nicht so schlimm wie immer?

_Er ist ein Malfoy, er darf gar nicht ‚nett' zu dir sein ... Er muss ja nicht ‚nett' in dem Sinne sein, sondern nur nicht mehr ganz so... so... malfoytypisch halt ... Er ist ein Malfoy, schon vergessen? Er wird wahrscheinlich nicht anders können..._

„Wie bin ich denn?", fragte er anscheinend sogar interessiert.

„Na, so halt... arrogant, überheblich, gemein, niederträchtig... Warum nennst du mich noch immer Schlammblut?"

„Weil du eins bist..." Er sagte es weder beleidigend noch boshaft, sondern in einem gleichgültigen und selbstverständlichen Ton.

„Aber wir teilen uns einen Körper und somit auch dein Blut und ich bin immer noch Hermine Granger, Tochter von zwei Muggeln. Ich bin immer noch ich, sogar du sagst es mir die ganze Zeit."

„Du verstehst es nicht Granger." _Klang seine Stimme etwas müde?_ Malfoy griff nach einem großen Schwamm neben sich und fing an ‚sein' Bein abzuwaschen.

„Ich verstehe es wirklich nicht, aber ich würde es gern verstehen." Nun wusch er mit dem geriffelten Schwamm auch den gemeinsamen Oberkörper. Es war wohltuend und unangenehm zugleich. Es fühlte sich an wie eine fremde Berührung und doch angenehm vertraut, aber sie wollte jetzt nicht über dieses Problem nachdenken.

„Kannst du mir nicht antworten oder willst du mir nicht antworten?", fragte Hermine etwas ruhiger. Die Hitze und die Stille machten sie schläfrig.

„Ich werde dir nicht antworten, also frag nicht weiter." Es klang endgültig und obwohl Hermine nicht übel Lust hatte, weiterzudiskutieren, ergab sie lieber den massierenden Bewegungen des Schwamms.

Sie hob ihr Bein in die kalte Luft, damit er es waschen konnte, danach war ihr Arm dran. Ein leichter Seufzer des Wohlgefallens entfleuchte ihren Lippen. Es tat so gut, dass sie am liebsten die ganze Nach und den ganzen Tag hier verbringen wollte. Aber heute mussten sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Tor machen, sie hatten schon zuviel Zeit mit ihrer unmöglichen Situation vertan.

Der Schwamm kreiste wieder über die Brust, als sie ihn ergriff und anfing, Malfoys Arm abzuwaschen. Der anfängliche stille Protest wurde mit den ersten Bewegungen weggewaschen und auch er genoss es kaum hörbar.

Seine Hand holte das Shampoo vom Beckenrand und nachdem sie kurz untergetaucht waren, um die Haare nass zu machen, seiften beide ihren Kopf ein.

_Das ist so was von surreal ... Genieß es einfach ... Ich kann nicht. Ich soll es genießen, nachdem ich weiß, wie mein Ich in dieser Welt gestorben ist? Ich darf es gar nicht ... Warum? Das ist doch Blödsinn! Du machst dir einfach zu viele Gedanken..._

Jetzt wurden die Haare gewaschen.

_Ich kann einfach nicht nicht darüber nachdenken. Das Mädchen tut mir Leid und schließlich bin ich das ja irgendwie ... Es hilft dir aber nicht, wenn du die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenkst ... Ja genau, genieß jetzt einfach mal, dass du eingeseift wirst ... Ich kann einfach nicht ... OH! Oh Gott, was macht er da?_

Hermine wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie eine Hand an einer für sie sehr ungewöhnlichen Stelle fühlte. Zwischen ihren Beinen an...

„Malfoy?" sie musste schlucken, „Was tust du da?"

Eine alles lähmende Hitze kroch in ihre Glieder und heißkalte Erregung ergoss sich wie kribbelnde Wellen über ihren zitternden Körper. Sie hatte zwar noch nie Sex, aber sie wusste, dass die Erregung in ihrem Körper sich sonst ganz anders anfühlte.

_Aber bis jetzt hat dich auch niemand SO berührt oder? ... Hermine? Aus! Los, aus!_

„Malfoy..." Ihre Stimme bebte und sie hasste es wie sie darauf so reagierte. Ihre Stimme war wie ihr Körper: Zitternd, sich windend und irgendwie bittend und nicht, wie sie es gern wollte, abweisend.

„Du machst dir mal wieder nur Gedanken, dass will ich verhindern."

_Wie kann er sich so ruhig anhören, während er SO etwas macht? ... Gewohnheit? Übung? Wie kannst du noch SO denken, wenn er so etwas macht!_

Ihr wurde leicht schwindelig und sie bemerkte, wie sich noch mehr Blut in ihrem Schritt sammelte. Seine Hand schloss sich enger, um die schon steife Erregung und wurde ein wenig schneller in ihrer Bewegung.

„Malfoy," sie war außer Atem „hör auf damit!"

„Womit?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede..."

„Sag es doch einfach."

„Tu deine Hand da weg!"

„Nein." Er lachte kurz auf. „Hindere mich doch daran."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Bewegung, sein Streicheln war im Wasser nicht mehr als ein Hauch, aber die Wirkung war intensiv. Sie musste sich anstrengen nichts zu sagen, zu stöhnen oder sich in die Berührung zu lehnen oder überhaupt zu bewegen.

„Dir gefällt es, nicht wahr? Was ich hier mache..." Er wurde wieder etwas schneller und Hermine konnte ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sie merkte, wie sich die Schamesröte über ihr Gesicht legte und ihre Gedanken in einem Wirbel von Farben, männlichen Hormonen und Empfindungen verschwanden.

„Tu das nicht... bitte... Hör doch auf..." Ihr verzweifelter und Lust getränkter Hilferuf bewirkte das Gegenteil. Er wurde noch intensiver.

Sie spürte seine Finger, die sich zu einer Faust ballten und hoch und runter glitten, spürte seinen Daumen, der immer wieder über die empfindliche Spitze rutschte. Aber mit einem Mal hörte es auf und Hermine wunderte sich über sich selbst, wie sehr sie augenblicklich die Berührung ersehnte.

_Puh. Hermine, dass hätte wirklich ins Auge gehen können. Das nächste Mal, wenn er so etwas Unverschämtes macht, hälst du ihn aber vorher davon ab ... Das ist gar nicht so einfach! Diese männlichen Hormone machen wirklich gute Arbeit ... Na toll, jetzt sitzen wir hier. Wie unbefriedigend ... Halt die Klappe, du verwirrst sie nur..._

In dem Taumel der gegensätzlichen Gefühle, bemerkte Hermine erst spät, wie Malfoy ihre Hand ergriff und in den Schritt führte. Sofort riss sie die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft.

„Du hat doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich jetzt aufhöre, oder?"

Seine Stimme war abgehackt und erregt, aber das fiel Hermine nur so am Rande auf, denn das sagenhafte Gefühl sich dort selbst zu berühren übermannte sie fast. Sie konnte einfach nichts tun, es war einfach falsch und gut zu gleich. Seine Hand legte sich über ihre und strich gleichzeitig mit ihr über den harten Schaft. Auch, wenn sie etwas dagegen tun wollte, konnte sie es gar nicht. Das redete sie sich zumindest ein.

Nicht nur ihr Körper war am Zittern, auch ihre Nerven und Hormone hielten nicht mehr still. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, wer was machte. Stöhnte sie oder er? Wurde sie schneller oder wurde er es? Schloss sie oder er als erstes die Augen oder gar beide? Noch nie hatte sie die Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden mehr gespürt, als jetzt. Seine Lust verband sich mit ihrer und ihre Leidenschaft wurde eins mit seinem Verlangen. Je stärker es wurde, je näher der Orgasmus rückte und nicht nur das Glied, sondern auch ihr Innerstes pulsierte, desto mehr verlor sie sich in ihm. Hermine wusste nicht mehr, wo er aufhörte und sie anfing, aber in dem Moment war es ihr nicht wichtig genug, um darüber ernsthaft nachzudenken.

Wenn es jetzt schon so sensationell war, wie war es dann erst mit einer anderen Person? Das gab ihr den Rest. Sie merkte noch, wie sich ihr Rücken in die Höhe bog, hörte, wie Wasser aus der Wanne schwappte und das laute Stöhnen den Raum erfüllte. Alles war ihr egal. Sie wollte nur noch spüren, nur noch fühlen. Doch jeder Höhepunkt geht einmal vorbei und so ebbte das Gefühl wellenartig ab.

Im Nachhinein konnte sie nicht mehr klar sagen, was danach alles passierte oder wie lange alles dauerte. Es war einfach zu surreal. Verschwommen erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie aus der Wanne stieg und sich erschöpft ins Bett legte. Kein Wort fiel, kein Ton erklang. Es war geschehen und von Beiden am liebsten vergessen. Oder?

Hermine war augenblicklich eingeschlafen und konnte erst am nächsten Morgen darüber nachdenken und der kam früher, als ihr lieb war. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, als hätte er die Nacht über nicht richtig abschalten können. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch bei der Erinnerung an die gestrige Nacht brannte ihr Magen vor Scham.

_Selbst Schuld, Hermine, was machst du auch für einen Blödsinn? Du bist wirklich widerwärtig! Ich dachte du wärst anständig? ... Ich bin anständig! ... Ach ja? Anständig? Anständige Mädchen machen das aber nicht! ... Hey, du bist 16, andere Mädchen haben schon viel früher angefangen. Denk doch mal an Lavender oder Ginny und es war kein richtiger Sex! ... Nein, du hast das NUR mit dir machen lassen und hast so gar mitgemacht! ... Na und? Es war doch schön oder etwa nicht? ... Deswegen ist es ja so schlimm..._

Am liebsten wäre Hermine jetzt einfach aufgestanden, weggerannt und Malfoy einen blöden Idioten sein lassen, doch das war leider unmöglich. Noch eine Situation, die sich verschlechtert und nicht verbessert hatte.

_Wie sich wohl Malfoy fühlt? ... Ja, wie schon! Er ist wahrscheinlich stolz darauf..._

Der Morgen verlief ruhig, zu ruhig. Sie liefen die Routine ab, die sich schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit eingestellt hatte. Aufstehen, Badezimmer, umziehen. Die meiste Zeit überließ sie ihm das Kommando. Er hatte ja Recht, es war eigentlich sein Körper, also versuchte sie in diesem Ritual so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen und nach der gestrigen Nacht sowieso.

Die Wiese war über Nacht verschwunden und auch die Scherben waren wieder ein Spiegel. Wahrscheinlich waren das die Hauselfen. Früher hätte sie das in Rage gebracht, aber jetzt hatten diese Gefühle einfach keinen Platz mehr.

Nachdem sie die Domäne der Slytherins verlassen hatten, trotteten sie in die große Halle, um zu essen. Das Frühstück war so gut wie immer, aber richtig genießen konnte sie es nicht. Erst als Ron und Harry dann den Raum betraten, hatte sie das erste Mal das Bedürfnis zu lächeln. Aber es hielt nicht lange an, denn nach einem kurzen Kopfnicken gen Gryffindortisch, gingen sie zum Unterricht. Verwandlung stand als nächstes an. Sie war neugierig auf den Professor und sehr gespannt darauf, ob er McGonagall das Wasser reichen konnte.

Als dann der, für sie neue, Professor den Raum betrat, musste Hermine begeistert feststellen, dass Harry und Ron nicht übertrieben hatten. Er war ihr sofort sympathisch und füllte den Raum mit freundlicher Wärme. Es hatte was von einem liebevollen Großvater, auf den man sich freute und der immer Späße mit einem trieb. Trotzdem vermisste sie McGonagall. Was war wohl mit ihr geschehen oder existierte sie einfach nicht?

Der Unterricht begann, wie auch bei Ron und Harry, mit langweiligen Wiederholungen, doch hatten sie das Glück für Professor Petlack nicht interessant genug zu sein. Auch wenn sie von dem alten Lehrer nicht beachtet wurden, so fand Pansy Parkinson sie umso interessanter. Hermine bemerkte fast körperlich die Blicke, die sie Malfoy und somit auch ihr, immer wieder zuwarf. Aber es blieb nicht bei ihr, auch ihre Freundinnen, wie Millicent Bullstrode, erdolchten sie mit ihren Blicken. Kein gutes Zeichen. Wer weiß, wie schnell sich das schon herumgesprochen hatte und dann noch die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy nun auch schon friedlich mit Gryffindor gesichtet wurde, ergab kein gutes Gesamtbild für einen Slytherin. Wer wusste, welche Position Malfoy hier einnahm. Vielleicht war er hier wichtiger für die Slytherins, als in ihrer Welt.

Hermine fühlte sich einfach unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich total untypisch verhielten und leider nicht sehr viel daran ändern konnten, da sie diese Realität nun mal nicht kannten. Sie wünschte sich nur schleunigst nach Hause.

_Hoffentlich..._

Die Stunden gingen nur schleppend voran und Hermine hörte noch nicht einmal richtig hin. Kurz vor Schluss verlangte eine ziemlich aufdringliche Eule Einlass. Sie hackte auf das Fenster ein und schlug immer wieder mit den Flügeln dagegen. Professor Petlack blickte sich nervös um und entließ sie. Gespannt, warum der Lehrer sich so komisch verhielt, packte Malfoy nur langsam seine Sachen ein und schielte immer wieder nach vorne.

Hermine bemerkte, dass sie diese Eulenart nicht kannte. Sie war ganz schwarz, hatte für eine Eule sehr komische Federn und auch ganz andere Krallen. Sie machte einen weiten Bogen und ließ eine Pergamentrolle auf dem Schreibtisch fallen, kurz bevor sie wieder verschwand.

Malfoys Körper versteifte sich und wurde auf einmal schneller mit dem Einpacken.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Hermine, wollte sie doch noch weiter schnüffeln.

Er antwortete ihr nicht und stürmte hastig aus dem Raum hinaus, riss sie förmlich hinter sich her.

„Verdammt, Malfoy, sag endlich, was ist los?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Das ist eine Eule vom dunklen Lord!", zischte er seine Antwort.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Hallo? Draco _Malfoy_, schon vergessen?"

„Aber davon habe ich weder gelesen, noch etwas darüber gehört..."

„Darüber kann man nichts lesen, davon kann man nur wissen...", sagte er nur gereizt.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, verdammt, mein Vater hatte auch so eine Eule und sie wurde nur benutzt, „um die Interessen des dunklen Lords zu gewährleisten"."

Sie wusste, er zitierte seinen Vater und jetzt hatten sie noch ein Problem. Hörte das denn nie auf?

_Hoffentlich..._

_-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-_

Tja, dass wars auch schon wieder... und? Gut?

Jetzt zu den coolen Revs:

Erstmal: Danke! 'knutschas'

Gwen: Ich habe mich am Donnerstag eigentlich gar nicht richtig bedankt, für die Apfelschorle und die geilen Kekse (ich habe sie im übrigen meiner Oma geschenkt, sie lässt dich grüßen, sie fand es total lecker!)... Ich danke dir! 'knuddelknutschdrück' Ich habe deine Fragen ja schobn beantwortet, also fällt meine Antwort recht kurz aus, aber mir ist heute morgen noch etwas zu einer der Fortsetzungen eingefallen... und zwar zu der Muggel-Idee 'lol' Mal sehen... Bis bald!

Jasey: Sorry, dass dir keiner Bescheid gesagt hat... aber vielleicht findest du das hier ja schneller... Danke erstmal für die total geilen Komplimente! 'knuddel' die kann ich immer gut gebrauchen! Deine Gedanken und Ideen sind wirklich sehr... einfallsreich, um es jetzt mal vorsichtig auszudrücken, aber ich kann natürlich nicht sagen was richtig, was falsch ist... is ja klar, außer du willst es wissen, dann kannst du mir eine Email schicken und ich sagen es dir! ;) Ich hoffe das Ende hier ist nicht ein ganz so gemeiner Cliffhanger, denn das nächste Kap braucht wieder seine Zeit, denn das ist wirklich noch nicht fertig, aber ich habe schon wieder etwas weiter geschrieben und weiß wie es enden muss, und somit weiß ich schon ganz schön viel... 'gg' Ich danke dir! 'knutscha'

Bis demnächst, wenn es wieder heißt... tja, keine Ahnung... was könnte da stehen... 'grübel' Vielleicht weiß ich es beim nächsten Mal...


	12. Flüstern in der Nacht

Hallo ihr!

Ich bins mal wieder... ich muss mich mal wieder entschuldigen das ich so lange gebraucht habe... allerdings kann ich diesmal ein bisschen Schuld auf meine Beta Dia abschieben (ist natürlich nicht böse gemeint), aber sie hatte viel um die Ohren und ich habe es erstmal an Willow gegeben, die mir es dann gebetat hat und ich denke, sie hat einen guten Job gemacht...

Naja, eigentlich habe ich das Kap schon seit Februar fertig oder so, aber da es erst bei Dia und dann bei Willow war, hat das alles etwas länger gedauert!

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, denn mit diesem Kap hatte ich mal wieder meine Schwierigkeiten... (wie auch mit dem nächsten 'seufz') es war schwer zu schreiben, da es ein Ron-Kapitel war und weil es einen Blick in die Vergangenheit gibt, der gar nicht mal so einfach war... Es beantwortet einige Fragen zu seiner Familie und zu ihm selbst und ich hoffe, euch gefällt es...

Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir schon sehr gefällt...

Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kapitel 12 – Flüstern in der Nacht

Ron saß in der Klasse für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sein Blick war ins Leere gerichtet, während der ruppige Lehrer Moody seine altbekannte „Seid wachsam" – Rede abhielt. Er kannte sie schon in- und auswendig und war froh, dass der Lehrer entweder soviel Nachsicht besaß, um ihn in Ruhe zu lassen oder einfach nicht wachsam genug war, dass er merken würde, dass Ron mit den Gedanken ganz weit weg war.

Die Welt zog heute ohne ihn weiter, er hatte sich ausgekoppelt und war sich noch nicht mal bewusst, dass Harry neben ihm mal wieder annähernd gute Laune hatte, seitdem sie sich in dieser Welt aufhielten. Alles war ihm egal, noch nie hatte er sich so schlecht gefühlt wie jetzt und dabei wusste er genau, dass es nicht seine Welt war. Er wusste, wenn sie einen Weg zurück fanden, konnte er den ganzen Schrecken hinter sich lassen. Wenn sie einen finden würden.

_Hoffentlich... Ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr. Ich will nach Hause, ich will zu meiner Familie, ich will zu meiner Mum._

Er kam sich so schwach, so verdammt jung vor. Er war sich immer seiner Familie sicher, er wusste, er konnte sich immer auf sie verlassen. Wenn er Hilfe brauchte, war sie immer zur Stelle, egal ob es seine Eltern oder seine Geschwister waren. Doch jetzt und hier war er allein, einsam und spürte die Sehnsucht nach Hause, nach seiner Mutter, seinem Vater, seinen Brüdern und seiner Schwester mehr, als jemals zuvor.

Innerlich schwor er sich, seine Familie mehr zu schätzen, wenn er jemals den Weg zurück fand. Auch wenn sie kein Geld hatten, auch wenn alle seine Brüder besser waren als er, auch wenn sie ihn aufregten oder ärgerten. Er brauchte sie und zwar alle. Seinen rebellischen Bruder Bill, der ihn früher dafür triezte, sich nie gegen die Beschlüsse seiner Mutter aufzulehnen und der Nächte lang mit den Eltern diskutierte, um ihrer aller Rechte durchzuboxen. Seinen bodenständigen Bruder Charlie, der ihn früher immer auf den Schultern getragen hatte und ihn mit seinem lauten Lachen ansteckte, egal wie er sich gerade fühlte. Sein gewissenhafter Bruder Percy, der ihn schon früher zeigen wollte, wie er sein Zimmer aufzuräumen hatte und mit dem er immer Schach spielte. Sein verrückter Bruder George, der ihn schon immer mit der Angst vor Spinnen aufgezogen hatte und ihn immer auf seinen Besen reiten ließ, als er noch kleiner war. Sein spleeniger Bruder Fred, der der etwas ruhigere der Zwillinge war, wenn man sie näher kannte und mit ihm immer die Brote tauschte, wenn ihre Mum mal wieder den falschen Belag drauf gepackt hatte. Und seine katzige Schwester Ginny, mit der er sich immer verbündet hatte, wenn alle gegen sie waren und mit ihr die selbst gemachten Kekse aus der Plätzchendose ihrer Mutter stahlen.

Er vermisste sie so sehr und war sich erst jetzt bewusst geworden, dass sie nicht unsterblich waren, so wie er sich das komischerweise immer gedacht hatte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass auch nur einer von ihnen in diesem Krieg hätte sterben können, dabei waren mindestens zwei seiner Brüder und seine Eltern in dem Phönixorden.

_Was passiert wohl gerade zu Hause? Was ist mit mir? Liege ich bewusstlos in einem schwarzen Schrank oder hat der Ron dieser Welt meinen Platz eingenommen und freut sich jetzt, dass er seine Familie wieder hat? Werde ich sie ihm wieder nehmen, wenn ich zurück kehre? Alles wird gut, alles und jedes wird gut..._

Da war sie wieder, die Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihn versuchte, zu beruhigen, aber anstatt dessen, legten sich kalte Fesseln aus Stahl um seine Eingeweide und drückten leicht zu. Er musste wieder an den Traum denken, den er heute Nacht hatte. Ron erinnerte sich nie an seine Träume, doch dieses Mal war der Traum so lebensecht, dass er sich sicher war, dass der Ron dieser Welt es wirklich erlebt haben musste.

Wieder spürte er die stählernen Fesseln, die seine Erinnerungen und seine Gedanken beherrschten. Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus und auf einmal verstand er, warum viele Menschen in dieser Welt so anders waren, als er oder Harry. Sie alle spürten diese Kälte, diese Hoffnungslosigkeit oder wie sie das auch nennen wollten. Er war gealtert, fühlte sich so unnatürlich erwachsen und doch so kindlich, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als daheim zu sein, bei seiner Mutter.

Er konnte diesen Traum nicht aus seinem Kopf kriegen, egal wie er es versuchte, keine Rachegedanken an Snape oder gute Erinnerungen an die Chudley Cannons hielten seine Gedanken davon ab, immer wieder an den dunklen Ort zu kriechen, wo er diesen Traum eingeschlossen hatte.

Traum:

Ein Geräusch machte ihn wach. Es war etwas, was Ron noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und somit hatte er Probleme, es richtig einzuordnen. Es war Gesang. Eindeutig Gesang, aber nicht das, was er so im Zaubererradio hörte oder das Gequietsche aus dem Bad, wenn Percy duschte. Nein, das hier war anders, es war tiefer, es war zeremonieller und unheilvoller und ließ seine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

Ron hatte nur kurz Zeit sich in dem Zimmer umzuschauen und merkte schnell, dass er nicht mehr auf Hogwarts war. Es war wohl sein Zimmer zu Hause und doch nicht seins. Wie immer hingen hier überall Poster, Fähnchen und andere Andenken seiner Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft, den Chudley Cannons. Er lag eindeutig in seinem Bett und neben ihm, auf dem ihm vertrauten kleinen Tischchen, lag wie immer sein Zaubererstab, wenn er schlafen ging. Trotzdem war es nicht sein Zimmer, er kannte dieses Zimmer, es war im Fuchsbau, doch eigentlich gehörte es Ginny. Sein Zimmer lag noch etwas höher als dieses hier.

Nur zu leicht konnte er sich vorstellen, wie es aussah, wenn Ginny hier drin wohnen würde. Ihr Bett stand an der gleichen Wand nur nicht quer, sondern längs und darauf lag eine warme Steppdecke, die seine Mutter für sie gemacht hatte und viele verschiedene bunte Farben zeigte. Ihr Schreibtisch war immer der unordentlichste Platz in ihrem Zimmer und lag normalerweise genau gegenüber des Bettes, darüber hingen dutzende Poster von den Schicksalsschwestern und verschiedenen anderen Bands, die unter Zauberern sehr beliebt waren.

Er schüttelte diese Gedanken wieder ab und beschäftigte sich mit dem jetzigen Problem. Das Zimmer lag im Dunkeln und tiefste Nacht drang mit dem Gesang durch sein geöffnetes Fenster ein.

_Was ist hier verdammt noch mal los!? _

Ron wollte aufstehen und rausschauen, wollte nachsehen, wer seinen tiefen Schlaf gestört hatte, doch merkte er schnell, dass sein Körper ihm nicht gehorchen wollte. Wütend darüber, versuchte er sich weiter zu rühren, versuchte wenigstens zu zappeln oder irgendetwas zu bewegen, aber ohne Erfolg. Erschöpft ließen seine Versuche nach und leise schlüpften andere Gedanken in seinen Kopf, vertraute Gedanken und doch sehr fremde. Es waren seine Gedanken und doch nicht seine, die dickflüssig in seinen Geist tropften und immer stärker flossen.

Wie Ron fragte sich dieser, was denn überhaupt los sei und war sich unschlüssig darüber, ob er nachschauen sollte oder nicht. Ron wunderte sich nur kurz, was dem anderen Geist wohl soviel Angst machte, als fremde Bilder einer fremden Erinnerung in seinen Verstand drangen.

Er sah sich selbst vorm Fuchsbau mit seinen Eltern, seinen Brüdern Bill, Fred und George, die mit ihm zusammen draußen saßen und etwas aßen. Er sah sich beim Qudditchspiel mit den Zwillingen, während sein Vater und sein Bruder sich verabschiedeten, um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Er sah Anhänger des Phönixordens das Haus betreten, während er auf der Treppe saß und kurz danach von seiner Mutter auf sein Zimmer geschickt wurde.

Schritte, hastige Schritte, polterten über den Flur und stoppten vor seiner Tür. Seine Mutter stürmte rein und er setzte sich auf, um zu fragen, was denn los sei. Doch seine Mutter ließ ihn nicht fragen, sondern schnappte sich seinen Arm mit ungewohnter Stärke und zog ihn aus dem Bett und hinter sich her.

„Alles wird gut Ron, alles und jedes wird gut...", murmelte sie leicht abwesend vor sich hin, während er ihr jetzt freiwillig folgte.

Ihr Weg führte sie quer durch das Haus und endete draußen vor der Tür. Ron stockte kurz, als er die dunkel berobten Männer sah, die um eine Art Feuer standen und sangen. Seine Mutter zog ihn noch ein paar Meter heran und stellte sich dann hinter ihn.

Ron konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, da standen mitten auf ihrem Grundstück ein Dutzend Todesser und führten ein Ritual oder ähnliches durch. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er schaute sich um, erblickte seine Zwillingsbrüder und runzelte die Stirn. Fred kniete auf dem Boden und George kniete auf den Waden seines Bruders und hielt seine Arme in einer Hand fest und in der anderen den Kopf.

Ohne darüber wirklich nachdenken zu können, spürte er einen dumpfen Schmerz in seinen Kniekehlen und ging zu Boden. Er spürte wie seine Mutter, wie auch George bei Fred, sich auf seine Waden kniete und seinen Oberkörper an den Haaren hoch zerrte. Mit ungeahnten Kräften schaffte sie es auch, seine Arme mit einer Hand fest zu halten und einen Arm um seinen Hals zu legen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, einerseits war er viel zu geschockt, andererseits weil seine eigene Mutter ihn gefangen hielt.

„Alles wird gut, Ron. Alles und jedes wird gut", sprach sie leise in sein Ohr und er zuckte zusammen bei ihrer komischen Stimme, die ihm schrecklich-schöne Schauer schenkte.

Er versuchte sich frei zu kämpfen, irgendetwas war hier doch verkehrt und Ron merkte schnell, dass sich sein anderes Ich nur halbherzig wehrte und wieder geriet er in Rage.

_Tu' was, verdammt! Beweg dich! Kämpf dich frei! Wieso tust du nicht endlich, was ich dir sage, mach endlich! Gib nicht einfach so auf!_

Nur schwerlich konnte er sich beruhigen, aber es half alles nichts. Dieser Körper reagierte nicht auf ihn, egal wie wütend er war. Am Rand seiner Wahrnehmung flackerte eine Bewegung auf und Ron konnte seinen Vater und seinen Bruder Bill erkennen, die geschockt neben ihnen standen und anscheinend nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten.

„Willkommen", ertönte eine laute und Furcht einflößend geschmeidige Stimme aus der Richtung des Feuers. „Willkommen bei unserer heutigen Vorstellung und wie ich sehe, sind auch unsere Ehrengäste schon angekommen."

Die unpassenden Worte wurden mit einer eleganten Verbeugung des Sprechers unterstrichen. Ron spürte die Angst, die sich in seinen Kopf fraß und ihn von innen auszuhüllen versuchte. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, es war schwer, aber er wollte sich seinem Schicksal nicht blind ergeben.

Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung, sah er, wie sein ältester Bruder Bill und sein Vater wohl aus dem Haus kamen und ihnen diese lächerliche Verbeugung galt. Beide traten mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor sie und im Feuerschein konnte Ron ihre verschlossenen Gesichter sehen, die sich der Gefahr voll Unnachgiebigkeit und Trotz entgegen stellten.

Tausend Gefühle, seine eigenen und die des anderen Ron, strömten durch seine Gehirnwindungen. Er wollte mit ihnen kämpfen, Hilfe holen oder einfach nur weg laufen und nicht mehr zurück blicken. Er wollte sie anfeuern, sie um Hilfe anflehen oder ihnen einfach nur sagen, dass sie weglaufen sollten und nicht den Druck nachgaben, ihm zu helfen. Er wollte so vieles und alles gleichzeitig, aber letztlich tat er nichts. Die ungeahnte Kraft seiner Mutter und seine Angst lähmten seinen Körper und seinen Geist.

„Sie sind von ihrer Reise also wieder zurück, meine Herren? Das trifft sich gut." Er räusperte sich kurz, als wenn die nächsten Worte besondere Aufmerksamkeit verdienten. „Der Lord bedauert es sehr, aber Ihre Familie ist uns ein Dorn im Auge. Wir löschen nicht gerne eine reinblütige Familie aus, aber in ihrem Fall ist es untragbar für uns, Ihnen weiter zu gestatten, zu leben." Die Stimme des Mannes, der einen Schritt aus der Gruppe von dunklen Roben heraus trat, war leise, aber Ron konnte jedes Wort hören. Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete er Bill, der ihm am nächsten stand und sah in dem tanzenden Feuerschein die furchtlose Entschlossenheit. Doch seine Hand verstärkte den Griff um den Zauberstab, damit sie, das wusste Ron genau, nicht zitterte.

„Es sei denn, Sie wollen ihre Ansichten bezüglich meines Meisters ändern?"

„Niemals!", rief Rons Vater aus und Bill nickte, um sich dieser Aussage anzuschließen.

„Das ist wirklich untröstlich", meinte der Todesser. „Ihr seid Narren, aber nur Narren folgen einem noch größeren Narren. Der Lord hatte recht, wir werden euch umbringen müssen und mit dir", er zeigte auf Bill, „fangen wir an."

Ron stockte der Atem. Nicht seinen Bruder, nicht Bill. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich und für einen Moment hatte er arge Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Kurze Erinnerungen von den Beerdigungen seiner anderen Brüder, Percy und Charly, flackerten durch seinen Geist und der Schraubstock um seine Lunge verstärkte seinen Griff. Das durfte nicht passieren, nicht noch einmal.

Ein „Crucio" schallte durch die Nacht und Bill lag verkrümmt auf dem Boden und wandte sich in unsäglichen Schmerzen. Ron entkam ein panischer Schrei und dieser vermischte sich mit denen seines Bruders, sein Vater kniete sich neben Bill und hielt ihn in seinen Armen. Er wusste genau, wenn sein Vater jetzt zu vorschnell handelte, konnte das seine Familie auch nicht mehr retten. Geduld war das heimliche Schlüsselwort, auch wenn es ihm nicht schmeckte. Gefangen in den Armen seiner Mutter, konnte er sowieso nicht viel machen, so konnte er nur zuschauen und hoffen. Hoffen, dass alles schnell vorbei ging und er in der Lage war, danach weiter zu leben.

Sein Vater und sein ältester Bruder würden diese Nacht sterben, dass wusste er genau. Ändern konnte er nichts daran, aber in seinem Innern hatte er den Kampf noch nicht völlig aufgegeben, denn Hoffnung durfte man doch noch haben, oder etwa nicht?

„Lasst meinen Jungen in Ruhe! Nehmt mich dafür, ich werde alles tun, was ihr wollt, aber bitte lasst meine Familie gehen, sie stellen keine Gefahr für euch und dem Lord dar", bat sein Vater mit leicht bebender Stimme.

Lautes Lachen war seine Antwort und der Schmerzzauber wurde aufgehoben.

„Sie haben Recht, Ihr stellt für uns nicht die geringste Gefahr dar, aber wir müssen den anderen reinblütigen Familien und dem Rest der Welt demonstrieren, was mit denen passiert, die sich uns widersetzen. Das ist doch einleuchtend, nicht wahr?" Der Stimme war anzuhören, dass ihr Besitzer wahrscheinlich grinste und Ron wurde noch wütender, wenn er sich doch bloß bewegen könnte. Er würde ihm glatt eine reinhauen, egal ob er dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen müsste.

Aber sein Körper bewegte sich nicht, nicht ein Stück. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig zuschauen? Heiße Wut durchströmte seinen Körper und sein Herz zitterte vor Hass. Er wollte helfen und er wusste, er konnte auch helfen, schließlich war er mit Harry oft in Situationen, die gefährlich waren. Aber dieser Körper gehorchte ihm nicht und war vor Angst erstarrt.

„Wen sollen wir als erstes nehmen? Den Vater oder den Sohn?", fragte ein besonders eifriger Todesser.

„Wir nehmen den Vater", war die Entscheidung des Oberhaupts. „Komm her, Weasley, oder wir zwingen dich dazu", zischte er dann an seinen Vater gewandt.

Sein Dad sandte Bill noch einen verheißungsvollen Blick zu und trat dann näher an den Kreis der wartenden Todesser. Sofort flankierten ihn zwei, zogen seine Arme auf den Rücken und führten ihn in den Kreis hinein.

„Alles wird gut, alles und jedes wird gut, Ron", hauchte seine Mutter in sein linkes Ohr und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, aber ihr Griff blieb knallhart. Der vertraute und jetzt doch so fremde Spruch ließ ihn erzittern.

_Wehr dich, Mum! Mach schon! Bitte, du kannst das doch nicht zulassen, bitte Mum! Lass es nicht zu, dass sie ihnen was antun, dass sie uns was antun... Bitte, Mum! Mach was!_

Er wusste, dass seine verzweifelten Gedanken sie nicht erreichen würden, aber er war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Er sah in das Gesicht seines Bruders Bill, der ihm aufmunternt zuzwinkerte und dann passierte alles wahnsinnig schnell.

Sein Vater schrie und Ron sah nur noch, wie ein Todesser auf den Boden stürzte. Bill drehte sich zu ihnen um und betäubte zuerst George, der seinen Bruder von hinten umschlang und dann seine Mutter. Ihr Körper fiel nach hinten weg und Ron drehte sich kurz zu ihr um und dann zu seinen Brüdern. Fred ergriff den Arm seines Zwillings und apparierte nach einigen Sekunden. Es war schon schwierig zu apparieren und dann noch mit jemandem im Schlepptau mitzunehmen, war sehr gewagt.

Ron erhaschte noch einen schnellen Blick auf den Kreis der Todesser, die in heller Aufregung anscheinend nicht wussten, was sie machen sollten und ihre Zauberstäbe zückten. Ein oder zwei Todesser wurden von einem Fluch von Bill oder seinem Vater getroffen, bevor sich sein ältester Bruder zu ihm umdrehte und schrie: „Lauf Ron, lauf! Du weißt, was du machen musst!"

Nein, er wusste es nicht, aber sein anderes Ich stürmte los. Er rannte um sein Leben, er rannte um das Leben seiner Familie und die schwere Angst lag auf seinen Schultern, ließ ihn langsamer werden. Sein Herz pumpte so schnell, dass er fast erstickte, weil nicht genügend Luft in den Lungen war, die durch den Körper geschickt werden konnte.

In der Tür des Hauses blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Hastig suchten seine Augen den Tumult ab, in dem sein Vater und Bill sein müssten. Es war das reinste Durcheinander, doch mittendrin konnte er seinen Vater auf dem Boden liegen sehen und sein Herz blieb stehen. Kalter Schweiß brach in Sekunden aus, zog sich über seinen Körper und Kälte träufelte in seine Venen.

Dann sah er Bill, der am Rande der Menge stand und scheinbar versuchte, die Todesser davon abzuhalten, Ron zu folgen. Hinter dem hohen ungemähten Gras suchte er Deckung und blickte ihn gehetzt an. Mit beiden Händen machte er eine Bewegung, die Ron zur Eile treiben sollte und zwinkerte ihm noch mal aufmuntert zu, bevor er aufstand und aus seiner Deckung sprang.

Die Zeit blieb stehen, als der grüne Blitz auf seinen Bruder zuschoss. Bilder der Vergangenheit fluteten seine schwirrenden Gedanken und wieder einmal weigerten sich seine Beine, weiter zu gehen. Er sah Bill, wie er ihn vor anderen verteidigte und wieder, wie er ihm auf die Beine, nach einem Sturz vom Besen, half. Bill, wie er lachend vor ihm saß und ihm die Haare durchwuselte und jetzt sah er Bill, wie er von einem grünen Blitz in die Brust getroffen wurde und einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

Obwohl seine Umgebung und seine Gedanken so laut waren, konnte er in seinem Inneren etwas zerbrechen hören. Das Geräusch schmerzte und alles, was ihn mit Bill verband, verschwand und intensivierte sich zugleich und alles, was Bill für ihn bedeutete, verhärtete und löste sich zugleich und alles, was ihn an Bill erinnerte, paarte sich mit dem Vergessenen.

Der Moment schien endlos.

Ein Fluch, der das Holz vor seinen Füßen splittern ließ, weckte ihn aus seiner panischen Starre und trieb seine Beine nach hinten. Aber er wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte seinen Bruder und seinen Vater nicht alleine lassen, wollte sehen, was mit ihnen passierte und eine leise Hoffnung, dass beide wieder aufstehen würden, ließ ihn weiterhin dort stehen. Aber ein weiterer Fluch, der nun kurz über seinen Haarschopf den Türstock demolierte, ließ den Lebenswillen in ihm wieder erwachen und schnell drehte er sich um, um endlich ins Haus zu laufen.

Er musste Hilfe holen, musste die anderen benachrichtigen. Die schwache Hoffnung flüsterte, dass sie, wer immer das auch sein mochte, seinen Vater und seinen Bruder retten konnten. Er stellte sich nur kurz vor, wie sie wieder aufstanden und sie zusammen über seine Angst lachen würden. Beide durch seine Haare wuselten und ihn einen dummen Angsthasen nannten.

_Hoffentlich..._

Ron hastete durch das Haus und auch wenn er nicht wusste, was genau sein anderes Ich suchte, so feuerte er ihn mit seiner ganzen Leidenschaft an. Schwer atmend stürzte er durch das Wohnzimmer zur Küche und neben dem Türbogen fand er anscheinend das, was er gesucht hatte. Auf der Wand war ein Bild eines wunderschönen Phönix, der aus den Flammen stieg und sich in die Lüfte schwang.

Fremde Erinnerungen stiegen vor seinen Augen auf und zeigten seine Eltern, die ihm erklärten, dass nur Familienmitglieder das Notsignal an den Orden schicken konnten. Er sah in seinen Gedanken, wie sein Vater die Bewegung vormachte, die das rettende Signal an die richtigen Leute schickte und machte sie nach. Seine Hand glitt automatisch durch die Illusion, die über dem Schweif des Vogels lag und zog an der längsten Schwanzfeder.

Sofort ging ein leuchtend heller Gesang durch das Haus und rote Flammen sprühten aus dem Gemälde. Es wäre wunderschön gewesen, wenn Ron nicht so in Panik und Eile weiter flüchten musste. Er kauerte sich unter dem Bild an der Wand und wartete auf die Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Der Phönix war verschwunden und ohne ihn und seinen Zauberstab, der immer noch neben seinem Bett lag, fühlte er sich sehr allein.

Er hoffte, dass die Todesser nicht ins Haus gelangen konnten und lauschte gespannt in die Stille. Aber neben seinem eigenen Atem und schnellen Herzschlag, konnte er nichts weiter hören. Er wollte schon aufstehen, bis er merkte, dass es ja nicht sein eigener Körper war, den er momentan bewohnte.

Doch dann hörte er Geräusche von draußen. Es waren Gespräche von mehreren Menschen, die darüber diskutierten, wer das Haus wie zu stürmen hatte. Sie waren sich zu siegessicher, als dass sie Ron wirklich als Gefahr einschätzten und er wusste auch nicht genau, ob die Männer den Gesang des Phönix wirklich gehört hatten oder nicht.

Geschockt, dass sie wirklich das Haus betreten wollten, um womöglich auch noch ihn zu suchen, krabbelte er über den Küchenboden wieder schnell in den Flur, der zur Treppe führte. Sein Verstand spielte ihm Bilder vor, die ihm zeigten, was so viele Todesser mit ihm machen würden, wenn sie ihn schnappten. Langsam und versuchend jede Stufe, die knarrte, zu umgehen, stieg er die Treppen rauf. Sein Herz pumpte so viel Blut durch die Adern, dass er den Eindruck hatte, nur noch sein Herz zu hören. Immer wieder blieb er an der Wand gepresst stehen und horchte in die Dunkelheit.

Das Klirren von Fenstern aus dem unteren Geschoss und das Splittern von Holz waren zu hören und in Todesangst versuchte er weiter zu schleichen. Ron musste sich immer daran erinnern, nicht vor Angst schneller zu werden, denn wenn er schneller wurde, wurde er lauter. So schlich er sich immer höher, bis er in das Zimmer gelangte, dass er in seiner Welt bewohnte.

Es war so was wie ein Speicher und vollgestellt mit Krempeln, den die Familie Weasley anscheinend nicht mehr gebrauchte. Altes Spielzeug, veraltete Möbel, verschlissene Babysachen und Krimskrams. Der Raum war sehr voll und Ron musste in seiner Hast viele Sachen umgehen. Sein Atem stockte, als er ein großes Tablett mit alten Steckschlüsseln, die sein Vater sammelte, umwarf und sie sich scheppernd auf dem Holzboden verteilten.

Er guckte sich schnell um, als ob die Todesser schon so hoch gekommen wären und versuchte auszumachen, wo die Fremden in diesem Augenblick wohl waren und ob sie ihn gehört hatten.

Stille.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Die Gefahr, dass er sich durch einen falschen Tritt offenbarte, war ihm zu groß. Atmen konnte er auch nicht, denn auch das würden sie bestimmt hören. Überleben, weiter atmen und die Angst nicht über seinen Verstand triumphieren lassen, das war jetzt das Wichtigste.

Die Stille erdrückte ihn. Quetschte seine Innereien zu einem sich windenden Haufen und trieb ihm den Angstschweiß in jede Pore seines bebenden Körpers. Aber er versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, er durfte jetzt nicht verzagen.

Plötzlich hörte er polternde Schritte die Treppe hinauf stürmen und sein Körper reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, indem er sich duckte. Wieder auf allen Vieren, krauchte er zu einem großen alten Schrank, der am Ende des Zimmers aufgestellt war und hockte sich darein dort hinein? Die Tür wurde aufgetreten und krachte an die Sachen, dir ihr im Weg standen.

Wieder hielt er seinem Atem an und horchte in die Dunkelheit. Leise Schritte waren zu hören, die den Boden knarren ließen. Er hoffte, dass sein Herz nicht so laut schlug, wie es für ihn den Anschein hatte.

Noch nie in seinem ganzen aufregenden Leben, hatte er so viel Angst wie in diesem Schrank, auch wenn es nicht wirklich seine eigenen Erlebnisse waren. Als die Schritte immer näher kamen, schloss er schon mit seinem Leben und der Welt ab und der Horizont seiner Hoffnung, und somit das Ende, war schon bedrohlich näher gerückt.

Er wollte nicht sterben. Er war noch zu jung zum Sterben. Er hatte doch noch soviel vor in seinem Leben. Es konnte noch nicht vorbei sein. Er wollte im Qudditchteam der Schule spielen, seine Prüfungen machen, ein nettes Mädchen finden und irgendwann Karriere machen. Vielleicht auch irgendwann mal viele Kinder oder viele Haustiere oder beides, aber er wollte nicht hier sterben, nicht so. Wenn er sterben würde, dann in einem Kampf oder nach einem ausgefüllten Leben im hohen Alter. Doch jetzt hatte er niemals die Chance, irgendetwas zu erreichen.

Doch die zweite, ältere Persönlichkeit von Ron Weasley sah das etwas anders. Mit den Gefühlen der Angst und der Aufgabe, mischten sich nun die Wut und der Hass. Doch sie blieben ungehört, ein Umstand, den Ron fast vor Zorn erblinden ließ. Er hasste es, gefangen zu sein und diesen Gedanken zu lauschen, die einem Angsthasen gehörten und nicht dem Ronald Weasley, der er war. So durfte er nicht sein, so würde er nur irgendwann sterben ohne je wirklich an seinem Leben teilgenommen zu haben. Würde aufhören zu existieren ohne wirklich gelebt oder geliebt zu haben, denn für alles musste man Risiken eingehen. Er konnte diese Gedanken nicht weiter ertragen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich aus diesem Albtraum zu erwachen.

Doch dann hörte er das Geräusch von mehreren Apparationen und auf einmal schien wieder alles ganz schnell zu gehen. Die Zeit hatte wieder angefangen normal zu laufen, oder sogar schneller. Denn als nächstes hörte er viele aufgeregte Stimmen, die die Nacht durchzogen wie die Schreie von Möwen an einen einsamen Strand.

Der Eindringling blieb zuerst ganz still bis er schnellen und lauten Schrittes den Dachboden wieder verließ. Ron spitzte die Ohren und versuchte angestrengt nach den Geschehnissen zu lauschen, aber sein Herz trieb das Blut so schnell durch die Adern, dass er nur ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren wahrnahm, wie ein kaputtes Radio. Ron versuchte mit seiner letzten mentalen Kraft, seinem Körper zu befehlen, sich endlich aufzuraffen und wenigstens nach draußen zu gehen, damit er erfuhr, was vor sich ging. Und nach unendlich langer Zeit, so fühlte es sich zumindest an, stand der Körper wirklich und wahrhaftig auf, um aus dem runden, kleinen Fenster nach draußen zu spähen.

Doch zu seiner großen Enttäuschung, konnte er nicht viel erkennen. Der Himmel wurde von großen, schweren Wolken verdeckt und nur selten drang kaltes Mondlicht auf die wuselnde Menschenmenge auf den Erdboden. Alle Leute hatten dunkle Roben an und das Feuer des großen Pentagramms erlosch langsam. Die Dunkelheit legte sich gnadenlos über die Kämpfer und verbarg den Schrecken in einem dunkelblauen Umhang. Und wieder einmal schien der Körper jegliche Bewegungen einzustellen und nach innen zu lauschen, bis der Verstand beratschlagt hatte, was als nächstes passieren musste.

Derweil schaute er gebannt auf die vielfarbigen Lichtstrahle, die in der Nacht etwas sehr Schönes an sich hatten, wenn er nicht ihre Bedeutung gekannt hätte. Der Entwaffnungszauber hatte ein ätherisches, leuchtend helles Blau, der Schockzauber ein sattes Rot und der Todeszauber die schlichte Farbe von Grün. Gewisse Schmerzzauber waren purpurn oder von dunklem Violett. Die Sachen, die jeder schon von den kleinen Duellen auf der Schule her kannte, wie der Wabbelbeinfuch „Tarangatella" oder der Kitzelfluch „Rictumsempra", hatten so etwas wie ein fröhliches Gelb oder ein verspieltes Orange. Doch diese Farben kamen definitiv in diesem Duell zu kurz.

Mit jeder Minute, die er gebannt an diesem Fenster stand, verebbten die vielen Lichtstrahlen, bis nur noch sehr wenige die Dunkelheit durchbrachen. Der Lärm, hervorgerufen durch Schreie und kleine Explosionen, erlosch wie ein Teelicht, langsam aber stetig. Seine Lungen füllten sich ein letztes Mal mit viel Luft, das Dröhnen seines Herzschlages füllte ein letztes Mal seinen Gehörsinn, bis er es abschaltete und seine Füße sich zur Tür bewegten. Schneller als er gedacht hatte, war er unten angelangt. Das Haus sah aus wie nach einer wilden Party. Bewusstlose und zerbrochene Gegenstände lagen auf dem Boden und hier und da konnte er leises Schmerzstöhnen hören. Er beachtete es nicht weiter, er musste sehen, wo der Rest seiner Familie abgeblieben war.

Kälte begrüßte ihn wie eine alte Bekannte und badete sein Gesicht und seinen Körper. Der Boden sah verwüstet aus. Leichte Rauchschwaden zogen mit dem Wind, die hohen Gräser waren platt getrampelt worden und die Erde wies kleine und große Einschlaglöcher auf. So viele Leute waren auf seinem Grundstück. Manche waren sehr beschäftigt, andere wiederum starrten ihn unverhohlen an. Aber Ron kümmerte sich nicht um sie, sondern sah nur auf die Leiche seines Bruders. Seine Beine trieben ihn dort hin, wo er lag, wie ein Lemming über die verheißungsvolle Klippe.

Kniend saß er vor Bill, neben ihm lag der starre Körper ihres Vaters, und stierte auf ihn herab. Alle Leichen lagen in einer Reihe und schauten mit geschlossenen Augen dem Himmel entgegen. Er konnte es nicht glauben und nur langsam sickerte die Nachricht von dem Tod der beiden durch sein Gehirn. Nur langsam wurde er sich gewahr, dass er nur noch drei lebende Angehörige hatte. Alle anderen waren tot.

Mit einem Mal bemerkte er seinen pulsierenden Herzschlag, seinen schnellen Atem, der im kühlen Morgengrauen Wölkchenweise aus seinem Mund entwich und die eigene körperliche Wärme, die ihn so voller Leben umhüllte. Sein Geist, sein Verstand, seine Vernunft, das alles wollte seine übermannten Gefühle erinnern, dass er noch lebte. Er atmete, er weinte, er fühlte. All das schien ihm nicht mehr so verständlich wie noch vor ein paar Stunden und jedes Luftholen, jedes Auffüllen seiner Lunge mit frischem Morgenduft, schien noch nie so wichtig und nötig zu sein, wie an diesem Tagesanbruch.

Der Schock traf Ron tief im Kern seines Herzens und das erste Mal konnte er sich mit seinem Abbild identifizieren. Das erste Mal konnte er die Angstgefühle und die Hoffnungslosigkeit verstehen, dachte die gleichen Gedanken wie der für ihn so fremde Ron und war doch verdammt froh darüber, dass er genau wusste, wenn er jemals wieder nach Hause fand, dort seine Familie wieder sehen würde und zwar vollständig.

Er hob den Oberkörper seines Bruders auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um seine Schultern, schmiegte sich an den schon etwas kühlen Körper.

_Sind Tote immer so schwer?_

Die bizarrsten Gedanken und Erinnerungen schwemmten sein Gehirn wie einen Schwamm auf. Begebenheiten, wovon er dachte, er hätte sie schon längst vergessen, tauchten plötzlich in seinen Gedanken auf und bohrten noch tiefere Wunden in seine Seele, weil es meist fröhliche Bilder seiner glücklichen Familie waren.

Mit diesen Gedanken war er heute Morgen Schweiß gebadet aufgewacht. Der Horizont begrüßte gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen und war noch mehr schwarz als blau, da saß Ron in seinem durchwühlten Bett und versuchte die schrillen Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn zu vertreiben.

Und jetzt saß er hier, in dem Unterricht der in dieser Wirklichkeit wohl der wichtigste überhaupt war und wurde die furchtbaren Gedanken und Bilder einfach nicht mehr los. Jedes Mal, wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah er in die Augen seiner Mutter. Sah seine Zwillingsbrüder apparieren. Sah seinen Vater tapfer zu den Todessern schreiten und sah seinen Bruder fallen. Er wusste, er würde diese Bilder sein Leben lang in seinem Kopf behalten und in schlechten Nächten von ihnen träumen.

Er schüttelte sich kurz und heftig. Er konnte, wollte jetzt nicht daran denken.

_Ich muss die Hoffnung behalten. Hoffnung… das ist jetzt das Wichtigste. Wir werden hier wieder raus kommen. Ich werde wieder mein altes Leben leben und das hier so gut es geht wieder vergessen. Ich werde das schaffen… Alles wird gut, Ron, alles und jedes wird gut…_

Bei den altbekannten Worten seiner Mutter zuckte Ron kurz zusammen. Sie geisterten ihm immer wieder im Kopf herum, aber noch nie waren diese Worte so schmerzlich, so mit schlechten Erinnerungen verknüpft. Sie spendeten ihm eigentlich immer Trost und Hoffnung, aber seit dem Traum, musste er immer an diese belegte Stimme seiner Mutter denken. Sie klang da so anders und Ron fragte sich, ob seine Mutter wegen des Imperius so fremd klang oder ob sie in dieser Dimension so anders klang. Er würde es wahrscheinlich nie herausfinden, aber er wusste nicht, ob er dies gut oder schlecht finden würde.

_Das Tor kann ja wohl nicht so weit sein… Irgendwo hier im Schloss… und so ein Tor muss doch leicht zu finden sein… so groß ist das Schloss doch auch wieder nicht…_

Die Worte schenkten ihm zwar nicht den Mut, den er haben wollte, aber es war besser als nichts.

Der Unterricht ging an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er nur ein Wort wirklich gehört hatte und Harry stupste ihn an, als bereits alle anderen ihre Sachen packten. Mit einer leichten Apathie räumte er seine Sachen gedankenlos in seine Tasche und folgte Harry einfach der Flut entlang ohne zu wissen, wohin sie denn gingen.

Heute würden sie anfangen zu suchen. Heute würden sie es tun und noch bevor der Nibbler Gold finden konnte, würden sie es finden.

_Hoffentlich_…

Sie hatten sich verabredet. Der Unterricht bei Moody war im vierten Stock und sie wollten sich mit Malfoy auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek im zweiten Stock treffen, die wiederum im Nord-Ost-Flügel lag.

Still ging er neben Harry her und überließ ihm die Führung. Ron war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Fußspitzen zu begutachten und seine Gedanken zu sortieren, was angesichts dieses Chaos fast unmöglich schien.

Unbemerkt hatte sich Malfoy dann neben sie gesellt. Er und… Hermine, er konnte es kaum fassen, dass er das jemals so sagen würde… schienen auch nicht bester Dinge zu sein.

Das Gesicht des Slytherins war mit schwarzen Rändern unter den Augen geschmückt und er kaute sich andauernd auf den Lippen herum. Genau das machte Hermine auch immer, wenn sie tief in ernsten Gedanken steckte und versuchte, eine Lösung zu finden. Es war wohl doch etwas Ernsteres passiert. Aber Ron wollte davon jetzt nichts wissen. Er wollte einfach nur nach diesem dämlichen Tor suchen und schnell wieder von hier verschwinden. Aus dieser Hölle einfach nur verschwinden, diese Erinnerungen verstecken und nie wieder darüber nachdenken.

Außerdem hatte er Besseres zu tun, als sich ausgerechnet mit dem Slytherin herum zu schlagen, der einfach nur der größte Abschaum der Welt war. Auch wenn Hermine ihm etwas Menschliches verlieh, hatte Ron seine Meinung nicht über diesen reichen Schnösel geändert. Er wusste, wenn Malfoy nur eine Chance bekommen würde, ihnen in den Rücken zu fallen, ohne sich selbst zu schaden, dann würde er es mit aller Sicherheit auch tun. Keinen Pfifferling war ihm ihre gemeinsame Notsituation wert und er wartete doch nur bis er ihnen hinterrücks große Probleme bereiten konnte. In dieser Hinsicht war Ron froh darüber, dass Hermine in diesem Körper steckte, da Malfoy sich ja sonst selbst in die Pfanne hauen würde.

Ron spürte, wie sehr er sich in diese Gedanken hinein steigerte. Sein Blick rutschte immer wieder zu der blonden Gestalt neben Harry.

Er versuchte, seine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn das war das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen können. Er hörte Hermines Stimme, die ihn sonst immer daran erinnerte, nicht so ein Hitzkopf zu sein, besser erst nachzudenken und nicht gleich zu reagieren. Aber diese Stimme verblasste immer mehr.

_Nein, du darfst jetzt nicht ausrasten!... Nicht hier und nicht jetzt!... Du musst jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren… Nur dann kannst du am besten denken!!!... KühlerKopfKühlerKopfKühlerKopfKühlerKopf…_

Er stellte sich eine Wiese mit Blumen und einem ruhigen Fluss vor. Die Sonne schien und der Wind war warm und angenehm. Er atmete tief durch und konnte die frische Brise riechen, die in seine Nase kletterte. Die leichte Musik der Natur, Wasser rauschen, Wind brausen, Insekten schwirren, umspielte seine bösen Gedanken und…

„Hey Harry!", hallte eine hohe Frauenstimme durch die Halle und durch Rons kleine Meditation. Nur kurz ärgerte er sich. Jetzt kurz vor seiner Lieblingsstelle, in der Snape als Blumenmädchen gekleidet, durch das Gras hüpfte und ein Liedchen summte. Das heiterte ihn am meisten auf, weil es einfach zum Totlachen war. Natürlich verriet er das keinem, er wollte ja nicht im St. Mungos landen.

Ron sah irritiert von seinen Schuhen auf und schaute sich in der Eingangshalle um. Sie waren also schon hier und er hatte nichts davon mitbekommen.

Da war sie wieder. Das geheimnisvolle Mädchen namens Phina und ein Schlepptau ihrer Freunde. Ihre strahlenden Augen wandten sich zu ihm und mit einem Nicken grüßte sie ihn mit dem knappen aber freundlichen Wort: „Ron."

Er merkte, wie Harry sich ein wenig neben ihn anspannte. Merkte, wie Malfoy sich langsam hinter sie schob, damit das Augenmerk auf ihnen lag. Merkte, wie seine eigenen Gedanken schon jetzt versuchten, sich Antworten zurecht zu legen.

Ron ließ seinen Blick kurz über ihre Freunde schweifen. Natürlich waren sie alle Angehörige des weiblichen Geschlechts und sahen nicht viel älter als er aus. Aber da er sie eigentlich nicht kannte, vermutete er, dass sie alle aus der Stufe unter ihm kamen. Die Gesichter waren alle unterschiedlich, dennoch lag der gleiche Blick in ihren Augen. Ein Ausdruck der Bewunderung.

So, als wenn es etwas Besonderes war, ausgerechnet mit Ron Weasley und Harry Potter zu sprechen oder in ihrem Fall zu zuhören, denn Phina war schließlich diejenige, die sprach. Ron kannte diesen Ausdruck, aber er hatte ihn nie so sehr gespürt wie jetzt. Er hatte das Gefühl, mehr im Mittelpunkt zu stehen als zuvor. Aber irgendwie bedrückte es ihn auch.

Warum wurde er denn so angesehen? War er ein Held oder was? Lag es an seiner toten Familie oder weil er den Todessern begegnet war und immer noch lebte?

_Vielleicht bin ich hier auch ein total guter Quidditch-Spieler? Oder ein guter Schüler? Oder die Mädchen haben hier einfach einen guten Geschmack, was Jungs wie mich angeht?_

Er ließ seinen Blick erneut schweifen, aber keiner seiner Gedanken schien zu passen. Schon so oft hatte er von solchen Blicken geträumt, hatte sie sich gewünscht, hatte sogar schon einen ziemlich peinlichen Streit mit seinem besten Freund darüber geführt, aber er hatte sich das immer anders vorgestellt. Irgendwie fühlte er sich in seinen Träumereien immer bedeutsam und wichtig, nicht so… er konnte es kaum beschreiben…

_Nicht so heuchlerisch, stimmt's Ron? Für's Nichts tun?, wirst du jetzt beachtet… du hast nichts getan, gar nichts. Und doch… Guck sie dir doch an, diese Mädchen, diese Gören… Du wolltest schon immer besser als ich sein, besser als Charlie oder Percy sein… Und jetzt, wo du die Möglichkeit hast, weil keiner von uns überlebt hat, kneifst du den Schwanz ein… Jetzt, wo der Weg frei ist. Du hast dir doch schon immer gewünscht, Einzelkind zu sein, wieso kannst du es denn nicht genießen?_

Ron fühlte, wie jedes Blut aus seinen Gesichtsadern floss und in seine Magengegend rutschte. Der riesige Blutklumpen drohte zu platzen, so sehr versuchten seine Eingeweide sich aus seinem harten Griff zu winden.

_Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen? Warum hast du Dad nicht geholfen? Wegen dir sind wir gestorben. Um dich zu beschützen. Und womit dankst du es uns? Du wolltest Einzelkind sein und uns alle verschwinden lassen, damit du auch mal im Mittelpunkt stehst… Erstick dran, Brüderchen, denn das ist es, was du verdient hast… Wie sagt man so schön? Wenn die Götter dich bestrafen wollen, machen sie alle deine Wünsche war. Hoffentlich kannst du damit leben…_

Die Stimme seines ältesten Bruders Bill ebbte langsam aus seinem Geist und ließ ihn zitternd und bebend zurück. War er wirklich schuld an dem Tod seiner Brüder?

_Nein! Ich bin nicht daran schuld. Es ist der Krieg. Es sind die Todesser. Es ist Voldemort! Aber nicht ich! Das hier ist noch nicht mal meine Welt… Ich konnte doch nichts tun…_

_--_

_--_

_-- _

_Und wenn doch? Du hättest sie vielleicht aufhalten können… Du hättest eher Hilfe holen können… Du hättest für sie sterben sollen!_

Die Welt um ihn herum geriet ins Schwanken. Schwarze und weiße Muster tanzten vor seinen Augen, doch er blieb stehen. Dagegen ankämpfend schüttelte er immer wieder leicht den Kopf, um die ungebetenen Gäste aus seinen Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

_Nein! Nein, ich habe keine Schuld. Ich wollte das nie… Ich würde mein Leben sofort für nur einen von euch eintauschen. Ich würde alles dafür geben, um nur einen von euch zu retten. Ich bin nicht schuld, ich war nie schuld. _

Seine Zähne fest zusammen beißend und die Augen schließend, schaffte er es, die Ruhe zu bewahren und die Welt wieder ins richtige Lot zu rücken. So schnell würde er nicht aufgeben. So schnell würde er sich von seinen dunklen Gedanken nicht unterkriegen lassen. Nicht er. Nicht Ron Weasley. Es wurde langsam Zeit, diese Welt hinter sich zu lassen. Und noch mehr denn je war er entschlossen, dieses Tor zu suchen.

Schließlich war er ein Weasley.

Und Weasleys waren dickköpfig und stur!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

So, ich hoffe das Warten hat sich gelohnt!?

Hier noch mal ein fettes Dankeschön an diejenigen, die mir so nette Kommentare geschrieben haben und ich hoffe mehr von euch zu lesen...**Tanya C. Silver** (ich weiß, ich brauche immer echt lange, aber ich schreibe weiter, wie du siehst! Aber ich dankedankedanke dir für diese vielenvielenvielen tollen Kommentare, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut und sie haben mir auch echt geholfen weiter zu schreiben, so konnte ich sehen, wie weit sie verstanden wurde und ob ich zu verwirrend schreibe, aber es geht anscheinend ganz gut, was? Danke dir!), **Kotomi** (danke dir!), **Gwendolyne** (ich frage mich, ob ich trotzdem ein kleines Rev kriege, obwohl du so im Streß bist? Wann haste mal wieder Zeit?)


	13. Wahnsinn? !

So, hier bin ich wieder... und endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir... ich weiß, ist reichlich spät, aber meine Muse ist auf Weltreise oder so... noch nicht mal eine Karte von ihr 'schnüff' ich hoffe sie kommt bald wieder!

Ich habe auch eine neue Beta: Schwertlilie, ich danke danke dir!

Jetzt wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß!

PS: Gwen, wann können wir endlich wieder ins Kino, ich vermisse dich!

* * *

Kapitel 13 – Wahnsinn?!

Ron war sehr ruhig als sie den Klassenraum verließen, aber Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Etwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen und Harry hatte in der Nacht seine Unruhe im Schlaf bemerkt.

_Hoffentlich geht es ihm bald wieder besser… Hoffentlich…_

Malfoy sah genau so beschissen aus. Die Nächte schienen hier albtraumlastiger zu sein, doch Harry konnte sich eigentlich nicht beklagen. Er hatte keine Albträume. Weder von Voldemort, noch von Cedric, noch von Sirius. Im Gegenteil; seine Träume handelten oft von Sirius, aber in einer guten Weise. Es waren nur Bruchstücke und für Harry nicht verständlich, aber sie fühlten sich gut an. Er träumte auch von seiner Mutter und seinem Vater. Es schienen Erinnerungen zu sein, aber leider nicht sehr stark, sodass er am morgen im Bett lag und die Bilder aus seinem Gehirn rannen, wie Wasser aus geschlossenen Fäusten.

Es war nicht schlimm. Er musste sich nicht an die Bilder erinnern. Das er überhaupt von ihnen träumen konnte, wog das wieder auf und Harry fühlte sich wohler denn je. Heute Morgen hatte er auf Eulenpost von seinem Vater Ausschau gehalten. Sein rationaler Verstand lachte über seine kindliche Freude, endlich Post von seinem Vater zu bekommen und versicherte ihm, dass der Brief wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal auf dem Tisch seines Vaters lag.

Aber ein kleiner Teil von Harry dachte darüber nach, dass sein Vater das schaffen könnte. Sein Vater war mächtig und schnell und würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Aber es war nur ein kleiner Teil, der Teil, der noch Kind war, der Teil, der noch nie einen Vater hatte, der Teil, der immer noch dachte, dass Väter Superhelden waren. Harry musste über seine Selbstanalyse schmunzeln und stelle sich seinen Vater in einem hautengen quietschgrünen Latexanzug vor. Am besten mit rosa Umhang und einer obligatorischen schwarzen Maske, die nur seine Augen verdeckte…

_Auf, auf und davon… _

Schnell wurde er wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er in dem großen Flur stand, der alle wichtigen Teile der Schule miteinander verband. Hier mussten alle Häuser irgendwann mal durch, wenn sie in die Große Halle oder in die Bibliothek mussten. Natürlich konnte man diesen direkten Weg umgehen, wenn man nicht unbedingt gesehen werden wollte, aber es war unbestreitbar der kürzeste Weg von allen.

Es musste wohl ein wenig komisch für alle ausgesehen haben, als Harry, Ron und Malfoy diesen Flur zusammen betraten und das im stillen Einvernehmen. Noch dazu sahen zwei von ihnen mehr als besch… eiden aus. Eigentlich wollte Harry die Halle umgesehen durchqueren, aber als dann diese Phina und ein Haufen ihrer Freunde vor ihm auftauchten, waren sie mehr als auffällig.

Er merkte wie Malfoy sich in den Hintergrund schob und Ron kurz in seinen Bewegungen einfror und irgendwie fühlte er sich mit dieser Situation allein gelassen.

„Hey Harry", rief sie sogleich aus und stellte sich erwartend vor ihn, nachdem sie Ron gegrüßt hatte. Die Erwartung in ihrem Blick, ließ ihn scharf nachdenken, was er als nächstes machen sollte. Harry machte sich innerlich bereit wieder auf rohen Eierschalen zu laufen und jedes Wort mit Bedacht zu wählen.

„Hey Phina", sagte er einfach nur ruhig und versuchte sie und seine Umgebung im Blick behalten. Ein kleiner Seitenblick zu Ron verriet ihm, dass Ron ihm wohl nicht hilfreich sein würde. Er schien in seine eigene kleine Welt abgetaucht zu sein. Malfoy hingegen schien sein Blick ausschließlich auf seine Umwelt zu konzentrieren.

„Was machst du so?", fragte Phina auch so gleich und er sah ihr Misstrauen, aber nicht nur wegen Malfoy, sondern etwas mischte sich mit darunter. Hatte er wieder etwas Falsches gesagt? Oder etwas Falsches gemacht?

„Nur in die Bibliothek. Ich muss für meine Hausaufgaben in… Zaubertränke etwas nachschlagen", entgegnete er daraufhin kurz angebunden und hoffte, auch wenn es mehr als unhöflich war, ihr zu zeigen wie unpassend ihm diese Unterhaltung war.

„Hör zu, ich will dich wirklich nicht weiter stören, aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir und ein paar Freundinnen nicht helfen könntest."

„Ich habe zurzeit wirklich…"

„Och Harry, bitte. Es geht nur um einen Aufsatz in Verwandlung. Dieser Petlack hat uns das auf's Auge gedrückt. Du bist doch so gut in Verwandlung und…"

_Ich gut in Verwandlung? Seit wann das denn?_

„Phina… bitte. Das geht jetzt nicht… Ich muss wirklich in die Bibliothek. Das ist wirklich…"

Sie trat einen Schritt näher und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Ihr Blick wurde weicher, irgendwie trauriger und schon spürte Harry, wie er im Kopf versuchte die Pläne von ihnen umzustrukturieren, damit er ihr doch helfen konnte. Sein Blick senkte sich auf den Boden und er seufzte, als er gerade antworten wollte.

Ein Räuspern hinter sich, das etwas genervt klang, ließ ihn kurz abwarten und zur Seite blicken. Malfoy _(oder Hermine)_ schaute ihn ungeduldig und streng in die Augen, als wollte er ihm die Dringlichkeit ihrer Situation noch mal vor Augen führen. Und genau das war es, das Harry brauchte um sein Rückgrat wieder zu finden.

Er schaute ihr wieder ins Gesicht und wollte ihr schon klar machen, dass er wirklich keine Zeit hatte, als er ihren Blick sah. Er war so verändert, so hasserfüllt, als ihre Augen auf die von Malfoy trafen, dass Harry fast Angst bekam. Fast.

Dieser Blick kam ihm mit einem Mal so bekannt vor. Er hatte ihn schon mal gesehen, wenn auch nicht in diesem unbekannten Gesicht.

„Ich dachte wir mögen Malfoy nicht", schnarrte sie, ließ ihren Blick aber bei Malfoy.

Schnell betrachtete er den Blonden und sah wie dieser gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, als ihn irgendetwas abhielt. Ein Gedanke. Oder eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Hermine.

„Phina… wir sind zusammen… bei… einem Referat für… Zaubertränke", stotterte Harry mehr schlecht als recht zu einer Ausrede zusammen. „Du kennst doch Snape…"

Ihre Augen wanderten wieder argwöhnisch zu Harry rüber und ihr Gesicht entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. In ihrem Blick stand Verständnis und Harry hatte gedacht, dass die Situation erstmal gerettet sei. Aber die Schicksalsmächte meinten es wohl anders.

Hinter Phina und ihrem Trupp Freundinnen tauchte noch ein weiterer Trupp von Leuten auf. Slytherins.

_Das war ja klar. Slytherins müssen ja immer in unmöglichsten Momenten auftauchen und alles verschlimmern. Warum sollte das hier auch anders sein? Mist!_

An der Spitze der Slytherins stand Pansy Parkinson. Harry musste feststellen, dass sie hier in dieser Welt fast genauso aussah, wie in seiner. Sie war eine hübsche Frau, keinen Zweifel, aber sie hatte nichts Besonderes an sich, außer dass sie verdammt böse und gehässig drein schauen konnte. Und das war eine Eigenschaft auf die Harry getrost verzichten konnte.

Phina schien seinen Blick richtig zu deuten und drehte sich um, um die Slytherins nicht im Rücken zu haben. Die Slytherins traten näher bis nur noch eine kleine Schneise die beiden Gruppen voneinander trennten und vor dieser standen Harry, Ron und Malfoy. Die Atmosphäre war geladen und Harry versuchte kurz zu ergründen, ob es bei ihren Streitigkeiten mit den Slytherins in ihrer Welt genauso prickelnd war wie hier. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, aber hier schien mehr Emotionen im Spiel zu sein, die Harry nicht sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte.

Er drehte sich wieder zu Ron um, der einen verbissenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, aber Harry konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, ob der Blick aus der Situation resultierte. Dann schweiften seine Augen kurz zu Malfoy, der mit unergründlicher Maske die beiden Gruppen beobachtete.

Kühle Berechnung lag in seinem Blick, als wollte er noch ergründen welche Gruppe wohl gewinnen würde und welche er dann unterstützen konnte. Harry war sich sicher, dass Malfoy nur auf seiner eigenen Seite stehen würde und das Beste für sich zu gewinnen versuchte. Aber Harry wusste auch, dass sie alle aufeinander angewiesen waren. Einerseits beunruhigte ihn das, weil Malfoy nun mal nicht gerade der netteste Mensch von allen war. Andererseits fand er es besser Malfoy auf seiner Seite zu wissen, als in dieser Lage auf der gegnerischen.

„Parkinson. Was für eine Freude dich zu sehen. Kannst du nicht wieder in das Loch kriechen, wo du her kommst?"

„Wann wirst du merken, dass deine kleinen Beleidigungen einfach nur dumm und grobschlächtig sind? Mein kleiner Bruder könnte mich besser beleidigen."

„Ich werde es am gleichen Tag merken, wenn du endlich geschnallt hast, dass du hässlicher bist, als jeder Troll."

„Das hat mich jetzt wirklich verletzt", sie wand ihren Blick kurz zu ihren Slytherinfreunden, „Hab ich ja gesagt, schlechter als mein kleiner Bruder." Natürlich lachten die anderen und Harry konnte sehen, wie Phinas Wut aus den Augen fast schon leuchtete.

„Du bist so was von Drachenfutter, Parkinson!", rief diese Phina wütend aus und zog ihren Zauberstab. Wie auf Kommando zogen auch alle hinter ihr die Zauberstäbe und machten sich kampfbereit.

Parkinsons Gesicht wurde wieder hart und ihre Augen verengten sich ein wenig, als sie ihren Zauberstab zog. Auch hinter ihr machten sich die Leute bereit, um sich mit den Gryffindores zu duellieren.

Auch Harry zog langsam seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Er wusste, dass er nicht viel damit anfangen konnte, aber es war besser als nichts. Wenn es hier gleich so richtig haarig wurde, dann hatte er wenigstens den Glauben zaubern zu können. Und manchmal beeindruckte auch nur der Zauberstab.

„Das werden wir ja sehen, Black!" spie Parkinson und starrte weiterhin böse zu den Gryffindors. Zweifellos wartete sie auf den ersten Spruch, dann konnte sie nachher behaupten, dass die anderen angefangen haben und würde nicht ganz so schlecht da stehen.

Aber das interessierte Harry jetzt herzlich wenig, denn nur ein einziges Wort hallte in seinen Gedanken.

Black.

Sein Kopf war wie ein tiefes Bergtal, in dem der Ruf echote und verzerrt wie ein Pendel einer durchgedrehten Uhr hin und her schlug.

Black.

Um ihn herum versank die Welt in Stille.

Black.

Und als hätte jemand den Lautstärkeregler an einer Musikanlage wieder hochgedreht, rauschte die Gegenwart wieder an ihren angestammten Platz. Er merkte wie seine Augen sich langsam vor Trockenheit zusammen zogen und sein Mund weit offen stand. Als seine Gedanken langsam wieder in die richtigen Bahnen kreisten, merkte er, dass nichts weiter passiert war.

Die beiden unterschiedlichen Gruppen standen sich noch immer gegenüber, als wenn sie auf einen Startschuss warteten. Er spürte die Anwesenheit von Ron und Malfoy und die Schüler um hin herum, die einerseits Schaulustige spielten, andererseits weiter durch die kleine Halle liefen, als wenn es nichts weiter besonders wäre, dass sich große Gruppen von Gryffindores und Slytherins gegenüberstanden.

Aber auf all das achtete Harry eigentlich gar nicht mehr. Der Mittelpunkt seiner Gedanken war auf den Namen Black gerichtet, genau wie seine Augen. Am liebsten wäre er um sie herum gegangen und hätte sie von oben bis unten genau betrachtet. Wenn sie wirklich mit Sirius verwandt wäre, hätte er das dann nicht merken müssen? Hätte er Sirius in ihr nicht wieder entdecken müssen? In ihrem Aussehen? In ihrem Verhalten? In ihren Augen?

Er erinnerte sich an die Male, als er sie getroffen hatte. Waren da keine Merkmale, die ihm bekannt vorkamen und von denen er nicht wusste, wo und wie er sie einordneten konnte? Doch. Solche De ja vues hatte er bereits öfters bei ihr gehabt, aber ausgerechnet…

Er war zur Salzsäule erstarrt und als dann der erste Spruch geflüstert wurde, der erste Zauberblitz erstrahlte und der erste Schrei ertönte, packte ihn etwas am Kragen. Er wurde zügig weggeführt. Von wem war ihm egal.

Seine loyale Gryffindorseite schrie vor Entsetzen auf und hätte sich am liebsten in den Kampf gestürzt um den Slytherins das Fürchten zu lehren. Aber sein gesunder Menschenverstand warnte ihn, dass er nicht nur sich, sondern auch seine unmittelbaren Freunde, gefährden würde. Schließlich hatten sie erstmal nicht nur etwas Wichtigeres zu tun, sondern würden sich womöglich noch in etwas stürzen, was ihre gesamte „Mission" in Gefahr bringen würde und es sah ganz so aus, als wenn sich diese beiden Gruppen öfters gegenüber standen.

Einmal davon abgesehen, konnte er immer noch nicht mit diesem „neuen" Zauberstab umgehen, vielleicht brachte er damit eher jemanden um, als ihm nur Broccoli aus den Ohren sprießen zu lassen. Das war viel zu riskant, um überhaupt drüber nachzudenken.

Malfoy war leider mit einem seiner besten Freunde vorerst unwiderruflich verschmolzen, er musste Malfoy also kurzzeitig in die recht kurze Liste seiner Freunde aufnehmen. Außerdem waren sie alle hier zusammen gefangen, das war sogar Malfoy klar. Er hatte es mit Malfoy noch nie so lange ausgehalten, ohne sich mit ihm zu streiten. Einerseits war es gut, schließlich würden Streitereien sie in ihrem Vorhaben nur lähmen. Andererseits vermisste er diese kleinen miesen Auseinandersetzungen, sie waren immer so… ablenkend von dem ganzen Alltag und erheiterten ihn auf eine, zugegebenermaßen, sehr bizarre Art und Weise.

Als er und Ron um die nächste Ecke gezogen wurden, klärten sich seine Gedanken langsam wieder auf und sein Verstand rutschte an die richtige Stelle.

_Black…_

Der Name huschte wie ein Gänsehautversprechender Geist durch seinen Kopf, fühlte sich an, als ob ein Geist wirklich durch ihn hindurch geschlichen wäre und nur die Kälte von Dementoren in seinen Adern hinterlassen hätte.

„Hat sie gerade wirklich…", ertönte die schwache Stimme von Malfoy und Harry erkannte sofort Hermine in diesen Worten. Es war dieses verwunderliche Flüstern, das oft von ihr zu hören war, wenn sie mal wieder etwas neues entdeckten. Als wollte sie verhindern, das es durch laute Geräusche verschwand.

„Ja, verdammt. Lasst uns einfach weitergehen, wenn wir hier so dumm rum stehen, dann ist es noch auffälliger als sonst", war sogleich die scharfe Antwort von Malfoy. „Wir haben jetzt wichtigeres zu tun, als zu rätseln, ob sie wirklich mit Black verwandt ist oder nicht."

Ich hasse es, wenn ich Malfoy recht geben muss.

Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile durch die Gänge geschritten und hatten es erfolgreich vermieden miteinander auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Alle waren tief in ihren Gedanken und wollten nicht über belanglose Dinge reden.

Wie war das möglich?

Black…

Er konnte es kaum fassen! Der Weg zur Bibliothek war verschwommen und lief wie ein Stummfilm an seinen Augen vorbei. Plötzlich schien ihm alles so unwichtig, so unnütz. Warum sollte er das Tor noch suchen? Warum? Seine Familie bestand noch, nur aus wenigen fast mickrigen Teilen, aber sie war noch vorhanden! Warum also von hier weggehen?

Die Bibliothek war wie ausgestorben, nur Madam Pince, so runzelig wie eh und je, schlurfte mit vor sich her schwebenden Büchern zu ihrem angestammten Platz neben der großen doppelflügeligen Tür. Sein Blick war ins Nichts gerichtet. Trotzdem nahm er wahr, dass er in einen großen Gang gezogen wurde.

Der Gang war gesäumt von zwei hohen Regalen mit verschiedenen großen und alten Büchern. Manche wirkten sehr alt und der Staub auf ihnen schien schon ein Bestandteil von den schweren Einbänden zu sein. Andere waren wiederum sehr neu und leuchteten fast mit der frischen Farbe zwischen den dumpfen Büchern. Der schwere Geruch von Leder, vergilbtem Papier und Staub, mischten sich zu einem Gemisch, das Harry immer an Weisheit erinnerte.

Am Ende des Korridors fiel Sonnenlicht aus einer langen Fensterwand auf den Boden und die Tischreihe, die genau davor stand. Viele kleine Staubpartikel wirbelten durch das Sonnenlicht und kitzelten Harrys Nasenwurzel. Er wurde auf einen Stuhl gedrückt, hörte wie sich Ron vor ihm setzte und ihm dann in die Augen sah. Zuckend wachte Harry aus dieser staunenden Trance auf und sah sich kurz um.

Malfoy lehnte an einem Regal, das mit schwebenden Pfeilen auf verschiedene Sparten, wie „Geschichte der Neuzeit" und „Was tun Muggellehrer in ihrer Freizeit?" hinwies.

Er konnte sehen wie Malfoy Schwierigkeiten hatte dort so lässig und unbekümmert stehen zu bleiben. Seine Muskeln zuckten immer wieder mal, so dass er vermutete das Hermine nicht ganz so cool bleiben konnte.

Und auf einmal stürzte sich Malfoy auf ihn.

Rein instinktiv hob Harry zur Verteidigung seine Arme, um vor allem seien Kopf und Hals vor diesem Angriff zu schützen und erstarrte erschrocken. Doch der erwartete Schmerz, das dumpfe Schlagen und der wutentbrannte Schrei trafen nicht ein. Blinzelnd öffnete Harry wieder seine Augen und fragte sich kurz, warum er sie überhaupt geschlossen hatte. Kurz ärgerte er sich über sich selbst, dass er auf Malfoy so defensiv reagiert hatte…

… _aber ich ja auch verdammt geschockt! Wer rechnet schon mit so was, in so einer Situation? Aber wenn es kein Angriff ist, was ist es dann?_

Er sah das helle blonde Haar direkt vor seinen Augen und spürte wie ein starker Arm um seine Schultern geschlungen war. Bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, bemerkte er wie der Körper von Malfoy anfing zu zittern und beben. Er konnte hören wie Malfoy seine Zähne zusammen biss und das knirschende Geräusch ließ ihn innerlich erschauern. Dann packte ihn eine kräftige Hand an der Schulter und versuchte ihn von Malfoy zu trennen.

Es brauchte ein bisschen Zeit bis Harry bemerkte, dass es Malfoy selber war der versuchte sich von Harry zu trennen.

„Oh, Harry…", es war die Stimme von Malfoy, aber sie war so verzerrt, dass Harry geschockt zurück weichen wollte. „Black… ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

Wäre Harry nicht so überrascht gewesen, hätte er gelacht, aber er saß einfach nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und wartete bis es endlich vorbei war.

Mit einem Knurren riss sich Malfoy von ihm los und stürzte in die gegenüberliegende Richtung. Schwer atmend krallte er sich an einen der hohen Bücherregale und murmelte zischend etwas, was sich nach: „Mach das nie wieder!" anhörte.

Harrys aufgerissenen Augen suchten die von Rons, der neben ihn saß und seinen geschockten Blick von Malfoy abwandte und nun auch in Harrys Augen sah.

Einen Moment war es still…

_Zu still…_

Dann brach es aus Malfoy raus. _Oder aus Hermine?_ Zuerst ein leises Husten, dann ein lauter werdendes Glucksen und plötzlich schüttelte sich der Slytherin vor Lachen. Wieder traf Harrys Blick auf Rons, der ein wenig rot im Gesicht war und als ihr Blick dann wieder Malfoy traf, konnten auch sie nicht mehr an sich halten.

Gut, das Ms. Pince an ihrem Tisch beim Eingang der Bibliothek war und sich dort mit einer jungen Ravenclaw stritt, die ihr nicht glauben wollte, dass die neue Auflage von „Liebende der Nacht – Ein Vampirroman für Frauen" noch nicht erschienen war. Denn wenn sie in der Nähe dieses bestimmten Ganges gewesen wäre, dann stünde sie schon längst vor dem lachenden, ungewöhnlichen Trio, welches gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte.

Nach dem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten und ihre Lachtränen aus den Augen wischten, lag zuerst ein schweres Schweigen in der Luft. Jeder blickte ein wenig verlegen auf den Boden oder einen Buchrücken, denn niemand wusste was er jetzt sagen oder machen sollte.

„Granger und ich übernehmen den Keller, die Gewölbe, die Räume, die Geheimgänge, die Nischen und alles was sich sonst noch finden lässt. Ich kenne mich bestens aus, also wird das nicht das Problem."

„Gut, dann übernehmen Ron und ich erstmal die Türme hier. Wir fangen mit dem Nordturm an und arbeiten uns von dort aus weiter. Wir könnten ja versuchen auch die Türme zu durchsuchen, die für Schüler verboten sind. Wahrscheinlich ist so ein Tor eher dort, wo es schwer ist hinzukommen. Oder wo es verboten ist. Schließlich ist es ja nicht ganz ungefährlich", sagte Harry.

Wieder trat ein Moment der Stille ein, als sich alle im Geiste die Routen vorstellten, die sie abgehen mussten. Die Räume und Nischen, die sie erkunden mussten, schon mal im Geiste abgingen und sich fragten, ob in dieser Welt etwas anders war.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns danach wieder hier treffen, damit wir besprechen können wo wir waren und was wir gefunden haben. Gibt es wohl eine Karte von Hogwarts, die wir benutzen können? So können wir sehen, wo wir schon waren und wo wir noch hin müssen." Das war Rons Vorschlag und Hermine antwortete ihm:

„Gute Idee! Ich denke in „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts" müsste es eine Karte geben. Wartet kurz!"

Sie wollte enthusiastisch aufstehen, aber die andere Hälfte ihres Körpers machte da irgendwie nicht mit. „Granger! Das ist mein Körper! Geh gefälligst besser mit ihm um!", konnten Harry und Ron noch von Malfoy hören, als er zischelnd und grummelnd von der andere Hälfte seines Körpers schon fast weggezerrt wurde.

Harry konnte das Kichern nicht aufhalten, welches sich langsam seinen Weg bahnte und auch Ron schnaubte vor Lachen.

„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, Harry?", fragte Ron mit besorgtem Unterton. Doch Harry konnte nur mit einem Schnauben und einem Schulterzucken antworten. Was sollte er auch schon großartig sagen?

_Ich bin gerade einer überlebenden Black begegnet, die Sirius so ähnlich sieht, dass sie seine Tochter sein könnte. Mein Vater lebt. Voldemort lebt. Deine… unsere Familie ist halb ausgelöscht. Hermine steckt in Malfoys Körper. Dumbledore ist nicht hier. Und Snape ist immer noch ein Krampf im Arsch. Natürlich geht es mir gut, wie soll es mir denn sonst gehen, Ron?_

Harry schnaubte erneut, als er diese Antwort in seinem Kopf abspielte und fühlte sich im selben Moment schuldig. Schließlich war es für Ron auch nicht leicht, vielleicht ging es ihm sogar schlechter als Harry in anbetracht der Tatsachen. Doch Ron hatte immer noch den Anstand zu fragen wie es ihm ging.

Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes und drückte kurz zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihm gut ging und ihm zu zeigen, dass Ron auf ihn zählen konnte. Immer.

Malfoy kam zurück. Mit einem großen Wälzer in der Hand, den er so oft schon in den Armen von Hermine gesehen hatten, dass ihm schon fast nach einem Augenrollen zu mute war.

Schnell gingen sie die möglichen Orte durch, die für ein Weltentor vielleicht genau die richtigen waren und kurze Zeit später trennten sich ihre Wege.

Harry fragte sich, ob er so ein Tor wohl erkennen könnte, wenn er es denn wirklich finden würde. Der Schrank war groß, unheimlich und hatte diese komische Ausstrahlung. Als er davor stand, fühlte er dieses leichte Prickeln im Nacken, welches Magie manchmal in ihm auslöste. Aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob es daran lag das der Schrank so aussah wie er aussah oder ob es die magische Ausstrahlung dieses Tores war. Er hoffte letzteres war richtig, dann könnte er es bestimmt auch „wieder erkennen". Dieses Gefühl würde er bestimmt nicht so schnell vergessen.

Aber was war, wenn dieses Tor nicht hier in Hogwarts war? Die Welt war groß, zu groß. Sie waren schließlich auch in Hogwarts durch dieses Tor gegangen, also war es ja wohl nahe liegend, dass es auch in dieser Welt in der Schule war. Oder?

_Hoffentlich…_

Der Nordturm gab nichts her. Es war weder außergewöhnlich, noch beherbergte er etwas was außergewöhnlich war. Außer ein paar lästige Portraits, die wahrscheinlich hier hangen, weil sie sonst im anderen Teilen des Schlosses ungewollt waren, und der Wahrsagenklassenraum. Ron und Harry schlichen sich kurz rein, um zu sehen, ob irgendwas anders war. Aber sie wurden enttäuscht.

Das Zimmer sah wie immer aus. Überall hangen Tücher, schwere Vorhänge vor den Fenstern verlieh dem Raum eine diesige Schwere, die durch Duftkerzen buchstäblich versüßt wurde. Allerhand Krimskrams verzierte die vielen hohen Regale, den Kamin und die Wände, dieses kreisrunden Zimmers.

Als sie Trewlaney im hinteren Teil der Räume summen hörten, ergriffen sie die Flucht. Sie wollten keine Vorträge über das innere Auge, verkorkste Träume und klebrige Teeblätter hören.

Als nächstes war ein kleiner Turm im Nord-Osten der Schule dran. Dieser Turm durfte von Schülern eigentlich nicht betreten werden, da er angeblich einsturzgefährdet war. Aber wer wusste das schon so genau? Schließlich wurde das von den Lehrern behauptet, vielleicht versuchten sie das Artefakt nur vor neugierigen Schülern zu schützen. Oder sie versuchten die Schüler vor diesem Artefakt zu schützen. Wer konnte das schon genau sagen?

Sie schritten leise die Treppen hoch, nachdem sie die magische Barriere davor umgangen hatten. Harry wusste nicht so genau, warum sie ausgerechnet leise gingen, schließlich war hier oben schließlich keiner der sie hören konnte. Aber sie versuchten trotzdem leise zu sein, vielleicht um den Turm nicht durch laute Geräusche einstürzen zu lassen.

Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass dieser Turm alt und schon lange nicht mehr von Menschen betreten worden war. Aber durchaus von anderen Lebewesen, wie Spinnen und Mäuse. Harry hörte leise wimmernde Geräusche von Ron, der neben ihm weiterhin tapfer die Stufen erklomm. Allerdings machten ihn die vielen Spinnenweben ganz zappelig.

Auf der Plattform schließlich angekommen, empfang sie nichts weiter als gähnende Leere und viel zu laut knarrende Dielenboden. Das alte Holz ächzte und stöhnte unter ihren Füßen und Harry musste feststellen, dass die Lehrer wohl Recht behielten. Der Turm war wirklich nicht sehr gut in Schuss. Sie überprüften noch schnell die Fenster und die Wände dieses kleinen Zimmers und stolperten vorsichtig und wieder sehr leise die Treppen runter.

Unten angekommen, atmeten beide erstmal tief ein und freuten sich ihres Lebens.

Ihre weitere Suche blieb genauso erfolglos, wie ereignislos. Sie fanden nichts in den Türmen und auf dem Weg dort hin. Nichts. Es war entmutigend. Mehr als das. Harrys Hoffnung in diesem großen Schloss dieses Tor zu finden, schwand mit jedem Schritt. Sein Herz wurde immer schwerer und sein Geist missmutiger. Da konnte nicht einmal der Humor von Ron helfen, der mal wieder beeindruckend Professor Snape und McGonagall nachäffte.

Wie konnte Ron noch immer versuchen Harry so bei Laune zu halten? Wie konnte er das, wenn er doch selbst so viele Verluste erlebt hatte? Wenn er doch selbst verzweifelt dieses Tor suchte?

Harry seufzte. Er beneidete Ron wirklich.

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und diese leicht mysteriöse Stille hatte sich über das Schloss gelegt. Sie waren, so schien es ihnen, meilenweit von jedem Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt. Das bunte und vibrierende Leben hatte der Dunkelheit platz gemacht und diese breitete sich schneller aus, als es ihnen lieb war.

Sie gingen ein wenig schneller. Sie wollte hier nicht länger verweilen als notwendig.

Als sie in einen Gang einbogen, hörten sie wie eine Tür aufgerissen wurde und der warme Lichtschein eines Kaminfeuers sich auf den kalten Flur ergoss, pressten sie sich in den Schatten. Harry drückte Ron mit dem Arm näher an die Wand, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch nicht zu sehen war. Da nur alle fünf Meter eine Pechfackel an der kalten Steinmauer angebracht war, hoffte Harry, dass sie niemand sehen konnte.

Heraus gestürmt kam Snape, der sich mitten im Gang zur Tür umdrehte, um seinen Gegenüber böse anzufunkeln. In der Tür stand die Person, die sich scheinbar Snapes Missgunst redlich verdient hatte. Professor Petlack.

„Sie machen einen Fehler, Petlack!", knurrte Snape.

„Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein, Severus", antwortete Petlack in einem überheblichen Ton.

„Ich mache einen Fehler?", bei den Worten stürmte Petlack nach vorne und packte dem Zaubertranklehrer am Kragen. „_Ich_ mache einen Fehler, Severus? Sie haben ja keine Ahnung…"

„Keine Ahnung? Ich _weiß_, Sie machen einen großen Fehler. Wenn Sie den Krieg überleben und im Alter auf Ihr Leben zurück blicken, dann werden Sie sich nicht nur schämen, sondern sich immer wieder den Moment zurück wünschen, als Sie diese Entscheidung trafen. Und Sie werden sich wünschen, sich anders entschieden zu haben, Luther. Vertrauen Sie mir."

Petlack ließ Snape los und schaute ihn mit verstörter Überraschung in die Augen.

„Das glauben Sie doch nicht wirklich? Ich bin auf der Gewinnerseite, Severus, und Sie sollten sich genau überlegen, ob Sie uns nicht helfen sollten", flüsterte Petlack.

„Sie sind nicht nur dumm, sondern auch verrückt", stellte Snape überrascht fest. Mit diesen letzten Worten, drehte sich Snape um und ging den Gang runter, der gegenüber von Ron und Harry war. Petlack sah ihm lange nach, guckte sich dann argwöhnisch um und ging zurück in den Raum.

Nach dem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sackte Harrys Körper vor Erleichterung ein wenig in sich zusammen. Er holte tief Luft, denn während dieser Enthüllung hatte er sich kaum getraut richtig zu atmen. Auch Ron atmete etwas zittrig tief ein und dann machten sie sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, ließen sie sich in alte, rote Chintzsessel fallen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Der Raum war fest leer, obwohl es noch recht früh am Abend war. Ein paar Schüler aus dem Dritten saßen in einer Ecke und machten Hausaufgaben, nur zwei Tische weiter saßen ein paar Erstklässler und spielten vergnügt Koboldstein. Hier und da saßen verschieden kleine Gruppen, die sich leise unterhielten. Die Stimmung war insgesamt sehr bedrückend und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das immer hier so war oder ob vor kurzem erst etwas passiert ist, von dem er nichts wusste.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu der Szene im Gang ab.

_Was hat das alles zu bedeutet? Es hörte sich fast so an…_

„Was denkst du, Harry?", fragte Ron nach kurzer Zeit.

„Ich denke, Professor Petlack ist nicht der für den wir ihn halten. Wir müssen es morgen den anderen erzählen. Petlack können wir nicht vertrauen."

„Denkst du das wirklich Harry? Ich meine Snape…"

„Ach hör doch auf, Ron", antwortete Harry ohne viel Gefühl. „Du hast doch Petlack gehört. Außerdem gehört Snape zum Phönixorden und jedes Mal, wenn du Snape verdächtigst, ist es jemand anderes."

Ron seufzte. „Du hast ja Recht. Aber ich mochte den Kerl irgendwie und ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er wirklich mit Du Weißt Schon Wen unter einer Decke steckt. Aber das haben wir bei Quirrel damals auch nicht vermutet, nicht wahr?"

Sie blieben noch ein Moment schweigend in dem großen Raum und machten sich, wie auf ein lautloses Signal hörend, gemeinsam auf in den Schlafsaal. Neville lag schon im Bett und war am Schlafen.

Ein leichtes Scharren an dem Fenster ließ Harry beim Umziehen inne halten. Mit großen Schritten ging er zum Fenster und sah auf dem Sims eine etwas zersaust wirkende Eule, die um ihren Knöchel einen Brief trug. Harry öffnete mit gerunzelter Stirn das Fenster und ließ den unbekannten Uhu reinhüpfen.

Schmollend krächzend stolzierte der große Vogel auf dem Bett herum und als er Harry sein Beinchen mit dem Brief anbot, wirkte er fast mürrisch, dass Harry wohl keine Belohnung für ihn hatte.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber ich habe leider nichts für dich. Schließlich sitze ich nicht beim Frühstück, wo ich normalerweise erst diesen Brief bekommen würde, oder?"

Der Vogel legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als wenn er ihn fragen würde, ob er wirklich glaubte, dass er ihm diese Frage jetzt wirklich beantworten würde. Harry verdrehte die Augen, öffnete das Fenster erneut einen Spalt und ließ dieses Federvieh in die Nacht rausflattern.

_Tz… Vögel… Füttern ihren Nachwuchs mit ihrem Erbrochenen, aber meinten sie wären die Könige der Welt… tz…_

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, während er den Brief öffnete und zu lesen begann. Zurückblickend war es wohl eine sehr gute Entscheidung.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Harry Potter.

Ich habe mich sehr über Ihren Brief gefreut und habe ihn gleich, Ihren Vater vorgelesen.

Leider kann ich Ihnen von keiner Verbesserung des Zustandes Ihres Vaters berichten. Aber ich bin sicher, dass solche Briefe weiterhin eine gute Wirkung auf ihn haben. Auch weiterhin kann ich Ihnen von einem Besuch nur abraten, da Ihr Vater noch nicht weitgehend stabil genug ist.

Ich verspreche Ihnen Sie weiterhin zu informieren, wenn mir etwas dazu Anlass bietet. Schreiben Sie ruhig weiter diese netten Briefe, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie Ihren Vater auf irgendeine Art und Weise erreichen.

Mit besten wünschen verbleibe ich,

Rubina Attkins

Heilerin

Abteilung für Fluchschäden

Harrys Herz wurde schwerer als je zuvor. Es sackte mit einer Wucht in sein Mageninneres, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass es im nächsten Moment durch seine Magenwand schoss und auf dem Boden sein jähes Ende finden würde.

Erinnerungen an diese Station blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf, wie Störungen im TV. Alice und Frank Longbottom. Gilderoy Lockhart. Wie verwirrt sie waren. Wie allein sie in ihrer Welt waren. Wie er damals darüber nachdachte, dass dieses Schicksal schwerer zu ertragen war, als der Tod.

_Ist mein Vater jetzt einer vor ihnen? Sitzt er jetzt genau so da und würde mich nicht mehr erkennen, wenn ich vor ihm stehen würde? Oder ist er vielleicht entstellt? Oder liegt er im Koma? Vielleicht würde es ihm ja wirklich bald wieder besser gehen… Hoffentlich…_

Harry hatte zwar keine Bindung zu seinem Vater, aber er dachte an den Harry dieser Welt, der mit seinen Eltern aufgewachsen war. Dessen Mutter tot war und dessen Vater in St. Mungos lag.

Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. War es schlimmer, seine Eltern als Baby zu verlieren und sie niemals gekannt zu haben oder sie sich durch einen Verrückten nehmen lassen?

_Hoffentlich… _

* * *

Fertig! Ich hoffe es hat gefallen und ihr schreibt mir eine kleine oder auch große Review! Würde mich sehr freuen...


End file.
